Familienverhältnisse
by enlya
Summary: Wie schnell man jemand lieb gewinnt, den man davor so sehr gehasst.
1. Veränderungen, Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

ie Wahrheit

Es war ein anstrengender Tag für Harry gewesen, die Dursleys waren zwar im Großen und Ganzen netter zu Harry, doch war es trotz allem immer noch seine Pflicht sich um die Sauberkeit des Hauses und sein Drumherum zu kümmern. Auch war es nicht Besonders förderlich, dass Harry sich mit Alpträumen herumschlagen musste, die sich nach dem Tod seines Paten häuften.

Diese Nacht war es Besonders schlimm gewesen. Sein Körper war total kraftlos und die Arbeiten im Garten waren sehr ermüdend, aber Harry hatte regelrecht Angst vor dem Schlafen, denn immer wieder tauchte die Szene, in der Sirius hinter den Vorhang fiel, wieder auf. Doch nicht nur das machte ihn fertig. Viel mehr schien sich irgendetwas Anderes zu verändern. Er konnte in der Nacht nicht Besonders gut schlafen, es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre das die Zeit, in der er am leistungsfähigsten wäre. Auch schien es so, als könnte er schärfer sehen in der Nacht, denn im Dunkeln konnte er ohne Brille hervorragend sehen.

Das alles gab ihm ein Rätsel auf. Da er seine ihm aufgetragene Arbeit verrichtet hatte, zog Harry sich in sein Zimmer zurück, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. In der zeit, in der er hier war, hatte er seine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt und war noch weiter gegangen und hatte all das wiederholt und vertieft, was er eh schon wusste. Das wurde ihm einfacher gemacht, denn seit diesem Sommer durfte er auch außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern.

Als er in sein Zimmer kam, wartete Hedwig schon auf ihn. Sie hatte einen Brief dabei. Harry nahm ihn ihr ab und sie flog sogleich zu ihrem Käfig und machte sich über ihr Wasser her. Harry Las die Empfänger

Harry Potter

Ligusterweg 4

Kleinstes Zimmer

Wie immer, konnte wohl nur von Hogwarts sein. Doch er schien zu irren, denn das war gewiss kein Hogwarts Siegel. Neugierig geworden öffnete er den Brief.

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

hiermit teilen wir Ihnen den Termin der Sorgerechtsverhandlung mit. Wir bitten Sie am 20 Juli um 15 Uhr im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Cornelius Fudge

Zaubereiminister

Was hatte das zu bedeutet? Sorgerechtsverhandlung? Sicher, sein Pate war verstorben, doch war er nie als sein Sorgerechter anerkannt worden, denn schließlich war er zu dem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens doch als Mörder verurteilt gewesen?

Harry war total verwirrt und die wenigen Tage, die bis zur Anhörung noch vergingen, strichen so an ihm vorbei. Sein Onkel hatte sich geweigert ihn nach London zu fahren und so musste Harry mit dem Bus nach London. Von da an, machte er sich gleich auf den Weg ins Ministerium und nachdem er die Telefonzelle passiert hatte, wurde er in den sechsten Stock geschickt. Zimmer 105 war sein Raum dieses Mal, er war froh, dass diesmal nicht so ein riesiger Aufstand gemacht wurde, wie bei seiner letzten Anhörung, als er wegen unerlaubten Zauberns in Gegenwart eines Muggels angeklagt wurde.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, erblickte er Dumbledore und zu seiner großen Verwunderung auch Severus Snape, seinen verhassten Zaubertranklehrer. „Mister Potter, herzlich Willkommen. Mein Name ist Iglius Gnaverin. Ich bin ihr zuständiger Sozialarbeiter. Wir sind da auf eine Unstimmigkeit gestoßen, als wir einen Bluttest bei Ihnen gemacht haben. Setzen Sie sich erstmal." Verwirrt fiel sein Blick auf Dumbledore, der ihm beruhigend zunickte. Harry war froh, dass dieser seinen Blicken nicht mehr so auswich, wie letztes Schuljahr.

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schaute den Ministeriummitarbeiter an. „Also, wir haben Ihr Blut getestet und es passt nicht zu den Blut Ihrer Eltern." Fuhr dieser fort, aber Harry unterbrach ihn: "Was wollen Sie bitte damit sagen!" fuhr Harry ihn an. Da fiel ihm eine Behauptung seines Paten ein: „Du ähnelst deinem Vater weniger, als ich gedacht habe", konnte es möglich sein, sollte er etwa der Sohn anderer Eltern sein?

Der Beamte holte Luft, es schien ihm nicht so einfach zu fallen, dieses hier vorzutragen: „Wir haben Ihr Blut mit einigen in Frage kommenden Personen verglichen. Ihre Mutter ist Ihre wirkliche Mutter, nur ist Ihr leiblicher Vater nicht wie angenommen James Potter sondern Severus Snape!"

Harry wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht, das erklärte natürlich, warum ebendieser sich hier befand. Doch wie konnte das passiert sein? Hatten nicht alle gesagt, dass er seinem „Vater" so ähnlich sehe? Und wieso hatte seine Mutter etwas mit Snape gehabt und sogar ein Kind von ihm bekommen? Und keiner hatte dies gewusst?

Dumbledore erhob sich: „Harry, dies wird wohl ein Schock für dich sein. Ich selbst wusste nichts von dieser Sache und es tut mir leid, dass du das so erfahren musstest, aber wir müssen wissen, was mit dir passiert und vor allem, wer für dich verantwortlich ist, damit du nicht immer bei den Dursleys leben musst."

Snape sah Harry an: „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei mir leben. Ich würde mich freuen." Harry musterte ihn scheu. Schließlich war Snape immer einer derjenigen gewesen, die ihn mit seiner Berühmtheit aufgezogen hatten und auch im letzten Jahr hatte es einige Schwierigkeiten zwischen Ihnen gegeben als dieser ihn in Okklumentik unterrichten sollte. Doch wenn er wirklich sein Vater war und es sagte, er würde sich freuen… Harrys Blick ging von Snape zu Dumbledore. Dieser sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an und lächelte: „Harry, du würdest bei deinem Vater leben. So wie es sein sollte." „Und wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe", vollendete Harry seinen Satz und lächelte Snape vorsichtig an. Dieser nickte und es schien sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auszudehnen…

Der Beamte atmete erleichtert auf: „ Mister Snape, wenn Sie hier bitte unterschreiben und so offiziell die Vaterschaft anerkennen." Snape griff zu dem Federkiel und setzte seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament. Dann erhoben sich alle und Dumbledore nickte allen so und verschwand mit einem „Wir sehen uns in der Schule". Harry und Snape verließen in einem gemäßigten Tempo, als sie den Brunnen passierte, hielt Snape inne und warf eine Galeone in den Brunnen. Harry sah ihn fragend an. „ Ich habe mir geschworen, dass wenn eines Tages herauskommt, dass du mein Sohn bist, werde ich diesem Brunnen meinen Dank aussprechen." Harry nickte: „das habe ich auch schon einmal getan, als ich freigesprochen wurde, nach meiner Anhörung letztes Jahr." Snape nickte. „Komm wir holen deine Sachen von den, wie heißen sie gleich?" Harry seufzte: „Den Dursleys."

Die Abreise und ein Neuanfang

Sie apperierten zusammen in den Ligusterweg. Die Abreise stellte sich als einfacher raus, als vorgestellt. Sein Onkel war zwar ärgerlich seine Arbeitskraft für den Sommer zu verlieren, aber der Gedanke daran, dass er Harry nie wieder sehen musste, ließ ihn aufatmen. Snape hielt sich zurück, aber Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser seinen verwandten doch zu gerne einen Spruch aufgehalst hätte.

Harry hatte seine Sachen schnell zusammen gesucht und innerhalb weniger Minuten standen sie wieder auf dem Gehweg vor seinem alten Zuhause. „Ich wohne in der Nähe von London, kurz vor der Stadt. Gib mir deinen Koffer, wir apperieren." Harry konzentrierte sich darauf Snape zu folgen und stand kurz darauf vor einem riesigen Zaun. Da wo die Einfahrt war, versperrte ein riesiges Tor die Sicht. Auf diesem war ein Schild angebracht, eine Schlange die ein riesiges S darstellte. Snape öffnete es mit der Bewegung seines Zauberstabes. „Nur Familienangehörige können dieses Tor öffnen. Meine Eltern haben viel auf Sicherheit gegeben, deswegen." Sie gingen den Weg zum Haus hoch. Es war ein großer Garten, hier würde man super Quidditch spielen können. Das Anwesen war riesig, die Eingangstür öffnete sich und ein Hauself kam auf sie zu. Er nahm Snape Harrys Koffer ab. „willkommen, Master, das Essen ist serviert", fipste er ängstlich und verschwand mit einem Plopp. Snape sah Harry an. „Komm wir gehen was Essen, du siehst aus, als könntest du was vertragen." Harry nickte, ja das Essen bei den Dursleys war wie immer ein wenig karg gewesen und den Kuchen, den er geschickt bekommen hatte, war auch nicht immer so hungerstillend gewesen.

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle. Sie war im hellen Marmor gehalten und eine große Wendeltreppe führte nach oben. An den Wänden waren alte Figuren und Staturen aus der römischen Zeit. Eine Tür im Erdgeschoss stand offen. Snape steuerte darauf zu, Harry hatte sich ein wenig zurückfallen lassen und sah sich um. Die Fenster waren wie in der Kirche mit Fensterbildern in den verschiedensten Farben und ließen die Halle somit in mehreren Farben erscheinen. „komm Harry, ich zeig die später das Haus."

Harry folgte ihm schnell, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Snape sauer wurde. Das Esszimmer war groß. An dem Tisch konnten locker zwanzig Leute essen ohne sich im Weg zu sein. Am einen Ende des Tisches war für sie beide gedeckt worden. Sie setzten sich und wünschten sich einen guten Appetit. Harry griff zu, es gab erst eine Suppe und dann Hühnerbrust mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Nach dem Essen sah er auf. Snape hatte kaum was angerührt und stand auf. Er öffnete eine weitere Tür, die einem Wohnzimmer gleich kam.

Harry stand auf und folgte ihm, als er sich umsah, bemerkte er zwei Hauselfen, die den Tisch aufräumten. Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das alles erklären soll. Zuerst mal tut es mir leid, dass ich dich unfair behandelt habe. Aber mein Stolz machte es mir nicht möglich, mir dich anders dir gegenüber zu verhalten. Lily wollte alles James verheimlichen und so bist du sein Sohn geworden. Nach ihrem Tod warst du für mich verloren und ich konnte dich nicht zu mir holen, dass wäre dein Tod gewesen. Der dunkle Lord war zwar verschwunden, aber seine Anhänger wollten, dass der Verursacher stirbt. Ich hätte dich nicht beschützen können und vor allem durfte meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen. Da diesen Sommer endlich rausgekommen ist, dass du mein Sohn bist, habe ich mich entschieden, dich sofort zu mir zu holen, denn hier wirkt der Beschützungszauber der Familie fast noch besser als bei den Dursleys und hier wirst du als letztes vermutet."

Harry hatte gebannt zugehört. Nichts von dem alten Snape war zu spüren, mehr noch Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er ihm blind vertrauen konnte. „Wenn ich mal fragen darf, wie kommt es, dass ich James ähnlich sehe?"

Snape sah erschrocken auf: „Das war ein Zauber deiner Mutter. Um alle zu täuschen hatte sie dich James ähnlich gemacht. Er verliert mit der Zeit seine Wirkung."

„Das erklärt wohl, warum ich mich in letzter Zeit so kaputt und müde fühle", sagte Harry leise. „Was passiert nun? Bekomme ich deinen Namen?"

„Ich denke, dass das wohl am besten sein wird. Wo du jetzt ein anderes Aussehen bzw. dein wirkliches Aussehen bekommst, wäre dein wirklicher Name wohl auch mal angemessen." Harry nickte: „Und der lautet wie?"

Severus blickte ihn an: „Dein Name ist Phoenix Lucius Snape. Du bist nach meinem Cousin benannt. Nur Carlos ist neu, denn schließlich brauchst du ja auch einen eigenen Namen. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie wir das in der Schule handhaben sollten, wie können ja nicht sagen, dass du der Harry Potter tot ist, das würde für Unruhen in der Zaubererwelt sorgen, und der dunkle Lord würde dies sowieso für einen Trick halten. Ich denke, dass wir das bei einem treffen des Ordens in den nächsten Tagen regeln werden."

Harry wusste nicht so genau, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, aber er ging die Gefahr ein, dass Snape böse werden könnte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich dich nennen soll oder darf. Denn schließlich bist du meine Familie, das was ich immer wollte." Snape sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht wies wie meist kaum eine Regung auf, doch ein Lächeln erschein plötzlich: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu früh oder vielleicht auch zu spät für ein Dad ist. Du hast es ja noch nie wirklich geschafft, mich Sir oder Professor zu nennen, aber es kann ja sein, dass dir die einfacher fällt."

Harry nickte eifrig, es war ein schönes Gefühl, endlich einen Vater zu haben und wie es schien, war Snape ein völliger anderer Mensch, als er gedacht hatte.

„So ich glaube, dass ich dir jetzt mal dein Reich zeige, denn als mein Sohn sollst du es endlich mal gut haben." Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hoch. Sie standen in einem großen Gang. Snape durchquerte diesen. Am Ende von dem Gang standen sie vor einer großen Tür, Snape öffnete ihm und leitete ihn mit einer Handbewegung dazu an einzutreten. Harry betrat den Raum. Es war eine große Fensterfront an der Seite unmittelbar davor stand ein großes Himmelbett. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite war ein Kamin und ein Sofa und ein Sessel standen davor. Das Zimmer war in dunkelblau gehalten. Gegenüber von dem Bett ging eine kleine Treppe nach oben. „Dort oben habe ich dir ein kleines Labor eingerichtet. Ich habe gesehen, dass du Zaubertränke nicht abgewählt hast, vielleicht hilft dir das Labor dabei, dass du doch noch Zugang zu diesem Fach findest." Snape lächelte. Harry musste auch ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken: „Naja, als dein Sohn sollte mit dies doch wohl gelingen…"

„Nun denn, mach es dir gemütlich, und dann gehe mal schlafen, du siehst kaputt aus. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit um uns besser kennen zu lernen. Falls noch etwas ist, ich bin unten. Dein Bad ist ein Raum weiter." Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. Endlich hatte er ein Zuhause. Er fühlte sich hier sofort wohl. Wenn ihm heute Morgen jemand gesagt hätte, dass er ab sofort Snapes Sohn wäre, hätte er ihn nur ausgelacht, doch jetzt fühlte sich das alles gar nicht so schlecht an.

Neugierig stieg er die Treppen zu seinem Labor hoch. Erstmal hatte er hier einen großen Tisch. Dann war da an der Seite ein großes Bücherregal, mit normalen Schulbücher und noch einigen über Tränke. Beim näheren Hinsehen sah er auch einige über Verteidigung, die er in den Ferien gewiss noch lesen würde. Dann war noch ein Regal mit tränken und Zutaten, die sein Vater wohlwissend beschriftet hatte, damit er auch nicht an diesem Punkt schon ins Straucheln kommen würde.

Harry ging dann ins Bad um sich bettfertig zu machen, denn er war wirklich kaputt und froh sich ins Bett legen zu können. Diese Nacht schlief er gut und fest. Am nächsten tag erwachte er spät. Als er aufsah, wusste er erst gar nicht, wo er sich befand, langsam fiel es ihm wieder ein. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, das es wohl schon gegen Mittag war. Schnell stand er auf, denn schließlich wollte er nicht als Faulpelz gelten.

Mehr Veränderungen

Nachdem er geduscht hatte und sich seine Sachen übergeworfen hatte, stiege er die Treppe hinab und suchte nach Snape. Im Esszimmer war keine Spur von ihm und auch das Wohnzimmer war leer. Doch die Tür zum Garten stand offen. Snape stand in seiner schwarzen Robe im Garten und topfte mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches Blumen von Töpfen in den Garten um. „Ja, so kann man sich die Arbeit auch leicht machen…" Snape drehte sich um und grinste: „Und das beste dabei ist, dass man sich nicht die Finger schmutzig macht. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry nickte: „Gut und wahnsinnig lange." Snape nickte: „Na Hauptsache gut. Aber was hast du bloß an?" Harry zuckte mit den Schulter: „Die alten Sachen von meinem Cousin."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Na so lass ich dich gewiss nicht rumlaufen, dass ist ja schrecklich, wir sollten einkaufen gehen. Aber erstmal essen wir was." Nach dem Essen gab Snape ihm einen Trank, der ihm sein wirkliches aussehen wiedergeben sollte. Fasziniert betrachtet Harry die Veränderungen im Spiegel. Seine verwuselten Haare waren lang und rabenschwarz, er band sie zu einem Zopf. Seine Haut war blass und nur seine Augen waren gleich geblieben. Er war In der Größe gleich geblieben, und auch immer noch sehr dünn. Nur schien er ein wenig mehr stolzer auszusehen und strahlte eine Kühle und Arroganz aus, die er sonst nur von einer Person kannte, Malfoy. Aber sein Spiegelbild sagt ihm zu. Snape reichte ihm eine Robe unter der er vorerst seine Klamotten verbergen konnte.

"Am besten gehen wir in die Winkelgasse, da bekommen wir was für dich zum Anziehen. Die Todesser lassen sich da nicht blicken, sind ihnen zu viele Auroren da." Harry nickte. „Apperieren wir?", Harry hatte einen großen Gefallen an dieser Art zu reisen gefunden, denn es war die ihm bisher angenehmste Art gewesen.

"Natürlich, ich bin nicht so der Fan vom Flohpulver."

Kurze zeit später waren sie auch schon in der Winkelgasse angekommen und nachdem Snape Harry neu eingekleidet hatte, wanderten sie durch die Straße. Der Scherzartikelladen von George und Fred florierte, Harry sah, dass er voll war mit Jugendlichen, aber reingehen wollte er nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf den Laden Qualität für Quidditsch, es war ein neuer Besen ausgestellt und zwar der Eisblitz 2000. Er war im Elfenbein-Design und so mehr als edel aus. Doch war die Beschleunigungsrate die Gleiche gebelieben. „er ist Mist, deiner bleibt immer noch der Beste" Harry schreckte auf, er drehte sich um und blickte in zwei stahlblaue Augen. „Malfoy", entfuhr es Harry. „Für dich Draco. Da du jetzt bei meinem Patenonkel wohnst, denke ich, dass ich dir die neue Möglichkeit gebe, und dir nochmals meine Freundschaft anbiete. Überleg es dir gut, noch mal gebe ich dir die Chance nicht." Zögernd blickte Harry die ihm geboten hand Malfoys an und schlug dann ein. Es war gut jemanden zu haben, der ihn verstand und er hatte schon lange das Gefühl gehabt, dass dies eher Draco als Ron wäre.

„Dein Vater ist in der Nokturngasse verschwunden, wir können ja schon mal die Bücher fürs nächste Schuljahr kaufen, ich habe meine Liste schon. Mit den Ergebnissen- hast du deine schon?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte schon vollkommen verdrängt, dass diese noch ausstanden. „Bist du alleine hier?" Draco nickte: „Mein Vater hat keine Lust gehabt und mit meiner Mutter ist einkaufen zu langwierig, da gehe ich lieber alleine."

Harry nickte, und sie gingen Richtung Bücherladen. Kurze Zeit später kommen sie tüten bepackt wieder aus dem Laden, aber von Snape war nichts zu sehen. „Was meinst du Draco; hast du Lust auf ein Eis, ich lade dich ein." Draco grinst: „als wenn ich das noch ausschlagen könnte…" Bald darauf saßen sie im Sonnenschein an einem Tisch und aßen ein Eis. Harry zuckte kurt zusammen, er sah Ron und seine Mutter an ihnen vorbeilaufen, Ron warf einen bösen Blick in ihre Richtung, als er Draco erblickte. Wobei er Harry verstohlen und neugierig musterte.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?" fragte Harry Draco. Der grinste: „habe ich gar nicht, dein Vater wollte, das ich mich um dich kümmere er wollte nicht, dass du mitkommst. Ich kenne das, mein Dad nicht mich auch nur ungern mit, früher ja, aber jetzt gar nicht mehr." Harry nickte, er hatte nicht die besten Erinnerungen an diese Gegend, er war immer noch froh, dass Hagrid ihn da aufgelesen hatte.

„Na, da seid ihr beiden ja?" Snape war wieder da, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. An diesen Anblick musste Harry sich erstmal gewöhnen, so oft wie in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er Snape nicht in den letzten fünf Jahren lächeln sehen. „Was meinst du Draco, kommst du uns in den Ferien besuchen?" Draco nickte: „Gerne, das ist in jedem Fall besser als alleine zu Hause zu sitzen, ich frage nachher mal meinem Mutter!"

Harry nickte: „Eine gute Idee." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Draco versprach noch heute Abend eine Eule zu schicken um mitzuteilen, wenn er kommen würde. Als sie wieder zu Hause angekommen waren und Harry erfreut bemerkte, dass er wirklich in der Lage war, das Tor zu öffnen, saß Hedwig auf seinem Bett. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab, der das Hogwarts Wappen trug und ging mit dem Brief nach unten, nachdem er seine Sachen abgestellt hatte. Sein Vater war im Salon und schürte gerade das Feuer im Kamin.

„Ich habe den Brief mit den Prüfungsergebnissen", sage Harry. Er setzte sich auf die lehne des Sessels und sein Vater sich in den Sessel. Harry öffnete den Brief vorsichtig und klappte den Brief auf.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Ohnegleichen

Wahrsagen Mies

Verwandlung Ohnegleichen

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Erwartung übertroffen

Zauberergeschichte Erwartung übertroffen

Zauberkunst Ohnegleichen

Astronomie Erwartung übertroffen

Kräuterkunde Ohnegleichen

Zaubertränke Ohnegleichen

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mister Snape, Sie haben somit 8 ZAGs erreicht.

Anbei erhalten Sie die Bücherliste für das kommende Schuljahr und wie gewohnt fährt der Zug am 01. September um elf Uhr von Gleis 9 ¾.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Professor McGonagell

Stellvertretende Schuldirektorin

Harry atmete aus: „ich habe es in Zaubertränke auf ein Ohnegleichen geschafft, dass hätte ich mir ja nicht träumen lassen", grinste Harry. Sein Vater schnaubte wütend: „also bitte, man wird ja von seinem Sohn erwarten dürfen, dass er wenigstens einmal, wenn es drauf ankommt, einen ordentlichen Zaubertrank brauen kann. Viel schlimmer finde ich, dass du es geschafft hast, dieses schwachsinnige Fach Wahrsagen gewählt hast und dann auch noch durchgefallen bist. Man kann deiner Popularität danken, dass du kein Schrecklich bekommen hast. Ich hoffe, dass du dieses Fach abgewählt hast." Harry nickte eifrig. „Na dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung für dich und ich sehe keinen Grund warum du nicht dein Geschenk für den guten Bestehens deiner Prüfung bekommen solltest."

Harry war überrascht: „Ich bekomme ein Geschenk?" „Natürlich bekommt mein Sohn ein Geschenk nach seiner hervorragenden Prüfungsergebnissen", Snape lächelte und holte einen kleinen Karton hervor. Harry nahm ihn an sich und hob den Deckel hoch. In dem Karton befand sich eine kleine Schlange, sie war schwarz und hat einen leichten Blaustich, sie war kaum größer wie sein Unterarm. „Es ist eine Zwergboa, sie wird nicht größer als einem Meter, so ist es für dich leichter sie zu verstecken und bei dir zu tragen. Ich dachte, dass es das richtige Tier für dich ist, wo du doch Parsel sprichst."

Überglücklich legte er den Karton auf den Boden und umarmte seinen Vater, der zögernd die Umarmung erwiderte. Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah die Schlange an. Sie richtet sich auf Wie ist dein Name fragte Harry sie. Luzifer zischte sie bist du also mein Herr, endlich mal einer der meine Sprache spricht Komm her, ich hole dich erstmal aus diesem Karton

Vorsichtig hob er sie aus dem Karton, sie verkroch sich gleich in seinen Ärmel und machte es sich dort bequem. Harry wurde auf ein Klopfen an der Scheibe aufmerksam. Mit einem Alohomora öffnete er die Tür und eine schwarze Eule flog herein und setzte sich neben Snape. Dieser nahm ihr einen Brief ab und reichte ihn Harry. „er ist für dich, vermutlich von Draco."

Es war ein Siegel mit einem großen M auf der Rückseite und an ihn Adressiert. Schnell riss er ihn auf

Meine Mutter hat nichts dagegen, dass ich eich besuchen komme. Werde wohl übermorgen ankommen.

Draco

Harry ließ den Brief sinken: „Übermorgen ist er hier."

Snape nickte: „Das ist gut, ich habe an dem Abend ein Treffen mit dem Orden, dann bist du nicht so alleine hier." Harry nickte und ging in sein Zimmer, er wollte einen Brief an Ron schreiben, zwar wollte er nicht s von seinem Vater erzählen, aber wenn es sich nicht bei Ihnen melden würde, machten sie sich noch unnötig Sorgen.

Hallo Ron.

Wie geht es dir? Was machst du denn in den Ferien, hat Hermione sich schon gemeldet? Heute sind meine Prüfungsergebnisse angekommen, hast du deine auch schon bekommen. Ich habe es doch tatsächlich auf ganze 8 ZAGs geschafft. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Habe in Wahrsagen doch glatt M bekommen, wenn das mal keine Leistung ist…

Liebe Grüße, auch an deine Familie,

Harry

Hedwig saß erwartungsvoll neben ihm und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. Er band ihr den Brief um und schickte sie auf die Reise. Er seufzte auf, damit hatte er den Grundstein für sein Versteckspiel gelegt, dass ihn in dem nächsten Jahr verfolgen würde. Doch das ließ sich nicht vermeiden, denn schließlich wollte er nicht allen von seinem Familiendrama erzählen und so hatte er wenigstens einen Vater. Und das war das, was wirklich zählte.

Das Gefühl von Vertrautheit

Harry stand auf und ging langsam die Treppe hinab. Es war dunkel geworden. Das Haus erschien ihm nicht unheimlich, viel mehr hatte es einen Hauch von einem Geheimnis, so als wenn es schon viel erlebt hatte und seine Geschichte lieber für sich behalten wollte. Die Schatten warfen sich auf den Boden, die Farben waren in ihrer Dunkelheit unterschiedlich. Die Figuren schienen in diesem Licht ein wenig angst einjagend, aber Harry fühlte sich heimisch hier und ging zielstrebig auf den Salon zu, in dem er seinen Vater vermutete. Doch der Salon war leer. Das Feuer brannte noch im Kamin und die Tür zum Garten war geschlossen, also musste er sich auch nicht da draußen auf die Suche zu machen. Er dimmte das Feuer mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und drehte sich um. Vom Esszimmer ging noch eine Tür ab, er öffnete sie, aber hier war die Küche und auch diese war leer. Sie war riesig und im Landhaus-Stil gehalten. Große Schränke standen hier, ein Kamin und ein Herd. An der Fensterseite war eine große Arbeitsfläche und daneben war das Abwaschbecken eingelassen. Ein Tisch stand neben der Tür, mit zwei Stühlen davor. Vorsichtig zog Harry wieder die Tür zu. Den Rest des Erdgeschosses machte die große Eingangshalle aus, die aber auch leer war. Somit war Harry wieder auf dem Weg nach oben. Die erste Tür öffnete sich leicht, er stand in einem Zimmer, das zweifellos ein Schlafzimmer darstellte. Denn meisten Platz beanspruchte ein großes Himmelbett. An der Seite war ein Schrank. Der Boden war mit einigen Fellen belegt und das Fenster war mit schwarzen Vorhängen zugezogen. Auch bei der nächsten Tür hatte er kein Glück. Es war eine riesige Bibliothek, vor dem Fenster, das wieder wie die in der Eingangshalle farbig gestaltet war und dem Zimmer so ein lebendiges Flair verlieh, stand ein Sofa und ein Tisch. Harry beschloss hierher wieder zu kommen, denn die Bücher erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn gewiss waren welche dabei, an die er in Hogwarts nicht so ohne Probleme herankommen würde.

Bei der nächsten Tür hatte er Glück. Dies schien das Arbeitszimmer seines Dads zu sein. Am Fenster stand der Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Pergamente nur so stapelten, neben diesem stand, wie war es anders zu erwarten ein Regal. Der Boden war Holzparkett, auf dem an einigen Stellen ein Teppich ausgelegt war. An der rechten Seite war der Kamin, vor dem ein großer weißer Teppich lag, auf dem Kaminsims standen einige Fotos. Auf der linken Seite war wieder eine Tür. Sein Vater saß am Schreibtisch und war über ein Pergament gebeugt. Als Harry eintrat, hob er kaum den Blick vom Pergament. Um ihn nicht zu stören, schloss Harry leise die Tür hinter sich und ging dahin, wohin ihn seine Neugier trieb, dem Kamin, um sich die Fotos genauer anzuschauen. Zu seiner Überraschung war da ein Foto von ihm als Baby, er war in einem Korb und lag unzweifelbar vor der Tür der Dursleys. Dann war da ein weiteres von ihm, das ihn in seinem Element zeigte, er bei einem Quidditch-Spiel gegen die Slytherins, denn Draco tauchte hier und da neben ihm auf. Ein weiteres zeigte seine Mum. Sie war alleine auf dem Bild und lächelte zögerlich. Dann war da noch eine junge Frau, rabenschwarze Haare, dunkelbraune Augen, harte Gesichtszüge, die er von seinem Vater nur allzu gut kannte, nur lächelte sie und versuchte ständig jemanden ins Bild zu ziehen, der sich als sein Vater rausstellte. Interessiert nahm er das Bild in die Hand und ging zu seinem Vater. Er las noch immer. Als Harry neben ihm stand sah er auf: „was hast du da?", fragte er und zeigte auf das Bild. Harry zeigte ihm das Bild: „wer ist das denn?" Snape streckte die Hand aus und nahm das Bild: „ Selene, meine Schwester, sie ist fünf Jahre jünger als ich. Sie kommt morgen und dann kann ich sie dir vorstellen. Sie wird hier bleiben, solange ich in London bin, damit du hier nicht mit Draco alleine bist und ihr das Haus auseinander nehmt." Snape grinste: „du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich meinen Sohn, der in seinem Leben so ziemlich jede Schulregel übertreten hat hier alleine lasse?" Harry versuchte möglichst unschuldig anzusehen: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, muss ich das wohl von irgendjemanden haben.." Grinsend sah er seinen Vater an, der jetzt versuchte sich keine Schuld zuzuweisen zu lassen.

Harry brachte das Bild wieder an seinen Angestammten Platz zurück und setzte sich auf den Teppich. Sein Vater war aufgestanden: „Na, hast du das Haus erkundet?", fragte er Harry und während dessen brachte er ein wenig Ordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Eigentlich war ich eher auf der Suche nach dir, und so habe ich gleich das Haus ein wenig erkundet, habe dich ja schnell gefunden." Snape nickte und nahm neben seinem Sohn Platz. „Ich habe deine Mutter sehr geliebt. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast du ja schon mal gesehen, wie sie sich für mich eingesetzt hat." Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, ungern wurde er daran erinnert, dass er ihn Snapes Privatgemach rum geschnüffelt hatte und auf sein Denkenarium gestoßen war, aber Snape legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Arm und fuhr fort: „Das kam nicht von alleine, zu der Zeit sind wir zusammen gekommen. Ich wollte eigentlich lieber immer alleine bleiben, aber deine Mutter hatte eine Anziehungskraft, der ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Wir waren nicht lange zusammen, doch konnte ich sie nie vergessen. Ich hatte mich den Todessern angeschlossen, was sie nicht tolerieren konnte und dein Vater war zu der Zeit da, als sie jemanden brauchte. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt. Wir haben uns noch einmal gesehen und haben da miteinander geschlafen. ZU der Zeit war sie schon mit James verlobt, aber wir konnten nicht voneinander lassen. Danach bin ich ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, ich wollte dass sie glücklich wird und wusste, dass sie mit mir nie glücklich werden konnte. Als ich dann erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war, kam ihn mir der Gedanke auf, dass du auch von mir sein konntest, aber sie stritt alles ab und hatte ja dein Aussehen verändert, so dass du mir in keinster Weise ähneltest und so ließ ich die Sache auf sich beruhen, wobei ich das Gefühl hatte, dass uns etwas verband. Als du auf die Schule kamst, wurde mir mit der Zeit klar, dass wir uns ähnelten, aber ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, denn so viele Jahre hatte ich mir etwas anderes eingeredet. Aber ich beschützte dich, wo ich konnte, nur ließ ich auch keine Möglichkeit aus dir das Leben so schwierig wie möglich zu machen. Denn es bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass du nicht mein Sohn warst. Als du nach dem Trimagischen Turnier zurückkamst, nahm ich dir etwas Blut ab und untersuchte es. Es passte zu dem meinen, nur konnte ich nicht überprüfen, ob das deines Vaters unserem ähnlich war. So schickte ich meine Ergebnisse an das Ministerium, natürlich anonym, was das Ganze erheblich verlangsamte. Doch schließlich wurde der Fall überprüft und so kam es zu der Sorgerechtsverhandlung und ich konnte dich als meinen Sohn anerkennen."

Harry hatte schweigend zugehört und sagte schließlich: „Ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist, jetzt habe ich dich als Vater und das entschädigt die Jahre bei den Dursleys. Es kann ja nämlich alles nur noch besser werden, Dad." Snape lächelte bei der Anrede und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Dann erhob er sich und ging an den Schreibtisch: „Meine Schwester freut sich schon dich kennenzulernen, sie hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, dass ich dein Blut an das Ministerium schicke. Sie wohnt in der USA, nachdem ich auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt hatte, hat sie sich von mir abgewandt und einen Professor der Zaubererkunst in New Orleans geheiratet und ist Professorin zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden, welch eine Ironie. Naja, nachdem ich auf den richtigen Weg zurück gefunden hatte, hat sie den Kontakt wieder zu mir aufgenommen. Mittlerweile ist auch sie eine Angehörige des Ordens und kommt sooft es geht nach Hause, um uns tatenkräftig zu unterstützen."

Harry war begierig darauf seine Familie kennen zu lernen: „gibt es noch andere Familienmitglieder, von denen ich wissen sollte?" Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „alles schwarze Magier und Hexen, naja, die Malfoys kennst du ja, Lucius ist mein Cousin. Die Lestranges sind meine Cousins väterlicherseits und die anderen Namen dürften die nicht soviel sagen. Tja, wahrscheinlich ein Grund, warum ich immer so ein Einzelgänger war, denn die Auswahl ist ja nicht gerade groß. Die Familie deiner Mum kenne ich nicht, es gibt ja auch nur wenige Zauberer in ihrer Familie, sie kommen aus Irland, vielleicht erfahren wir bei Zeiten mal mehr über diese."

Mit dieser Antwort gab Harry sich zufrieden, müde fing er an zu Gähnen und steckte damit doch gleich seinen Vater an: „Du solltest zu Bett gehen, morgen wird nicht so lange geschlafen, junger Mann." Setzte er mit einem strengeren Ton hinten ran. Harry nickte brav und erhob sich, um ihn sein Zimmer zu gehen. Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm sich sein Pergament wieder vor. „schlaf gut, mein Sohn." „Du auch", mit diesen Worten verließ Harry das Zimmer und machte sich bettfertig.

Schnell war er eingeschlafen.

Er war in einem dunklen Gang, der sich verschlängelt durch das Gebäude zu ziehen schien. Von den Decken kamen vereinzelte Wassertropfen und es war moderig. Harry schien vereinzelte Schreie zu hören. Er ging vorsichtig den Gang entlang, als er an einem Gefängnis vorbeikam. Durch die Gitterstäbe konnte er zwei Personen erkennen, die auf dem Boden lagen und wimmerten. Harry ging weiter, er schien von einer Kraft angezogen zu werden. Eine schwarze Tür öffnete sich. Eine riesige Schlange war in der Mitte des Raumes, an ihrer Seite standen jeweils ca. 5 Todesser. Vor der Schlange stand sein Vater. Als er den Raum betrat, richteten zwei von diesen ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Dad und riefen „Crucio". Die Kraft der Sprüche ließen seinen Vater zusammen knicken und er fiel auf den Boden…

„Nein", Harry fuhr in seinem Bett auf, schweißgebadet saß er ihm Bett. Anders als sonst schmerzte seine Narbe nicht, aber sein Puls raste förmlich. Seine Hände zitterten und Harry sah sich hastig um und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wusste, wo er sich befand. Seine Tür wurde aufgerissen und Snape stand in der Tür, schnell stand er an Harrys Bett und musterte ihn besorgt: „was ist geschehen, ich habe dich schreien hören."

Harry sah auf: „Ich habe einen Alptraum gehabt, das passiert mir ständig." Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er seinen Vater in Sorge versetzte, normalerweise weckte er damit nur Ron oder niemanden, weil sie alle fest schliefen. Doch sein Vater war sofort zur Stelle gewesen. Eben dieser beschwor eine Tasse heiße Schokolade herauf und reichte sie Harry, nicht ohne noch einen kräftigen Sahnehauben auf dem Kakao entstehen zu lassen. Überrascht sah Harry auf, nie hatte er eine Tasse Schokolade im Bett getrunken, so was war schon echt Luxus und er nahm schnell einen Schluck, nicht das sein Vater sich das noch anders überlegte.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass du gefoltert wurdest, Todesser waren da und der dunkle Lord in seiner Schlangengestalt in einem Verlies oder Schlosskeller. Ich bin an Gefängniszellen vorbeigekommen.", Harry war immer noch atemlos und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Schokolade, die eine beruhigende Wärme in seinem Bauch auslöste.

„es ist immer so, sobald ich jemandem zu Nahe komme, träume ich, dass ihr irgendetwas geschieht. Aber es war keine Vision, denn sonst hätte meine Narbe geschmerzt." Snape nickt, er hatte seinen Arm um Harry gelegt, damit er ihn ein wenig beruhigen konnte. „ich denke es ist ganz natürlich, dass du Alpträume hast, soviel wie du schon durchgemacht hast. Heute Nacht werde ich dir eine wenig Traumlos-Trank geben, damit du jetzt in Ruhe schlafen kannst. Aber nur als Ausnahme, ich verbiete dir hiermit ihn ohne mein Wissen zu nehmen, denn er kann dich schnell abhängig machen." Harry nickt, Snape stand auf und ging in sein Büro. Er kam mit einer kleinen Phiole zurück, die eine hellblaue Flüssigkeit enthielt und kippte den Inhalt ihn Harrys Kakao. „Trink das und versuch zu schlafen. Ich bin in deiner Nähe, ruf wenn du mich brauchst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, aber nicht ohne Harry aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Harry trank den Kakao aus, der einen bitteren Geschmack bekommen hatte und sank schnell ihn einen tiefen Schlaf.

Selene

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einer kleinen Hauselfe geweckt, die ihn vorsichtig anstupste, nach jedem Schups sprang sie zur Seite um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, dass er sie schlagen könnte. „Master muss aufstehen, dass Frühstück steht schon bereit und der Besuch trifft gleich ein." Harry erhob sich langsam, Luzifer hatte sich neben seinem Kopfkissen eingekringelt und sah ihn verschlafen an. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sie vorsichtig. Ich gehe duschen und dann hole ich dich ab Zur Bestätigung, dass sie einverstanden war, nickte sie kurz und Harry stand auf, um sich fertig zu machen.

Als er fertig angezogen war und Luzifer abgeholt hatte ging er die Treppe runter. Es schellte an der Tür, ein dumpfes Glockenspiel erklang und Harry zuckte vor Schrecken kurz zusammen. Snape durchquerte die Halle wünschte Harry einen guten Morgen und öffnete die Tür. Selene stand in der Tür, in natura war sie noch hübscher. Ihr Haar reichte bis zu den Hüften, sie trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, den Snape ihr fachmännisch abnahm. Darunter trug sie einen roten Umhang. Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry freudig an und breitet ihre Arme aus und schloss Harry in eine innige Umarmung. Harry war nie so umarmt worden, ihre Haare rochen nach Vanille und ihre Haut war weich. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss zur Begrüßung. „Er sieht dir so ähnlich, Severus, aber die Augen, ja das sind Lilys." Sie hatte eine sanfte Stimme und betrachtet ihn wohlwollend. „Ich bin deine Tante Selene, aber es reicht mir, wenn du mich Selene nennst, wir wollen mich ja nicht älter machen, als ich bin." Sie lachte hell und zog ihren Bruder in eine Umarmung. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den weg ins Esszimmer, in dem schon für ihr Frühstück gedeckt war. Das Frühstück verlief fröhlich, Selene war interessiert an seinen Prüfungsergebnissen und wollte wissen, wie die Prüfungen abgelaufen waren. Sie war erstaunt, dass er einen Patronus schon seit dem dritten Jahr beherrschte und diesen so gut.

Harry fühlte sich sehr zu ihr hingezogen und sagt verschmitzt grinsend zu seinem Vater: „Na ich glaube, dass ich mit meinem Babysitter einverstanden bin." Snape lachte laut, als er das empörte Gesicht sah, dass seine Schwester machte: „Das habe ich mir gedacht, obwohl ich fast der Meinung bin, dass ihr zusammen noch mehr Unsinn macht, als allein."

Selene konterte mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes, der Ihr Wasserglas über Snapes Kopf beförderte und sich dort entleerte. Harry lachte laut auf, dass wagte sich sonst niemand, seinem Vater eine Dusche zu verpassen, obwohl es so manchen in den Händen gejuckt hatte. Dieser sah auch ein wenig perplex aus, aber er musste dann auch grinsen, denn schließlich hatte er seine Schwester geradezu provoziert.

Der Tag verlief sehr entspannt, Selene hatte sich ein wenig mit ihm duelliert und ihm hier und da einige Tipps gegeben. Harry erfreute dies sehr, denn sonst war er der, der Tipps gab und sich selber ja schlecht verbessern konnte. Am Ende des Tages war er in der Lage kleine Eisblitze auf seinen Gegner zu schleudern. Doch Selene hatte bemerkt, das er zu mehr in der Lage war: „Sag mal Harry, meinst du, das wir mal versuchen sollten, dass du ohne Zauberstab zauberst. Es ist sehr schwierig, da du deine Kraft nicht auf einen Punkt kontrollierst, aber ich denke, dass du das hinbekommst."

Harry nickte eifrig, und sie versuchten es erstmal, dass er seinen Zauberstab zu sich rief. Die Abstände zu ihm wurden immer größer und vor dem Abendessen war er soweit, dass er ihn aus 10 Meter Entfernung zu sich rufen konnte.

"So das reicht vorerst, denn es zerrt schon an deinen Kräften. Morgen versuchen wir es weiter." Harry nickte, der Unterricht bei Selene hat ihm sehr viel Spaß gemacht und es war sehr angenehm, wenn er ein wenig mehr gefordert wurde.

Bei dem Abendessen erzählte Harry seinem Vater von seinem Unterricht und natürlich ließ er es nicht aus, was für Fortschritte er gemacht hatte. „Ich habe gehofft, dass Selene dir Unterricht gibt, sie ist sehr begabt darin in Leute alles herauszuholen, was ihr Potenzial hergibt." Natürlich ließ sein Vater es sich nehmen, hinzuzufügen, dass Selene Harry vielleicht auch ihn Zaubertränke unterrichten sollte, was Harry dazubrachte seinem Vater einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, was diesen herzlich wenig stört, denn er lachte über seinen Spruch. Auch Selene musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Harry schnaubte wütend, aber er konnte nichts entgegnen, nur das er sich jetzt vornahm in den verbleibenden Ferien noch ein wenig mehr für Zaubertränke zu lernen, er wollte seinem Vater zeigen, dass mehr in ihm steckte.

Nach dem Abendessen brachte Hedwig ihm einen Brief von Ron

Lieber Harry,

ich freue mich von dir zu hören. Mir geht es gut Charles ist zu besuch und wir haben viel Spaß und trainieren eifrig Quidditch, damit wir nächstes Jahr auch den Pokal holen. Ich habe nur fünf ZAGs, aber Mum ist trotzdem begeistert. Hermione ist auch zu besuch, und du wirst es nicht glauben, wir sind endlich zusammen. Wollen wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen, wir fahren am letzten Ferientag hin und übernachten im tropfenden Kessel. Hast du Lust?

Ron

Harry hatte seine Schulsachen schon, aber es würde wohl besser sein, wenn er erscheinen würde, denn sonst würde es nur unnötige Fragen geben, aber bis dahin war ja noch ein wenig Zeit. Er verstaute den Brief in seinem Umhang, wünschte seinem Dad und Selene eine gute Nacht und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er sich das Zaubertränke Buch für das nächste Schuljahr vornahm und sich schon einmal ein Überblick verschaffte. Mit dem Gedanken, dass Draco ja morgen ankommen würde und er gespannt war, wie sich das entwickeln würde, schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Tag trainierte Harry wieder mit Selene und als er es das erste Mal geschafft hatte, ihr seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen, öffnete sich die Tür zum Salon und Draco kam auf sie zu. Harry ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte seine Hand: „da bin ich", sagte Draco, „bin ich froh, dass ich hierher kommen konnte, ich habe mich zuhause fast zu Tode gelangweilt." Er lächelte Selene an und gab ihr auch die Hand. Dann ließ er sich in den Rasen fallen. Selene und er übten weiter, bis Snape sie zum Essen hereinrief.

„was meinst du, Phoenix; hast du Lust, wenn wir gleich ein wenig Quidditch spielen? Severus, hast du noch einen Snatch hier, nachdem ich den meinen letzten nicht mehr gefunden habe, da du mich ja so böse geblockt hast?" Snape nickte: „Ich gebe ihn dir. Und außerdem ist das noch gar nichts dagegen, was ihr beide immer auf dem Spielfeld veranstaltet, da wird einem ja ganz schummrig."

Harry lächelte, ja mit Draco Quidditch zu spielen, war immer noch das Beste. Das Spiel war sehr lustig, sie hatte die Klatscher so verhext, dass sie ihnen folgten und mussten nicht nur sich gegenseitig abwimmeln, sondern noch denen ausweichen.

Die Zeit verging schnell, und sie hatten sehr viel Spaß miteinander. Ihre Interessen lagen sehr viel beieinander, Draco half Harry bei Zaubertränken und Harry zeigte Draco noch viele Tricks beim Duellieren und Verwandlung.

An einem Abend rief Snape Harry zu sich. Draco wollte schon zurückbleiben, aber Harry zog ihm am Arm: „ich werde dir eh erzählen, was bei dem Treffen rauskommen ist, da kannst du auch gleich mitkommen." Draco lächelte und begleitete Harry in den Salon. Snape bat sie sich zu setzten. „Also es wurde einstimmig beschlossen, dass du als Harry Potter in die Schule zurückkehrst, um unnötigen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, aber es läuft wohl auf ein Versteckspiel hinaus, aber anders können wir das zurzeit nicht regeln, vor allem weil wir nicht wissen, was der dunkle Lord plant."

Harry schluckte und sah Draco zögernd an: Aber das bedeutet…" Draco beendete seinen Satz: „Das wir wieder zu Feinden werden." Aber Draco lächelte: „Nach außen hin. Verstehst du nicht, das wird gewiss lustig, wir wissen doch, das wir das alles nicht so meinen." Harry nickte zögernd und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Vater, der sich räusperte: „Das ich dein Vater bin, weiß außer uns nur Dumbledore und deine Hauslehrerin. Das war unabänderlich, schließlich gehört sie dem Orden an. Wobei wir alleine entschieden haben, was mit dir passiert, die Weasleys und die anderen denken, dass wir bei den Dursleys immer noch Wache halten und du da deine Ferien verbringst. Sie wollten auch, dass du wieder in das Hauptquartier kommst, aber Dumbledore meinte, dass du bei deinen Verwandten am sichersten bist."

Zwar war diese Lösung nicht unbedingt das, was er sich erhofft hatte, aber es schien kein anderer Ausweg zu geben und so musste er sich dem Beugen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Freundschaft zu Draco dies überstehen würde, aber wie als wenn er Gedanken lesen könnte, lächelte Draco ihn an und drückte kurz seine Hand.

Die Ferien zogen so an ihm vorbei. Zum Geburtstag bekam er von seinem Vater einen Gutschein für einen neuen Zauberstab, den er sich an seinem letzten Ferientag in der Winkelgasse besorgen wollte. Von Draco bekam er ein Freundschaftsamulett, der mit einem Grinsen sagte, dass er ihm so zeigen wollte, dass diese Freundschaft ernst gemeint war. Auf seinem war das Malfoy Siegel auf der Rückseite und Draco hatte eins mit dem Snape Siegel.

Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn fuhr Draco wieder nach Hause und Harry trainierte verstärkt mit Selene. Abends widmete er sich seinen Studien.

Am letzten Ferientag stand er früh auf und packte lustlos seine Schulsachen zusammen und war fast traurig, dass er jetzt zur Schule zurückkehren musste. Sein Vater erwartete ihn in der Eingangshalle, er würde ihn nur zur Winkelgasse begleiten, dann würden die Weasleys sich um ihn kümmern. Herzlich verabschiedete sich Selen von ihm und Harry musste sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wünschen, er hatte sie sehr ins Herz geschlossen.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, trennten sie sich vor dem tropfenden Kessel, Harry nahm seinen Trank, der ihm sein Harry Aussehen wiedergab und betrat den Pub. Die Weasleys hatten sich in einer Ecke versammelt und kamen freudig auf ihn zu. Harry freute sich alle wieder zu sehen, doch war er schon traurig, sein neugewonnenes Leben dafür herzugeben. Ron klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern und Hermione zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Charles nahm Harrys Koffer an sich. Und die drei machten sich auf den Weg durch die Winkelgasse, um durch die Geschäfte zu bummeln und ihre letzten Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie hatten sich ein eis geholt und gingen wieder zurück in den tropfenden Kessel.

Nach dem Essen wurden sie gleich ins Bett geschickt und Harry war das nur recht, er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihn alle wieder so besorgt anschauten, dabei hatte er den besten Sommer überhaupt gehabt. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, Sirius Tod war trotzdem noch belastend für ihn, denn ihm war er sehr nahe gewesen. Doch selbst das war nicht s gegen seine Liebe zu seinem Vater, die Tag für Tag gewachsen war, umso mehr sie sich gegenseitig einander anvertraut hatten. Umso aufgeregter war er, wie sich das alles in Hogwarts entwickeln würde.

Ankunft in Hogwarts

Die Hinfahrt verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, Draco vermied es wohl seine alljährliche Tour durch den Bus zu machen und auch auf dem Bahnsteig waren sie weit voneinander entfernt gewesen. Erst in der großen Halle liefen sie sich über den Weg und Draco machte sich über Ron lustig, der einen ausgewaschenen Umhang trug und verfärbte diesen lila, was sich böse mit seinem roten Haar biss. Bevor Ron sich auf Draco stürzen konnte, war Harry dazwischen getreten und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er musste sich zwingen um eine Lächeln zu unterdrücken und jetzt wusste er, was Draco gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dies würde ein Spaß werden. „Ignem concipere" zischt er und Dracos Umhang fing Feuer, Draco warf seinen Umhang ab und konterte mit einem „Volitare"; Harry wurde von einem Windstoß getroffen, machte einen Salto und landete auf dem Rücken.

Die Schüler johlten, sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten in der Schule und das erste Duell war schon im Gange.

„Expelliarmus", Rief eine Stimme, Harry erschrak, sein Vater hatte ihn und Draco entwaffnet und blickte sie mürrisch an, Draco hob die Reste von seinem Umhang auf und wischte sich den Russ aus dem Gesicht, Snapes Blick fiel auf Harry. Dessen Umhang war zerrissen und er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. „Mister Potter", zischte er, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm einfach fiel, diesen Namen im Hass auszusprechen, unwillkürlich ging er eine Schritt zurück, „kaum in der Schule angekommen richten Sie hier Chaos an. 10 Punkte Abzug und Strafarbeit für Sie."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Ort des Geschehens. Vorsichtshalber hatte er die Zauberstäbe der Beiden mitgenommen und so zogen alle ab und begaben sich an ihre Plätze.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein, Harry", stöhnte Hermione, „jetzt haben wir schon Punkte verloren, ohne welche zu haben." Harry störte dies wenig, als er zum Slytherin Tisch blickt, zwinkerte Draco ihm zu. Er grinste, ja das würde lustig werden. Nach der Aufteilung und dem Essen gingen sie alle schnell in den Aufenthaltsraum und gingen bald zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen teilten Professor McGonagell die Stundenpläne aus. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gab sie Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder und beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er ihm gefällt." Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch und sein Vater nickte ihm kurz zu, um sich dann weiter mit Dumbledore zu unterhalten.

Harry sah auf seinen Stundenplan

Montag

Zaubertränke (2h)

Zauberkunst (2h)

Verwandlung (2h)

Dienstag

VgddK (2h)

Verwandlung (2h)

Kräuterkunde (1h)

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (1h)

Mittwoch

Zauberkunst (2h)

Zaubertränke (2h)

VgddK (2h)

Donnerstag

Verwandlung (2h)

Zauberkunst (2h)

Astronomie (2h)

Freitag

Zaubertränke (2h)

VgddK (2h)

Duellierclub (3h)

„Mensch Harry, das ist aber ein Hammer Unterrichtsplan, aber wenigstens haben wir fast alles zusammen, nur Verwandlung hab ich weniger und du kaum Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Naja, ich will ja auch Heiler werden." Ron verzog das Gesicht: „aber gleich als erstes Snape das kann ja lustig werden." Auf den Weg in den Kerker redet Hermione auf Harry ein: „Bleib bloß ruhig und lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren, Snape wird dich bestimmt abfragen." Dieser Gedanke machte sich auch schon in Harry breit, aber da sah es sein erstes Hindernis. Erstmal musste er an Malfoy vorbei, der kurz vor dem Unterrichtsraum auf ihn wartete

er wollte ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei, aber Malfoy sagte: „na was Potter, Angst?" Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte Harry, dass es noch zehn Minuten waren bis sein Unterricht begann und es juckte ihn in den Fingern. Er packte seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich um und rief: „Fulgurare", er hielt den Blitz klein, aber trotzdem donnerte Draco gegen die Steinwand, Hermione stieß einen Schrei aus und Ron und sie zogen ihn in den Unterrichtsraum, bevor es wieder losgehen würde. Snape war schon im Unterrichtsraum, als er Harry erblickte, der von den beiden in den Raum gezogen wurde, hob er fragend die Augenbraue. „Na Potter, zetteln wir mal wieder Ärger an?" Seine Frage schien beantwortet, als er Draco zersaust den Unterrichtsraum betreten sah.

Kaum merklich seufzte er auf, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich wohl bald mal was anhören durfte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der den Daumen hochhielt, anscheinend hatte er genauso viel Spaß an der Sache wie Harry. „Potter, wie bereite ich den Wolfbannstrank zu?" Hermione zog die Luft zusammen und wollte gerade ansetzten, um ihm zu helfen, als Snape blaffte: „An die Tafel schreiben, Mister Potter!" Mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet ging er auf die Tafeln zu und hatte das Bild mit dem Rezept vor den Augen und Sagte: „Apparere". Die Zutaten schrieben sich unzweifelbat in seiner Schrift an die Tafel, genauso wie eine Kurzbeschreibung der Herstellung. Snape huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen bevor er sich der Klasse zuwandte und Harry bedeutete sich zu setzen. Hermione schien völlig sprachlos zu sein.

Der Unterricht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Harry wurde noch einige Sachen gefragt, die er alle beantworten konnte, natürlich ohne Punkte zu bekommen, die heimste Draco ein. Nach dem Unterricht wollte Harry schnell den Raum verlassen; doch Snape rief: „Potter, hier bleiben." Hermione und Ron sahen ihn mitleidig an. Als die meisten den Raum verlassen hatte, zischte Snape: „Heute Abend, nach dem Essen, in meinem Büro."

Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Vater so ein wenig sauer war, und eigentlich wollte er erstmal jedem Ärger aus dem Weg gehen, aber da kam was dazwischen, Crabble und Goyle eher gesagt.

Sie waren auf dem Weg vom Verwandlungsraum zum Abendessen, als Crabble und Goyle ihnen den Weg versperrten: „Na Schlammblut, hast die Ferien ja anscheinend überlebt." Hermione zuckte zusammen, Draco verließ den Unterrichtsraum und schlenderte auf sie zu. Harry war stehen geblieben, als er merkte, dass Goyle Hermione beleidigte und so traf er wieder auf Malfoy, der den Moment des Unachtsames von Harry nutzte und ihn schockte. Schnell befreite Harry sich von dem Fluch und ließ Malfoy schweben um ihn dann aus zwei Meter Höhe fallen zu lassen. Draco rief „Rectosempra", und Harry flog nach hinten und stürzte die Treppe hinunter, rollte sich ab und kam vor dem Eingangstor zum Stehen.. Als er aufblickte sah er ihn zwei wütend drein blickende dunkelbraune Augen. Er wurde hochgezogen und vor ihm stand Selene, die kaum hörbar zischte: „Das kriegt dein Vater zu hören." Sie schaute zu Draco, der die Gunst der Stunde wahrnahm und regelrecht in die große Halle floh.

Hermione und Ron stützten Harry und gingen Richtung große Halle. Kurz vor der Halle ließen sie ihm zum Glück los und er humpelte in die Halle, wobei er deutlich einen Blick von der Lehrerseite in seinem Rücken spürte, der gewiss von seinem Vater stammte. „Wer mag nur das gewesen sein", fragte Ron, Harry zog mit den Achseln, er durfte ja nicht verraten, dass er mehr als gut wusste, wer das war.

Doch sie mussten nicht lange warten. Dumbledore stellten sie als Selene Art vor, Ihre neue Lehrerin gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry traute sich nicht aufzuschauen und sah nur auf seinen Teller, er verspürte bei dem Gedanken, was ihn nach dem Essen erwartete auch nicht wirklich Hunger. „Sie ist verdammt hübsch, also ehrlich", Harry bekam das Gespräch an seinem Tisch nur am Rande mit, sein Magen fing schon an sich zusammen zu ziehen, als er merkte, dass das Essen immer weniger wurde, und die ersten schon aufstanden. Ron und Hermione erhoben sich und Harry sah auf: „Wo wollt ihr so schnell hin?" Hermione sah ihn verwundert an: „Schnell? Die Lehrer sind schon fast weg und die meisten Schüler auch." Harry sah zum Lehrer Tisch, sein Vater geleitete gerade Selene nach draußen, naja, da wird sei ihn wohl auch gleich in Kenntnis setzen. „Was ist los, wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermione, als er ihnen folgte. „Du musst doch zu Snape." Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er einen Ruf hörte: „Mister Potter, zu meinem Büro geht es aber nicht da lang."

Harry drehte sich um, er hatte es verbockt, da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Snape packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn Richtung sein Büro, riss die Tür auf und schupste ihn in den Raum. „Wer glaubst du denn, wer du bist?" schrie Snape und ein Glas zerbrach, als er auf den Schreibtisch schlug: „Ein Tag ist vergangen und ich musste mich bei Dumbledore für dein Verhalten entschuldigen. Des Weiteren habe ich von meiner Schwester erfahren, dass du nach meiner Ermahnung trotzdem mitten in der Eingangshalle duelliert hast und auch noch die Treppe runter stürzt, kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, was zur Hölle das werden soll?"

Harry wurde das Ganze wirklich unangenehm, aber er kam nicht zu Wort. „Ich will dass du dich benimmst, zwar wissen es wenige, aber du bist verdammt noch mal mein Sohn und du tust das, was ich will."

Snape durchquerte den Raum: „und die Höhe ist, das du Verschwinden willst, obwohl ich mich doch klar ausgedrückt habe und gesagt habe nach dem Essen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bedeutet das, dass du direkt nach dem Essen in meinem Büro erscheinst, OHNE IRGENDWELCHE UMWEGE!"

Sein Dad drehte sich um und funkelte ihn böse an: „Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Harry nickte. Großer Fehler, Snape packte ihn und hob ihn ein Stück in die Höhe: „Bitte was, ich fragte ob ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe, Phoenix Lucius Snape?" Harry stand wieder auf seinen Füßen und sagte klar und deutlich: „Ja, Sir."

Snape sah auf, sein Zorn schien erstmal verflogen, aber seine Stimme hatte noch einen drohenden Unterton: „ Du wirst morgen Abend wieder herkommen, da unterhalten wir uns in Ruhe, bis dahin habe ich mich abgeregt. Und du, mein Sohn, solltest dir überlegen, ob du nicht lieber in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden keinen Ärger machst."

Harry sagte: „Gute Nacht, Sir", öffnete die Tür und zog sie schnell zu. Ein Poltern sagte ihm, dass sein Dad wohl das nächste Glas zerschmettert hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch, Selene kam auf ihn zu, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und sagte leise: „Du bist ein Snape, durch und durch. Geh bitte in die Krankenstation und lass dich durchchecken, wegen dem Sturz. Draco begleitet dich. Und Phoenix, halt dich zurück, das nächste Mal wird es gewiss nicht angenehmer für dich." Mit diesen Worten zog sie die Tür auf und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter sich.

„Tja, das war wohl nicht der Abschluss des Tages, den ich mir erhofft habe, aber wenigstens können wir mal reden.", Draco kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Harry grinste ihn an: „Cooles Duell heute, meinst du nicht?" Draco nickte eifrig: „Nur ärgerlich, dass da eine Treppe war, die habe ich nicht gesehen."

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg auf die Krankenstation. Natürlich mieden sie belebte Gänge, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Madame Pomfrey konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches bei Harry feststellen, aber sie meinte, dass er morgen wohl mit einigen blauen Flecken aufwachen würde. Draco und Harry verließen die Krankenstation und da beide noch nicht zurück in ihre Aufenthaltsräume wollten, gingen sie noch ein wenig durchs Schloss. Harry erinnerte sich an den Raum der Wünsche und sie fanden sich in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer wieder.

„Ich habe verstanden, was du meintest, als du gesagt hast, dass es gewiss noch lustig werden könnte. Hermione versucht mich die ganze Zeit zurück zu halten um jeden Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Da freu ich mich ja erst auf das Quidditch-Spiel. Wann spielen wir denn gegeneinander?", fragte Harry. „Erstmal spielt ihr gegen Hufflepuff und dann spielen wir gegeneinander", Dracos Augen blitzten förmlich, auch ihm stand die Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das Thema überhaupt war aber ihre „Streitigkeiten" auf den Fluren. Als Harry auf die Uhr sah, was es schon fast Mitternacht und sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg in ihre Schlafräume.

Harry war schon fast in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, als Mrs. Norris vor ihm stand. Harry schloss die Augen, heute war er wirklich vom Pech verfolgt, denn wo die Katze war, da war auch der Besitzer nicht weit. Und da bog auch Filch schon um die Ecke und musterte ihn kalt. „Mr. Potter, schleichen wir uns mal wieder nachts durch die Gänge? Naja, da muss ich das ja leider Ihrer Hauslehrerin mitteilen, dass Sie mal wieder die Schulregeln übertreten."

Harry war das momentan schon egal und er stand kurze Zeit später im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermione stürzte auf ihn zu: „Harry, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, ich habe nur gesehen, dass Snape dich weggezerrt hast, erzähl, was ist bloß passiert?" Auch das noch, jetzt musste er sich auch noch was für Hermione einfallen lassen, Ron rief sie zum Kamin, damit sie sich unterhalten konnten. Harry tischte ihnen eine Geschichte auf, das er Snapes Zutatenschrank aufräumen musste und dann von Filch aufgegabelt wurde. So hatte er dafür auch schon mal eine Erklärung, falls Professor McGonagell ihm dafür morgen eine Standpauke hielt.

Verteidigung und schlechte Nachrichten

Er schlief schnell ein und am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ron geweckt, der ihn an den Schultern rütteln musste, damit er wach wurde. Harry stellte sich unter die kalte Dusche, damit er wenigstens ansprechbar war. Auf dem Rücken hatte er einige blaue Flecken davongetragen.

Ohne Vorkommnisse kam er in die große Halle, doch als er den Blick zu seinem Vater warf, ahnte er böses, denn dieser sah ihn mit versteinerter Miene an. Professor McGonagell schien wohl schon geplaudert zu haben. Doch als ihm einfiel, dass er ja gleich VgddK hatte, besserte seine Laune sich schlagartig. Er setzte sich neben Ron und schmierte sein Brötchen und lauschte den Gesprächen der anderen, die sich darüber unterhielten, dass Selene ja so hübsch war und himmelte sie an. Besonders Ron war sehr hingerissen und Harry musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen, wenn er daran dachte, was Ron wohl sagen würde, wenn er erführe, dass ebendiese die Schwester von Snape war.

Auch auf dem Weg zum Unterrichtsraum lief er Draco nicht über den Weg, wofür er fast dankbar war, denn schließlich hatte er auch so schon genug Ärger mit seinem Dad. Selene erwartete Ihre Schüler, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich freue mich, euch begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist auch ja schon bekannt, nachdem euer Schulleiter mich Ihnen allen vorgestellt habe. Ich habe eine Zeitlang in den USA unterrichtet und mich dann entschieden, eine Zeitlang in England zu bleiben und deswegen diese Stelle angenommen.

Ich werde euch alles über Duellieren und Verteidigung lehren, was nötig ist, damit ihr euch verteidigen könnt. Das ist nämlich das Wichtigste." Sie ging während sie redete das Klassenzimmer auf und ab, wohl um sich die Gesichter der Einzelnen zu merken. „Was ist das Wichtigste, was man über seinen Gegner herausfinden oder wenn möglich kennen sollte? Mister Potter?" Harry entging nicht der leicht spöttische Ton, dem sie diesem Namen verlieh, genauso wie sein Vater es immer tat. Harry räusperte sich: „Man sollte seine Schwächen kennen oder zumindest versuchen zu sehen, wann er seine Deckung fallen lässt." Selene nickte und fuhr fort: „Das ist korrekt. Des Weiteren werden wir versuchen, dass jeder Schüler lernt, sich ein Schutzschild aufzubauen oder einen Schutzzauber ausspricht, der Flüche stoppt, manche werden auch in der Lage sein, diese zurückprallen zu lassen."

Sie kehrte zu ihrem Pult zurück und deutet auf die Tafel. „Um das mal praktisch zu prüfen, werde ich euch einen Partner geben. Ich versuche euch Personen zu geben, die ihr nicht Besonders gut kennt oder die ca. eurem Niveau gewachsen sind, damit es auch fair bleibt." Mit einem Mal erschienen Namen auf der Tafel, Harry musste kaum merklich grinsen, als er sah, dass er Malfoy zugeteilt war. Die meisten waren mit Hausgegner zugeteilt, da diese sich eher weniger kannten. „Die praktischen Übungen machen wir freitags im Duellierclub. Jetzt werden wir erstmal einige Flüche und Abblocker zusammen sammeln."  
Die Stunde verlief gut, es schienen allen Spaß zu machen, vor allem war es eine Erholung, dass es wieder zum Praktischen kam, denn letztes Jahr mussten sie sich das selber beibringen, denn Mrs. Umbridge, eine Beamte des Ministeriums war der Meinung, dass sich niemand in Gefahr befand und es reichte, dass sie die Theorie kannten.

Nach der Stunde schlich Harry sich schnell aus dem Unterrichtsraum, er wollte nicht, dass Selene ihm noch eine Nachricht von seinem Vater überbrachte. In Verwandlung fiel nichts Besonderes vor, das war auch schwer möglich, denn hier wurden die Gryffindors alleine unterrichtet.

Voll guten Gewissens machte Harry sich auf dem Weg zum Mittag, denn er hatte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, doch als er kurzzeitig zum Lehrertisch aufsah, war Snapes Blick keine Spur freundlicher und Harry zog es vor, diesem Blick vorerst komplett auszuweichen. Ron sah ihn an: „Nach diesem Blick zu urteilen, kannst du wohl froh sein, dass wir heute kein Zaubertränke haben, der würde dich wohl zerquetschen, wie eine Fliege." Harry nickte, diese Bemerkung nahm ihm die letzten Hoffnungen, dass sein Vater sich in den letzten Stunden beruhigt hatte. Naja, er hatte wegen ihm ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore gehabt, das war echt übel.

Und wie es natürlich klar war hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Slytherins. Harry hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, sobald Hagrid in der Nähe war und seine neuen Monster vorstellte, lag immer Ärger in der Luft.

Sie kamen als letzte an Hagrids Hütte an, der sie freudig grinsend erwartet. Harry hatte hagrid zuliebe das Fach nicht abgewählt und Hermione hatte den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. „Heute stelle ich euch Preffeln vor, kann mir jemand sagen, was es mit diesen Tierchen auf sich hat?" Er schaut in die Runde und zeigte auf Hermione: „Ja bitte." Hermione lächelte und begann: „Preffeln sind kleine mäuseartige Tiere, die man in ihrer Größe nicht unterschätzen sollte. Sie sind in der Lage Feuerbälle zu spucken und haben lange Krallen." Hagrid nickte und fuhr fort: „Sie leben in dunklen Höhlen meist in der Nähe von Vulkanen und ernähren sich von Spinnen und Insekten. Ihr Blut eignet sich für einige Zaubertränke, denn sie verleihen diesen eine lange Wirkzeit. Diese Tiere werden bis zu 100 Jahren alt."

Hagrid hob einen Karton hervor, in dem es scharrte und kratzte. Alle zogen sich ein Stück zurück, aber standen noch so, dass sie sehen konnte, was sich darin befand. Es war ein katzengroßes Mäuschen, dass dunkelrote Augen hatte und leiste fauchte. Malfoy flüsterte Pansy etwas zu, die laut anfing zu lachen. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. Hagrid lies sich nicht stören und erklärte ihnen, was man so machen musste, um sie nicht zu reizen. Draco hatte sich unbemerkt davon geschlichen und Harrys Interesse geweckt, der ihm leise hinterher schlich. Er stand am Waldrand und wartet auf ihn. „Ich sollte dieses Fach abwählen, aber irgendetwas musste ich noch belegen", seufzte Draco, „was meinst du, gehen wir ein bisschen zum See?" Harry nickte, ihn nervte dieser Unterricht auch und Hermione würde schon nichts sagen. Also schlenderten sie zum See. Draco sah ein wenig fertig aus und Harry machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund: „Was ist denn mit dir los, du siehst so niedergeschlagen aus." Draco musterte ihn zögernd, entschied sich aber doch sich mitzuteilen. „Mein Vater hat mir heute Morgen geschrieben, er möchte dass ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause komme." Harry musterte ihn: „ich verstehe nicht ganz, ja du fährst doch immer nach Hause?" Draco schluckte und sah auf den Boden: „In den Ferien werde ich siebzehn und das ist das Alter, in dem man aufgenommen wird." Seine Stimme war leise geworden und er sah Harry mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihn schmerzte. Das war eine sehr üble Lage, Harry wusste, das Draco Muggels und deren Zauberer nicht mochte, aber sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen war eine andere Sache. Er war kein Mörder und von seinen Erzählungen wusste er, dass er auch keiner werden wollte, genauso wenig, dass er gegen Harry kämpfen wollte. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Dein Vater wird dich zwingen, nicht wahr?" Draco nickte und trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen Stein, der in einem hohen Bogen in den See flog. Harry sagte: „Wir werden eine Lösung finden, da bin ich mir sicher, ich gebe dich nicht auf, wir sind Freunde und schaffen das gemeinsam." Dankbar sah Draco ihn an und er schaffte es sogar zu einem kleinen Grinsen, das erlosch als sein Blick hinter Harry fiel. Er packte ihn am Arm: „Wir müssen zurück, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Essen, die anderen sind schon fast wieder in der Schule." Im Dauerlauf liefen sie zum Schloss und rissen die Tür zum großen Halle auf und setzen sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an ihre Plätze. Hermione sah ihn fragend an, und Harry fiel ein, dass er gerade zusammen mit Draco hereingestürmt war, aber er sagte nur: „Später", und Hermione gab sich damit zufrieden. Ron ließ sich gerade darüber aus, wie sehr er sich auf das Spiel am Samstag nächste Woche freute und Harry fiel schnell mit ein, damit er nicht weiter auf sich aufmerksam machte. Sie hatten morgen endlich wieder Training und Harry freute sich darauf endlich wieder Quidditch zu spielen. Anstatt der Zwillinge war jetzt Ginny und eine andere aus der fünften Treiber und er war gespannt, wie die sich schlugen. Es würde eine spannende Saison werden und er war voll Zuversicht, dass sie sich auch dieses Jahr den Pokal holen würden. Und nicht die Slytherins. Als er an diese dachte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja noch zu seinem Dad musste und sein Magen zog sich schon wieder schmerzlich zusammen. Sein Blick ging zum Lehrertisch und zu seiner Überraschung war der Platz von eben diesem leer war und er ahnte böses.

Nach dem Essen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und blieb vor der Tür stehen, um tief Luft zu holen. Just in diesem Moment wurde ebendiese aufgerissen und sein Vater funkelte ihn böse an. Er zog ihn ins Büro und zischte: „Setzen, sofort." Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und sein Vater kam drohend auf ihn zu. „Das mit deinem guten Betragen hat ja HERVORRAGEND geklappt. Nicht das ich nachts erfahre, dass du um Mitternacht von Filch aufgelesen wurdest, genauso wie ich Draco erwischt habe, nein, am nächsten Tag besitzt du die FRECHHEIT und schwänzt den Unterricht." Als Harry ansetzen wollte, um zu erklären, dass dieser Unterricht eh nicht wichtig war und er sowieso nichts verpasst, brüllte sein Vater los: „Mir ist egal, welchen Unterricht du schwänzt, Tatsache ist doch, dass du denkst, dass du dich mir widersetzen kannst, und das ist definitiv NICHT der Fall, mein Sohn." Mit einer Bewegung wischt er alles vom Schreibtisch, poltern fielen Bücher und Gefäße mit den verschiedensten Flüssigkeiten auf den Boden. „Ich habe keine Lust, mich jeden Tag wieder über dich aufzuregen, verstehst du, was ich sage?" Harry ließ ein leises: „Ja, Sir." Verlauten.

Doch Snape war total in Rage. Er packte Harry und zog ihn hoch. Harry hatte keine Kraft sich zu wehren, die Hände seines Vaters bohrten sich in seine Haut: „Du wirst am nächsten Quidditch-Spiel nicht teilnehmen, mein Lieber. Ich lass mir nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen und anders scheinst du es ja nicht zu verstehen. Sobald ich je wieder erfahre, dass du irgendeinen Unterricht versäumst ohne mich zu informieren, spielst du NIE wieder, haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry war sprachlos, er durfte nicht spielen, das war grausam! Doch er wollte seinen Vater nicht noch mehr aufregen und er kannte ihn zu gut, hier war definitiv das allerletzte Wort gesprochen, da war nichts zu machen.

Sein Vater ließ ihn los und Harry stürzte auf den Boden, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Langsam erhob er sich. Er war traurig, es war jetzt das zweite Mal, dass er so einen Ärger von seinem Vater bekommen hatte und er war sicher nicht stolz auf sich.

Snape ließ ihn stehen und ging in seine Privaträume. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit entlassen war, aber er wusste, dass er gewiss nicht schlafen könnte, wenn sie sich jetzt so trennten. Leise folgte er seinem Vater, der vor seinem Kamin stand und mit der Hand immer wieder gegen den Sims schlug. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters, der inne hielt. „Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte er leise und hoffte, dass sein Vater sich beruhigt hatte und ihm verzieh. Keine Reaktion. Er holte Luft: „Dad?". Sein Vater drehte sich um und sah ihn an: „Du bist furchtbar, wie viel Regeln kann man denn an einem Tag brechen? Was denkst du, wer du bist? Es fällt doch alles auf mich zurück." Harry nickte und er nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Zögernd sah sein Vater ihn an und nahm dann neben ihm Platz.

„Es ist nicht einfach Vater zu sein, vor allem nicht deiner. Letztes Jahr hat es niemanden interessiert, welche Regeln du brichst, aber jetzt sehen sie mich an. Und dich zu erziehen, ist gewiss nicht einfach", Snape lächelte. Er zog Harry an sich und drückte ihn.

„Geh jetzt ins Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Erleichtert, dass sein Vater ihm nicht mehr so böse war, verließ Harry dessen Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, Ron und Hermione waren nicht da, aber Angelina saß an einem Tisch. Harry überbrachte ungern schlechte Nachrichten, aber je eher umso besser. Er trat an ihren Tisch und fragte: „Welche Nachricht möchtest du zuerst hören, die gute oder die schlechte?" Angelina sah ihn entgeistert an, schon letztes Jahr hatte er ihr genügend Kummer bereitet, und er war nicht froh, dass dieses Jahr genauso begann. Harry holt Luft und sagt: „Ich darf zwar wieder spielen, nur nächsten Samstag nicht, ich habe da so ein wenig Mist gebaut und naja, das war die Strafe." Angelina sah ihn böse an: „Na, das sind ja tolle Nachrichten, zum Glück ist das kein Spiel gegen die Slytherins." Harry nickte und verzog sich, bevor die nächste Person ihm eine Standpauke hielt.

Doch soviel Glück hatte er nicht, kaum nachdem er sich an seine Hausaufgaben gesetzt hatte, stürzte sich Ron auf ihn und fragte, wer zur Hölle ihm denn das Spielen verboten hatte. Harry schluckte und sagte: „Snape". Ron wurde blass, gegen den würde er nichts ausrichten können, doch er meinte, dass er Professor McGonagell dies berichten würde. Bevor Harry ihn davon abhalten konnte, war dieser auch schon verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er Trübsal blasend zurück und meinte, dass sie gesagt hätte, dass sie nicht machen könnte und dass er sich damit abfinden musste. Harry hatte nichts Anderes erwartet und nickte nur. Er ärgerte sich sehr, aber versuchte sich und Ron damit zu trösten, dass er ja dann gegen die Slytherins dabei sein würde, was diesen ein wenig aufbaute.

Harry beendete seine Hausaufgaben und legte sich bald schlafen, denn er wollte Hermione aus dem Weg gehen, die sicher wissen wollte, wieso er neuerdings mit Draco den Unterricht schwänzte und ihm war noch keine passende Ausrede eingefallen, was wohl daran lag, dass es diese wohl nicht gab. Aber mit diesem Problem wollte er sich erst morgen auseinander setzen, für den heutigen Tag hatte er genug Ärger gehabt und er musste fit sein für morgen, denn Zaubertränke stand auf dem Plan und er wollte seinem Vater beweisen, dass er sich zusammen reißen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen schien nichts darauf hinzudeuten, dass es Ärger geben konnte. Harry nahm neben seinen Freunden Platz und Hermione sah ihn an: „Wie schaffst du es nur immer soviel Chaos zu veranstalten?" Die Nachricht, dass Harry nicht am ersten Quidditch Spiel teilnehmen durfte, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Ron war am meisten niedergeschlagen, weil Professor McGonagell sich nicht erweichen lassen hatte: „Sie wollte ihn nicht mal fragen. Als wenn er dein Vater währe und so was so über ihren Kopf entscheiden dürfte, es ist doch ganz klar, was er damit bezweckt, er will nur sicher gehen, das sein Team dieses Jahr gewinnt." Harry war bei dem Kommentar, dass Snape sein Vater sein könnte, kurz zusammen gezuckt und es entging ihm nicht, dass Hermione ihn anschaute und sich anscheinend mal wieder den Kopf über ihn zerbrach.

Doch er versuchte ihr nicht noch mehr versteckte Hinweise zu geben, schließlich war sie nicht doof und so gut konnte er sich nicht verstellen. Er aß hastig sein Frühstück auf und beeilte sich zu seinem Unterrichtsraum zu kommen. Er nahm als erster im Raum Platz, ganz hinten, weil er wusste, dass Hermione diese Reihe mied, denn da würde sie zu sehr abgelenkt. Ron ließ sich aber neben ihm fallen. Sie lernten einiges über freie Magie und Harry ließ sich den Spaß nicht nehmen und brachte Professor Flitwick dazu einige Meter über ihnen zu schweben, allerdings ohne seinen Zauberstab zu heben, der Professor nahm dieses gut auf und dankte Harry für dieses praktische Beispiel der stablosen Magie und gab ihm zwanzig Punkte dafür.

„Naja, so haben wir schon einmal einige Punkte, die uns wohl gleich in Zaubertränke abgezogen werden", meckerte Ron, wobei er aber wohl Recht hatte. Draco war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, und so kamen sie auch heute ohne Probleme in den Unterrichtsraum. Snape war nicht im Klassenraum und so setzten sie sich in aller Ruhe hin und Harry übte mit Ron das Transformieren von toten Gegenständen in lebendige, so wie jetzt sein Buch der Zaubertränke in kleine Mäuse. Ron streckte gerade sein Zauberstab aus, um den Zauberstab zu sprechen, als Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang den Unterrichtsraum betrat. Vor ihrem Tisch kam er natürlich zum Stehen. „Wem gehört den das Buch, das hier zum Üben gebraucht wird, und dann auch noch von einer Person, die so talentfrei im Umgang mit Verwandlung ist", er schenkte Ron einen verachteten Blick und sah Harry an, der sagte: „Mir, Sir." Snape schnaubte: „Können sich das wohl leisten, Ihre Bücher für solche Versuche zur Verfügung zu stellen, Mister Potter." Mit einem leisen _Ignem concipere_ seitens seines Vaters fing das Buch Feuer und fackelte vor Harrys Augen ab, der zu überrascht war, Um das Feuer zu löschen.

Total sprachlos ließ Snape seinen Sohn vor seinem Häufchen Asche sitzen und begab sich an seinen Pult, um die Unterrichtsinhalte des nächsten Semesters anzusagen. Hermione beugte sich zu Harry rüber und flüsterte: „Ich möchte doch zu gerne wissen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, dass er neuerdings soviel Energie darauf verwendet dich zu piesacken."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und fuhr Harry an: „Mister Potter sind Sie der Meinung, dass sie meinem Unterricht nicht folgen brauchen, oder warum kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass Sie sich in meinem Unterricht unterhalten dürfen. Wenn das so ist, können Sie gerne gehen." Mit einem _pandere_ schwang die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum auf. Harry grinste, ohne sich umzudrehen schaffte er es, dass sich die Tür allein durch seine Willenskraft wieder schloss.

So konnten sie in aller Ruhe sich wieder dem Unterricht widmen. Harry blieb aber nicht unbemerkt, dass Malfoy bedrückt aussah und er war sehr mürrisch und bekam sich schnell mit Pansy in die Haare, weil er meinte, dass sie zu doof wäre, einen einfachen Zaubertrank herzustellen. Harry hatte auch kleinere Schwierigkeiten, was vermehrt daran lag, dass sein Buch in seinen Einzelteilen zerlegt auf seinem Pult lag, und ihm nicht als Nachschlagwerk zur Verfügung stand.

Als Snape an seinem Tisch vorbei kam, zischte er leise: „Andersrum", und deutete auf den Trank. Harry nickte, das hatte er vergessen, bei diesem Trank musste er oftmals in die andere Richtung rühren, damit er seine volle Wirkung erreichen konnte. Die Unterrichtsstunde verlief ohne weitere Vorfälle, doch am Ende der Stunde, kam es wieder zum allbekannten Problem, Neville schaffte es mal wieder seinen Kessel explodieren zu lassen. Snape raste vor Wut und zog dem Armen 20 Punkte ab, und Harry flüsterte: „Da gehen sie hin, meine Punkte", Ron nickte verstohlen. Neville verließ so schnell wie möglich den Unterrichtsraum, um ja Snapes Zorn zu entkommen, was Harry ihm voll nachempfinden konnte.

Draußen wurde aber eben dieser von Malfoy und seine Kumpanen aufgehalten, Harry hielt sich erstmal zurück, aber Ron stürzte sich sofort auf Goyle und versuchte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten. Crabble packte Ron am Umhang und stieß ihn gegen die Wand, Hermione lief zu ihm und half ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten. Draco näherte sich den beiden drohend: „Na Wiesel, hast dein Schlammblut ja gut erzogen, dass sie dich gleich verteidigen kommt. Wo ist denn der Potter, denn suche ich eigentlich, denn unser Duell ist ja noch nicht vorbei." Harry kam aus dem Schatten der Gänge heraus und ging auf Malfoy zu. „Lass es Harry, wir müssen zum Unterricht", rief Hermione ihm zu. Harry visierte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab. Aber dieser war schon im Unterrichtstraum verschwunden und so hatte sich das auch schon erledigt.

Selenes Unterricht wurde so langsam zu Harrys Lieblingsunterricht, sie hatte ein großes Wissen über Duellieren und Verteidigung. Diesmal gingen sie den letzten berühmte Kampf der Zaubereigeschichte durch, Dumbledore gegen Grindewald. Es war mal interessant zu erfahren, wie Dumbledore sich zu verteidigen wusste und welche Zauber er anwand. In Harry entstand so langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass alle nach ihren Möglichkeiten suchten, in auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, der wohl auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte seinem Vater von der Prophezeiung erzählt und diesen damit in einen regelrechten Großalarm versetzt.

Und es wird noch schlimmer

Als Gong erklang, der sie ihnen mitteilte, dass dieser Unterricht beendet war, gab Selen ihnen die Hausaufgabe eine Zusammenfassung über dieses Duell zu schreiben und die Wirkungsweise der unterschiedlichen Zaubersprüche genau zu erläutern. Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Unterrichtsraum.

Als er gerade den Unterrichtsraum verließ, merkte er schon eine unbekannte Ruhe. Er drehte sich um, und sah, dass Draco vor ihm stand, alleine. Harry sah in den Unterrichtsraum, aber Ron und Hermione unterhielten sich gerade mit Selene. „Was ist los?", fragte er Draco. Dieser fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar, das inzwischen bis über die Schulter reichte, er hatte sich aufgehört das Haar nach hinten zu gelen und trug wie Harry in seiner eigentlichen Gestalt einen Zopf. „ich glaube, dass du wissen solltest, dass dein Dad wieder als Spion arbeitet, er wird bestimmt bald wieder zu einem Treffen gehen." Harrys Puls ging schneller: „Damit setzt er sich unnötigen Gefahren aus, dass ist viel zu gefährlich" Draco antwortete nicht, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief: „Impendimenta". Harry wurde von der unerwarteten Wucht des überraschenden Fluches nach hinten geworfen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Hermione auf ihm zulief, was wohl der Grund für Dracos Angriff war. Langsam erhob er sich und spürte die Kraft in seinem Zauberstab und musste sich zurückhalten, damit er seinen Freund nicht ernsthaft verletzte. Er musste grinsen und rief: „Maculare"; Draco sah ihn entgeistert an und im nächsten Moment war dieser auch von oben bis unten mit Dreck besuhlt. Harry fing laut an zu lachen und auch Ron und Hermione konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Draco zückte seine Zauberstab und zischte: „Saevire". Harry verlor jeglichen Halt und flog durch den kompletten Flur und kam an einer Tür zum Stehen, die sich aufschwang, denn Draco hatte diese Möglichkeit genutzt und ihm _Pandere_ hinterher geschrieen. Langsam raffte Harry sich wieder auf und visierte Draco und brüllte: „Emicare". Draco wurde blass und krachte auf den Boden, Harry hatte einen Blitz auf Draco geschleudert, der ihm einen Stromschlag versetzte.

Draco fackelte nicht lange: „Stupor". Harry entwischt dem Fluch, indem er sich unter diesem warf und sich mit einem „Labi" über den Flur gleiten ließ um fünf Meter vor Draco wieder zum Stehen zu kommen. Bevor einer der beiden den Anderen mit dem nächsten Fluch belegen konnte, war Selene zwischen die beiden getreten, bitterböse sah sie die beiden an.

„Erklären Sie mir sofort, was das hier zu bedeuten hat." Sie sah erst Draco an, der ihren Blick nicht lange stand hielt und zu Boden blickte. Auch Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Mister Potter, wie ich hörte, dürfen Sie ja bereits schon nicht am nächsten Quidditch-Spiel teilnehmen, reicht ihnen das noch nicht?" Harry sah sie entsetzt an: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte u… mein Verhalten", Harry biss sich auf die Lippen beinahe hätte er unser gesagt, und dass obwohl Hermione und Ron in der Nähe waren, „es wird nicht mehr vorkommen." Selene nickte gnädig und ließ die beiden ihre Wege gehen. Harry holte tief Luft, lebenslanges Spiel Verbot war gewiss nicht das, was er anstrebte.

Sie gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter, um zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle zu kommen. Harry entging nicht, dass Hermione ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, früher oder später würde sie ihn auf die Vorkommnisse ansprechen.

Aber das war ihm nicht zu wichtig, viel mehr beunruhigte ihn, dass sein Vater zu den Todesser zurückgekehrt war, zum Glück natürlich als Spion, was das ganze noch gefährlicher machte. Denn der dunkle Lord würde ihn gewiss für sein Fernbleiben strafen und gleichermaßen stärker beschatten oder ähnliches. Er musste mit ihm reden, denn dieses Thema hatten sie weitgehend in den Ferien gemieden.

Harry hatte kein Hunger, er machte sich viel zu viele Gedanken und stocherte nur auf seinem Teller rum und schob das Essen von einer Ecke in die nächste. Schließlich stand er auf und verließ die große Halle vorzeitig um einigermaßen unbemerkt in den Kerker zu kommen. Er ging gerade auf das Büro zu und wollte die Tür gerade mithilfe eines Zauberspruches öffnen, als er hörte, dass sein Name gerufen wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermione, die ihm gefolgt war und total verdattert ansah. „Was hast du vor, Harry? Was willst du in Snapes Büro?"

Er ärgerte sich, normalerweise war er nicht so unvorsichtig und ließ sich erwischen, aber er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, ob ihn jemand folgte. Zögernd kam Hermione näher und sah Harry fragend an: „Was ist bloß los mit dir, du gehst immer mehr auf Abstand? Ist es weil Ron und ich jetzt zusammen sind, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hast du ja das Gefühl, dass wir dich ausschließen." Sie sah ihn traurig an. Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Es war soviel passiert und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wollte Hermione nicht erzählen, was ist denn Ferien geschehen war, genauso wenig, wie er erzählen wollte, dass er jetzt eine Familie hatte und in Draco den Freund gefunden hatte, den er suchte. „Sieh mal Hermione, es hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Ich habe wieder bei Snape Unterricht in Okklumentik, deswegen bin ich hier", Harry atmete auf, jetzt hatte er die Ausrede überhaupt gefunden. Hermione schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt und sie schien nicht Besonders überzeugt.

Sein Vater kam auf sie zu und sah erst Hermione und dann ihn an: „Was ist hier los, Gryffindor Versammlung vor meinem Büro?", fragte er mürrisch. Harry sank das Herz in die Hose, wenn er jetzt was Falsches sagte, würde Harry auffliegen. Er versuchte seinem Vater seine Gedanken zuzusenden, aber da dieser seinen Blick auswich, gestaltete sich dieses schwerer als erwartet. Snape sah Hermione an: „Miss Granger, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Sie neuerdings auch In Okklumentik unterrichten würde. Was machen Sie dann hier, wollen sie den berühmten Mister Potter Geleitschutz geben?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, es hatte geklappt, sein Vater hatte seine Ausrede unterstützt. Snape ging an ihm vorbei und öffnete das Büro und ließ die Tür auf, so dass Harry auch eintreten konnte. Er gönnte seinem Sohn keinen Blick und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Dad, kann ich dich was fragen?", setzte Harry an und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Dieser sah auf, sein Blick war kühl und sein Gesicht schien unergründlich: „Ich habe gehört, dass mein Sohn sich mal wieder ein Duell geleistet hat, willst du mir das erklären?" Harry schluckte, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, diesmal wollte er nicht so klein begeben, denn das war nichts gegen das, was er heute erfahren hatte. „Ach das, nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, sonst wären Draco und ich aufgeflogen", Harry wedelte abwertend mit der Hand um das Ganze ein wenig runterzuwerten. Um das Gesicht seines Vaters besser zu sehen, ging er einige Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu und blieb dann stehen. Er blickte seinem Vater in die Augen, er musste ihn genau ansehen, denn er wusste, dass sein Dad nicht damit rechnete, was er ihm jetzt erzählen wollte und sein Gesicht würde eventuell mehr verraten, als Snape sagen würde. „Ich weiß, dass du wieder als Spion arbeitest und halte das für zu gefährlich, ich habe Angst um dich".

Sein Vater wurde blass im Gesicht und sagte mit einer leisen aber drohenden Stimme: „Darum brauchst du dich nicht zu kümmern, dass ist meine Sache." Er stand vom Schreibtisch auf und durchwanderte das Büro. „Aber es meine Sache, denn ich bin dein Sohn und somit betrifft es mich auch, wenn mein Vater sich in Gefahr begibt." Snape drehte sich zu Harry um und blickte ihn an, seine Augen bohrten sich förmlich in Harry und er zuckte zusammen, sein Vater hatte immer noch diese erschreckende Fähigkeit förmlich in seinen Kopf einzudringen und unwillkürlich ging Harry ein Stück zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich unklar ausgedrückt habe, Phoenix, wenn ich sage, dass das meine Sache ist. Du als mein Sohn kümmerst dich um deine Sachen und ich mich um dich und mich, ist das klar?"

Seine Stimme hatte einen kalten Unterton bekommen und in Harry sank jede Hoffnung ins Bodenlose, dass sein Vater sich in Zukunft nicht mehr der Spionage widmete. Er versuchte den Blick Snapes aufzufangen, aber seine Miene war unergründlich. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Vater ihm zuliebe sich aus diesen Dingen raushalten würde. Aber er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sein Vater seine Rolle als Spion freiwillig angenommen hatte und er letztes Jahr auch bei jeder Gelegenheit Sirius damit aufgezogen hatte, dass er nichts Nützliches für den Orden tun konnte, wobei Snape eine der Wichtigsten Positionen inne hatte, da er immer aus erster Hand erfuhr, wo die nächsten Anschläge stattfinden würden und sie diese nach Möglichkeit verhindern konnten.

Er wusste bis heute nicht, was Snape wieder auf den richtigen Weg geführt hatte, genauso wenig, wie er wusste, warum Dumbledore sich immer wieder für ihn einsetzte und warum er für ihn bürgte.

Als er wieder zu seinem Vater sah, durchfuhr in die Idee, er würde zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm reden, dass war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hatte um seinen Vater zu beschützen. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, ob dieser ihm helfen konnte, aber Dumbledore würde ihn verstehen, er wusste, was Harry durchgemacht hatte und kannte seine Angst, die Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm was bedeuteten.

Snape musterte ihn und Harry merkte das er versuchte ihn seine Gedanken einzudringen, aber Harry startete ein Ablenkungsmanöver und sagte leise: „Deflektare", um es seinem Vater unmöglich zu machen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Dieser funkelte ihn böse mit seinen dunklen Augen an und trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu: „Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich warne dich, unterschätz mich nicht." Harry nickte und wollte auf die Tür zu gehen. Er spürte den Zorn in sich aufsteigen und drehte sich um: „Und du unterschätze mich nicht." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, bereute er es sofort. Er war zu weit gegangen, es war gewiss keine gute Idee gewesen Snape zu drohen und selbst als sein Sohn nicht. Aber er hatte sich von seinem Gefühl leiten lassen.

Ein Flackern in Snapes Augen verriet, dass er sich heftig in die Scheiße geritten hatte. Wie von Sinnen stürzte sich dieser auf Harry und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn durch den Raum fliegen ließ. Er fiel unsanft auf den Steinboden und rappelte sich langsam auf: „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du SO mit MIR REDEN kannst?" Snape kam drohend auf ihn zu und zischte: „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein." Harry sah seinen Vater erschrocken an und verlies das Büro, nicht ohne die Tür zuzuschmeißen, so dass sie fast aus den Angeln flog. Wütend stürzte er die Treppen hoch und blieb völlig außer Atem vor Dumbledores Büro stehen. Mist, das Passwort kannte er wieder einmal nicht und rasselte alle Süßigkeiten runter die ihm so einfielen. Bei „sagenhaften Zauberscherzen" wurde ihm endlich der Weg frei und er lief die Treppe hoch. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn mit seinen hellblauen Augen an. Harrys Puls raste und er konnte sich kaum beruhigen. „Setz dich Phoenix, ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Was führt dich zu mir?"

Harry war überrascht, dass Dumbledore ihn so anredete, aber eigentlich war dies nur verständlich, Dumbledore hielt nicht viel davon, wenn man Dinge nicht bei ihrem Namen nennte und er hatte ihn auch dazu animiert Voldemort bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen: „Ich wollte Sie um Hilfe bitten. Ich habe Angst um meinen Vater. Ich möchte nicht, dass er zu den Treffen der Todesser geht. Es kann doch sein, dass seine Tarnung auffliegt." Dumbledore schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, geistesabwesend strich er sich über seinen langen Bart. „Dein Vater war auf vielen Treffen, seit der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts, ich weiß nicht, warum er das jetzt unterlassen sollte, ohne das dies Aufsehen erregen würde und er sich so eher in Gefahr begeben würde."

Harry war einen Moment sprachlos: „Er war auf den Treffen, ich habe gedacht, dass er nur noch Kontakte zu ihnen pflegt, und Voldemort der Meinung ist, dass er zu feige ist, zu ihm zurückzukehren."

Dumbledore sah ihn prüfend an: „Weißt du noch, was wer genau über die fehlende Rückkehr seiner Todesser sagte?" Harry nickte, die Worte hatten sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt: „Sechs fehlende Todesser, drei getötet ihn seinem Dienste, einer, zu fiege zurückzukehren, er würde dafür bezahlen. Einer, von dem er glaubte, dass er ihn für immer verlassen hätte und einer, der treueste Diener, der wieder in seinem Dienste stand."

Dumbledore nickte langsam und sah Harry fest an: „Und was habe ich zu Severus gesagt, was er tun soll, als ich von dir erfuhr, was geschehen ist?" Harry überlegte einen Moment: „Sie baten ihm, dass zu tun, was Sie verlangen müssten und ob er bereit wäre."

Wieder nickte Dumbledore. „Er ist der Diener, von dem Voldemort ausging, dass er ihn für immer verloren hätte, was ja auch wahr ist, aber Severus konnte ihn täuschen. Er erklärte, dass er sich unter meiner Hand nicht trauen konnte sich anders zu verhalten und Voldemort sah dies ein und benutzt ihn dazu, mich auszuspionieren. Nur hat er keine Ahnung, dass dein Vater dem Orden angehört und nur abgesprochen Dinge an Voldemort weiterleitet."

Harry wurde unruhig: „Voldemort sagte, dass er ihn töten wolle." Dumbledore nickte abermals: „das hatte er erst vor. Aber Severus wäre ein herber Verlust für ihn gewesen und da er noch wenig Anhänger um sich gescharrt hat, brauch er jeden. So hat er sich anders entschieden." Dies leuchtet ihm ein: „Das heißt aber nicht, dass er ihn immer verschonen wird, genauso wenig, wie es bedeutet, dass er ihm vertraut." Sein Schulleiter seufzte leise und sein Gesicht wirkte wieder ein wenig älter und sorgenreicher: „Auch das ist Tatsache. Aber du kennst deinen Vater, er setzt sich dieser Gefahr aus, denn sein größter Wunsch ist es, dass wir Voldemort für immer besiegen. Sein Wunsch hat sich bestärkt, nachdem er von der Prophezeiung erfahren hat. Er will seinen Sohn nicht wieder verlieren."

Harry entging nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn prüfend ansah und er sagte leise: „Ich habe nur Angst, dass Voldemort mir ein Weiteres mal die Person nimmt, die mir am meisten am Herzen liegt." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht: „Vergiss nicht, du hast ihn gehasst. Er wird nicht heraus bekommen, dass sich das geändert hat. Diese Sache wurde im Ministerium mehr als vertraulich behandelt, auch Fudge weiß nichts davon." Harry wurde dadurch nicht beruhigt: „Aber selbst Hermione scheint etwas zu ahnen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bezweifle, dass Voldemort sich die Mühe macht, um jemanden zu finden, der als Lockvogel herhalten sollte, dafür gibt es schon ausreichend viele Personen, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen. Es ist nicht beruhigend, aber er sucht alleine nach der Möglichkeit dich zu töten und seine Macht zu erweitern."

Harry nickte zögernd, ja das leuchtet ihm ein. „Also ist es wohl nicht zu erwarten, dass mein Vater aufhört zu den Treffen zu gehen?" Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Dein Vater tut das, um seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen und du musst lernen das zu akzeptieren." Er hob die Hand, um zu verhindern, dass Harry ihn fragen konnte, welche das denn wären: „Ich werde dir nicht mehr erzählen, denn das ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Dein Vater liebt dich, und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird er dir das alles erzählen. Es fiel ihm schon immer schwer, sich anderen anzuvertrauen und es ist ihm gewiss auch nicht angenehm, dies alles vor seinem Sohn auszubreiten, aber er wird das tun. Gib ihm Zeit."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, das merkte Harry an dem endgültigen Tonfalls Dumbledores und er wünschte seinem Schulleiter eine gute Nacht.

Langsam ging er zum Turm zurück und er war total in Gedanken versunken. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, ging er auf seine Freunde zu. Hermione sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Was ist denn mit dir passiert, mit wem hast du dich denn geprügelt." Ron sah auf und er blickte ihn erschrocken an: „Snape der alte Schleimbeutel hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch: „Es ist so, immer wenn er in meine Gedanken eindringt, verliere ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper, ich bin auf den Tisch gefallen." Hermione sah ihn mitleidig an und ließ den blauen Fleck verschwinden und die Schwellung ließ nach. Dankbar sah Hermione ihn an: „Gut, so muss ich nicht in den Krankenflügel, Madame Pomfrey wird schon ganz verrückt, weil ich ständig bei ihr auftauche. Naja, wenn Ron fertig ist mit seiner Ausbildung ist, habe ich ja meinen eigenen Arzt", und er grinste Ron an, der leicht Rot anlief, als Harry dies sagte.

Ginny und die Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich

So verlief der Abend in aller Ruhe und Hermione und Ron schienen beruhigt und sahen ihn nicht mehr so argwöhnisch an. Harry machte seine Hausaufgaben gewissenhafter denn je, denn diesmal musste er sein Zeugnis vorzeigen und das jemanden, der verstand, was darauf zu lesen war. Die Dursleys war es egal gewesen, was er für Noten hatte, denn schließlich war das für sie eh nur eine schwachsinnige Schule. Aber sein Dad war da ganz andere Meinung und so war er gezwungen sich dieses Jahr mal ein wenig mehr vorzubereiten, was Hermione sichtlich erfreute. Sie war ganz eifrig und verglich ihre Hausaufgaben mit denen von Harry und noch überraschter, dass sie in Harrys Aufsatz für Zaubertränke keinen Fehler entdeckte: „Du hast aber eifrig gelernt in den Ferien, Harry", sagte sie anerkennend und nahm das Gleich mal als Gelegenheit um das Ron vorzuhalten.

Harry sah durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, es war ruhiger geworden, nachdem George und Fred im letzten Jahr die Schule geschmissen hatte. Ginny saß am Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes und zerbrach sich anscheinend den Kopf über etwas. Harry stand auf, er war hatte keine Lust sich weiter dem Streit der Beiden zu widmen und schlenderte auf Ginny zu. „Stör´ ich"; fragte er Ginny, die erfreut aufsah, als sie Harrys Stimme hörte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich überleg nur gerade, wo mein Fehler liegt, ich weiß nicht, warum mir dieser Trank nicht gelingt." Harry las den Aufsatz und er zeigte auf die fünfte Zeile: „Es sind Wurzeln und keine Knolle gemeint, denn diese haben eine viel schlechter Wirkung", als er die Hand wieder weg nahm, berührten sich ihre Hände und er sah ihr in die Augen. Ginny war in den letzten Jahren fast unmerklich zu einer sehr attraktiven jungen Dame herangewachsen. Ihre Haare reichten ihr lang über die Schultern und umrahmten ihr Gesicht, das einen engelhaften Ausdruck hatte, ihr Teint war hell und ihre Sommersprossen verblassten immer mehr. Sie war größer geworden und hatte frauliche Formen angenommen, die sie mit ihrer enganliegenden Kleidung noch ein wenig betonte. Sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an, und Harry musste dem Drang wieder stehen sie zu küssen und strich ihr nur vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn an sich, jetzt konnte Harry sich dem Drang nicht mehr entziehen, ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Harry, deine Eule", rief Colin. Harry zischte eine Verwünschung in seine Richtung, erhob sich widerwillig und ging zum Fenster, um Hedwig reinzulassen. Er war unzweifelbar von Draco, der ihm mitteilte, dass er ihn bitte morgen traf, er würde im Astronomieturm warten. Eigentlich freute er sich, aber er hätte ja auch fünf Minuten später schreiben können.

Eigentlich wollte er zu Ginny zurückkehren, aber diese war von einigen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang belagert, so dass Harry sich von dem Gedanken ganz schnell wieder verabschiedet. So ging er die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und legte sich ins Bett.

Er schlief schnell ein.

Er fand sich in einer großen Halle wieder. Die Fenster gaben nur wenig Licht. Er blickte auf einen leeren Thron. An dessen Seite konnte er eine dunkle gestalt erkennen, als er näher kam, erkannte er diese als Wurmschwanz, den Verräter. Dieser schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, sondern schien nervös auf jemanden zu warten. Die Tür flog auf, und eine Gestalt kam im schnellen Tempo auf sie zu. „Wurmschwanz, was weißt du mir zu berichten", zischte ihm eine allzu bekannte Stimme. „Herr, ich weiß wer der Verräter ist, es ist Snape, unserer Giftmischer." Voldemort stieß einen Ruf aus: „was macht dich da so sicher, er war einer der ersten, der zu mir zurückkehrte." Eingeschüchtert trat Wurmschwanz einige Schritte zurück, Harry konnte die Angst förmlich spüren, der Hass stieg in ihm auf, wieder war es Wurmschwanz, der jemanden verriet. „Es war eine List, um euch zu täuschen, er wird Dumbledore immer untergeben sein." Der dunkle Lord war in Rage: „Berufe ein Treffen ein, ich werde mir den Spion persönlich vornehmen."

Harry schreckte auf, seine Narbe pochte förmlich und der Schmerz nahm ihm fast die Luft. Schnell sah er sich um, anscheinend hatte er niemanden geweckt. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein, solange hatte er keine Vision gehabt, doch diese Nacht war er unachtsam gewesen und hatte nicht die Regeln, die sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte befolgt.

Er musste unbedingt erfahren, wann das nächste Treffen war und irgendwie verhindern, dass sein Vater daran teilnahm. Dies würde er hoffentlich von Draco erfahren, obwohl dessen Vater ihn wohl nicht von jedem Treffen erzählen würde.

Beunruhigt legte er sich wieder hin, nicht ohne vorher sich von den Gedanken frei zu machen, um jeder weiteren Vision auszuweichen. Der Tag schlich so an ihm vorbei und er konnte dem Unterricht kaum folgen, er sehnte den Abend herbei, damit er sich mit Draco unterhalten konnte.

Nach dem Astronomieunterricht blieben Harry und Draco zurück. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden. Harry berichtete von seiner Vision und Draco sah geschockt aus. „das Schlimme ist, dass ich weiß, dass Dad sich wohl nicht von mir zurückhalten lassen wird, dass hat er mir gestern unmissverständlich klar gemacht." Draco nickt und leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich überbringe ungern schlechte Nachrichten, aber meinst du nicht, dass es sein kann, dass das Treffen schon heute Nacht statt findet." Überrascht sah Harry auf, daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Draco fuhr fort: „ Der Lord wird nicht lange warten, er wird schnell versuchen den Spion ausfindig zu machen." Harry nickte langsam, Draco packte ihm am Arm, wir gehen gucken,. Ob dein Dad noch hier ist, vielleicht können wir ihn doch aufhalten."

Draco schleifte Harry hinter sich her, der völlig von der rolle war, und sein Magen drehte sich. Sie stürzten ins Büro, doch da war leer. Harry riss die Tür zu den Privaträumen auf, doch auch hier war er nicht. Sie sahen sich an, Harry war kalkweiß und auch Draco ahnte böses: „Selene", sagte er und nahm Harrys Hand und sie rannten los, die Treppen hoch und ließen sich nicht stören, dass ca. eine handvoll Schüler sie gemeinsam in den Gängen sahen. Harry riss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und sie liefen die kleine Wendeltreppe zum Büro hoch. Doch auch Selene war nicht anzutreffen. „Dumbledore", sagten sie gleichzeitig und machten kehrt um zum Büro des Schulleiters zu kommen. Hier rief Harry das Passwort und sie standen kurz darauf vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, der sie total entgeistert ansah. „Mein Vater ist weg", brachte Harry total atemlos heraus und Draco fügte genauso atemlos hinzu: „Selene ist auch nicht in ihrem Büro." Dumbledore sah sie an: „was ist denn passiert?" „Letzte Nacht hatte ich wieder eine Vision, dass mein Vater als Spion enttarnt wurde und ich habe ihm die nicht erzählt, aber jetzt ist er weg und ich habe Angst, dass diese Nacht eine Versammlung ist". Dumbledores Blick sprach Bände. Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinab. Draco legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Selene betrat das Büro, Harry blickte kaum auf. „Er ist schon seit zwei Stunden weg, Dumbledore, ich werde versuchen ihn zu finden, vielleicht habe ich die Möglichkeit ihn zu finden." Ohne ein weiters Wort verschwand sie und Harry blickte seinen Schulleiter an, der jegliche Überlegenheit verloren hatte und Harry nur traurig ansah.

„Wir können nichts tun, außer warten"; sagte dieser leise.

Draco ergriff Harrys Hand und sie verließen das Büro. Harry ging nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern folgte Draco in den Kerker und betrat mit ihm wieder das Büro seines Vaters. Er setzte sich auf das Bett seines Vaters und blickte stur vor sich hin. „Ich werde alles tun, was in einer Macht steht, damit du kein Todesser wirst", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme zu Draco, der ihn nur ansah, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, „ Du wirst dich nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzten und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue." Tränen fielen auf die dunkle Bettdecke und Draco setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. „Selene wird ihn finden und hierher bringen, da bin ich sicher".

So saßen sie die ganze Nacht. Als es Zeit für das Frühstück kam, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Harry ließ sich neben Ron und Hermione fallen, die sich nicht trauten ihn anzusprechen, denn sein Gesicht war hassverzehrt und er hakte auf seinem Brötchen rum, als wenn es Voldemort selber wäre. Der Lehrertisch war komplett leer und erst gegen Ende des Frühstücks betrat Dumbledore mit Professor McGonagell die Große Halle. Die Schüler verstummten. „Der Unterricht für heute fällt aus. Ich möchte euch alle bitten, dass ihr euch in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhalltet, bis eure Hauslehrer euch etwas anderes mitteilen." Keiner der Schüler brach ihn Jubel aus, die Stimme des Direktors hatte zu ernst geklungen, als dass sich jemand darüber freuen konnte, dass der heutige Tag unterrichtsfrei war. Harry verließ als einer der letzten die Halle und kehrte zurück ins Büro seines Vaters.

Gegen Mittag stürzte Draco ins Büro: „Selene ist wieder da, sie hat ihn gefunden." Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, er folgte Draco in den Krankenflügel. Selene stand am Bett, Professor McGonagell stand mit blassem Gesicht vor Harry: „Sie sollten da besser nicht hingehen", aber Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf und so gab sie den Weg frei.

Langsam ging Harry auf seinen Vater zu, Selene sah ihn an: „Ich habe ihn vor Voldemorts Schloss gefunden, sie scheinen ihn da abgeladne zu haben, er ist nicht ansprechbar, Dumbledore sagt, dass er in eine Art Koma gefallen ist." Harry sah ihn an, seine Gesicht war mit Schnitten überseht, auf seinem Bauch waren Brandzeichen zu erkennen, die Beine waren bandagiert und der Kopf war auch mit einem Verband umwickelt. Die Arme wiesen auch Brandzeichen auf, und es roch nach verbrannter Haut und Blut. „Er hat viel Blut verloren und einige der Brandzeichen werden wohl nie wieder weg gehen. Sie haben ihm die Beine mehrmals gebrochen und einige innere Organe sind verletzt, aber wir sind guter Hoffnung, dass er wieder aufwacht." Selene weinte, als sie ihren Bruder betrachtete: „Sie haben versucht ihm die Zunge abzuschneiden, aber es ist ihnen nicht geglückt, ich habe sie wieder zusammen wachsen zu lassen." Harry setzte sich auf das Bett und strich seinem Vater einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und weinte lautlose Tränen. Der Hass zog sich in seinem Bauch zusammen und er musste an sich halten, um nicht laut loszuschreien.

Die anderen zogen sich zurück, Selene kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, ich bin so froh, dass er noch lebt." Harry nickte, er hatte keine Kraft zu sprechen.

Ein Versprechen

Tagelang blieb er an dem Bett seines Vaters. Draco besuchte ihn sooft es ging, Dumbledore hatte es nur ihm gestattet, er wollte nicht, dass andere Personen Snape in dieser Verfassung sahen, aber er musste Hermione und Ron erklären, wo ihr bester Freund die ganze zeit war und sie ließen ihm ausrichten, dass sie ihn verstanden und hofften, dass es Snape bald besser ging. Dessen Wunden verheilten langsam, doch Harrys Hass wurde stetig größer. In der Nacht schlief er kaum, er hielt die Hand seines Vaters und redete mit ihm, er erzählte ihm sein ganzes Leben, all seine Empfindungen und wie er ihn vermisste. Als er gerade mit einem kühlenden Lappen das Gesicht seines Vaters abwischt, regte dieser sich und machte langsam die Augen auf. Harry beugte sich zu seinem Vater, damit dieser sehen konnte, dass er bei ihm war, Tagelang hatte er seinen Trank nicht genommen, so dass er in seiner wirklichen Gestalt vor ihm saß.

„Phoenix", stammelte sein Vater und Harry drückte seine Hand: „ich bin bei dir Dad, jetzt wird alles wieder gut." Vorsichtig richtet sein Dad sich auf und fragte heiser: „wie lange bin ich schon hier?" „Zwei Wochen. Selene hat dich gefunden und hierher gebracht, Madame Pomfrey hat dich gesund gepflegt und dann haben wir gewartet, dass du aus deinem Koma erwachst."

Snape sah ihn an: „Ich habe gewusst, dass ich eines Tages auffliegen würde, aber wieso hat sie mich denn gesucht." „Ich hatte eine Vision und so hat sie sich auf die Suche gemacht." Langsam nickte Snape und drückte seine Hand. „Ich habe so Angst um dich gehabt", flüsterte Harry leise und eine Träne löste sich und fiel auf Snapes Hand. Er nahm Harry in die Arme und sagte leise: „Ich verlasse dich nicht, mein Sohn."


	2. Gespräch in der Höhe

Man glaubt es kaum, aber ich bin zurück, ich muss sagen, der Einstieg fällt mir noch etwas schwer, aber ich denke das nächste Kapitel wird schon wieder etwas flüssiger gehen als dieses hier, was ehrlich gesagt auch keine große Leistung ist. Aber ich will euch nicht abschrecken, deswegen erst mal ein kurzes und dann kommt auch wieder etwas mehr von mir, nach meine langen Abwesenheit kann ich bestens Gewissens sagen: Ich bin wieder hier! Ich hoffe ihr freut euch auch ein wenig.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch allerherzlichst für eure immer treuen und wiederkehrenden Reviews danken, ohne diese hätte ich nicht weitergemacht, aber gerade um euch eine Freude zu machen, schreibe ich weiter ;-)

Stunden später, als Selene ihm versicherte, dass sie gut auf ihren großen Bruder aufpassen würde, wagte Harry sich zum ersten Mal weg vom Bett seines Vaters, um sich auf den Weg zu Draco zu machen, denn er hatte nicht vergessen, das auch sein Freund große Probleme hatte. Dieser war jeden Tag mit Harry am Bett Snapes gesessen und hatte seine Probleme weggeschoben um besser für Harry da sein zu können, damit dieser sich seine Trauer von der Seele reden konnte, auch aus diesem Grund wollte Harry die nächste Gelegenheit ergreifen und es seinem Freund nachzutun, ihm war eine Idee durch den Kopf geschossen, und er würde sehen, wohin ihn diese führte, vorher würde er sowieso keinen Schlaf finden.

Es war nicht schwer Draco zu finden, wie immer in schweren Zeiten, und wenn ihn den Gedanken zu sehr quälten- befand sich der junge Malfoy am Astronomieturm, so wie Harry sich in solchen Zeiten entweder am See oder auf dem Spielfeld aufhielt. Es war schon dunkel, der Winter war über sie hereingebrochen, von der fernen Küste kam der eisige Wind und doch spürte keiner von beiden die äußere Kälte, viel zu abgestumpft von der auswegslosen und harten Lage waren sie ihrer körperlichen Empfindungen gegenüber taub. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr an Kleinigkeiten erfreuen, sie waren blind für die kleinen Freuden des Lebens, doch dafür wussten sie um die Liebe, die einem entgegengebracht wird, wie die eines Vater, der jede Folter erträgt und nach dem Leben trachtet, nur um seinen Sohn wieder zu sehen, nur empfinden und erahnen, wenn man auch die schreckliche Seite davon erträgt. Doch das war in dieser Situation kein Trost, denn wie sollte Harry Liebe und Freude empfinden wenn sein Freund hier am Boden des Turmes saß und auf seinen nackten Unterarm starrte, der, wenn er dann aus den Ferien zurückkehren würde, das dunkle Mal aufweisen würde und ihn abstempeln würde zu der einen Seite...

Harry hockte sich neben den blonden Jungen, der nicht nur eine eisige Ausstrahlung hatte, heute war seine ganze Aura in Kälte und Hass gehüllt, er war befangen von seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit: „Ich will mich nicht gegen meine Familie stellen, ich will meine Eltern stolz machen, ich will das tun was richtig ist, doch dafür müsste ich wissen was richtig ist. Nur weil wir es als richtig ansehen, muss es doch nicht unweigerlich stimmen? Was wenn die Zaubererschaft wirklich ausstirbt und das nur, weil wir so unachtsam mit unserem gut umgegangen sind? Dann hat die Welt der Magie ausgedient, und das wofür wir lebten war umsonst, die Kriege unserer Ahnen, die Schmerzen unserer Vorfahren, die Unterdrückung der Starken auf die Schwachen, das alles dann für nichts? Doch zweifelsohne ist es der falsche Weg, den er einschlug, doch welche Wahl hat er, um sich Gehör zu schaffen? Denn sehen wir nicht deutlich, dass der Weg den das Ministerium einschlägt ebenso der falsche ist?"

Draco war traurig – hin und her gerissen, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wahrnahm, dass Harry neben ihm war, doch dann plötzlich sah er ihn an, die eisigen Augen blitzen ihn an: „Sag, was soll ich tun, und ich tue es. Ich weiß das du eine Idee hast, ich weiß was du spürst, so wie du weißt, was ich spüre." Harry zögerte, war es nicht töricht? Schlug er den Weg ein, den Dumbledore schon eingeschlagen hatte, jede Möglichkeit auszuschöpfen, bis es nicht mehr ging, bis es keine Spielfiguren mehr gab, wenn die eine ihre Aufgabe nicht mehr erfüllte, dann rückte die nächste nach, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, nur der Sache wegen. Doch seine Idee war nicht entstanden um den Informationsfluss nicht zu stoppen, sie war entstanden um Draco einen Rückhalt, eine Versicherung zu geben, damit er seine Unschuld beweisen und sich freikaufen konnte.

Harry stand auf, unruhig lief er im Turm auf und ab, immer noch immun gegen die Kälte, der sie sich schon lange aussetzten ohne auch nur eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen, ohne zu frösteln. Sie wussten gar nicht wirklich wo sie waren, wenn jemand, dem sie vertrauten, rufen würde, Spring, dann würden sie das ohne zu zögern tun, ohne zu wissen, dass sie so in ihren sicheren Tod springen würden, aber sie würden es tun, und das nur, weil ihre Empfindungen taub waren, wie ein eingeschlafenes Körperteil. Ohne schmerzen. Nur Taub.

„Du musst an später denken, Draco", Harry flüsterte, er sprach so leise, dass Draco nicht genau wusste, ob die Stimme von Harry kam, oder in ihm drin war, und das war auch nicht wichtig, beiden würde er glauben, beide würde er befolgen und egal was in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, niemanden hatte er je so vertrauen können wie Harry. Und niemanden außer Severus hatte er je seine uneingenommene und nicht erzwungene Zuneigung, die nämlich nicht auf ein Verwandtschaftsverhältnis beruhte, geglaubt. „und um das zu tun, müssen unparteiische wissen, was mit dir passieren wird, welchen Weg erst mal gehen wirst. Spionieren und aushorchen, und das für beide Seiten, wenn dir dein Leben so lieb ist, wie mir dein Leben lieb ist. Denn wir kennen Voldemort und nach diesem Vertrauensbruch wird er niemanden mehr trauen, auch wenn er deinen Vater kennt, auch dieser hatte ihn schon verraten. Du bist jemand, der unbelastet ist, der also keine Fehler machen darf, aber du wirst diesen Weg gehen müssen, den schweren. Ich hatte dir einen anderen gewünscht, doch mir fällte keine andere Möglichkeit ein. Und ich schwöre dir, lange wird es nicht dauern und dann werde ich diese Schlange die Haut über die Ohren ziehen, der wird nicht mehr lange unter uns beleiben..."

Draco war blass geworden, man hätte meinen können, dass dies bei seiner natürlichen (wobei die Bezeichnung natürlich schon an Utopie grenzt), gar nicht mehr möglich ist, doch er war nicht überrascht, er war ruhig, fast ruhiger, nachdem ausgesprochen war, was er schon die ganze Zeit geahnt hatte, und er sah seinen Freund in die Augen und sagte nur schlicht: „Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, und die Schlange wird ihr Leben lassen..."


	3. eine Lösung?

Ihr seid alle so super, ich hatte schon Sorge, das keiner reagieren würde ;-)

Großen Dank an harry-draco, MoniMahoni, Natiscat ( ja, ich habe einen ausgeprägten hang zur Dramatik, aber Draco hat ja Rückendeckung, deswegen kann es auch sein, dass es gut ausgeht...), Martina, inu452isa und natürlich Uli, die mir mit ihren reviews, die immer so lieb waren und ihre ehrliche Freude darüber, so dass ich mich gewagt habe nach so langer zeit weiter zu schreiben, immer geholfen und mich angespornt hat...

Ich danke euch für die Treue und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass mich auch weiterhin über Reviews freuen darf, die mir immer wieder den tag retten, dafür verspreche ich auch, schnell und so gut ich kann weiterzuschreiben... Geben und Nehmen ;-)

Damit ich schnell weiterschreiben kann, wird es oftmals (so wie heute) der Fall sein, dass ich nicht immer einzeln auf eure reviews antworte, aber ich versuche es natürlich...

Viele liebe grüße, eure Enlya

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er nicht wo er sich befand. Wo war dieser Geruch, den er sonst immer jeden Morgen als erstes vernommen hatte, dieser klinisch saubere Geruch, diese Stille und die Helligkeit, die ihn zurückgebracht hatte auf den Boden der Tatsachen, die ihm immer gezeigt hatte, dass er hier bei seinem Vater...

Er stürzte hoch, sein Vater! Er lag hier in seinem Schlafraum in seinem Himmelbett während sein Vater alleine auf der Krankenstation lag, die er so hasste. Der Schreck zog ihm doch alle seine Glieder, er konnte seinem Vater doch nicht alleine der nervenden Schwester und dem Schuldirektor ausliefern. Ohne zu überlegen stürzte Harry los, durchquerte den gut gefüllten Aufenthaltsraum und ignorierte jegliche Zurufe, ihm war alles egal, er musste jetzt in den Krankenflügel. Jegliche Abkürzung nehmend, die er kannte, fegte er durch das Schloss, ihn störte nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er quer durch das Lehrerzimmer laufen musste, genauso wenig wie er realisierte, dass ihm von Binns 10 Punkte abgezogen wurden, da er einfach durch seinen Lehrer gelaufen war...

Endlich stand er vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel, er nahm sich nicht die Zeit ein wenig zu verschnaufen und stürzte in das Zimmer, sein Vater saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck, dem er seinem Schulleiter zuwarf zeigte, dass Snape sich besser fühlte, er nahm seine Umgebung wieder wahr und dazu gehörte in erster Linie, dass er nicht so sehr darauf erpicht war, seine Zeit noch länger unter Kontrolle „dieser aufgescheuchten Glucke, die immer um mich herum wuselt", wie er gerade sagte, verbringen wollte. Harry wagte wieder ruhig zu atmen, just in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er nur seinen Schlafanzug trug, was sehr unangenehm war, angesichts der Tatsache, das dieser noch von Dudley stammt und ihn aussehen ließ wie ein kleines Ungeheuer, dem die haut zu groß geworden war und diese ihm jetzt wie Falte umschlenkerten! Doch da musste er jetzt durch, das er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geheizt war, war dieser Auftritt sicherlich weniger peinlich, denn er konnte hier weit und breit keine Ginny sehen...

Sein Vater sah zur Tür, als diese zuschlug und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, er streckte die Hand aus, die noch von Schnitten, die langsamer als gewöhnlich, aber immerhin, verheilten und sagte leise und mit deutlich sanfterer Stimme: „Komm zu mir Phönix". Harry war es als wäre dies der neue Weg, welchen er betrat, dies war ein denkwürdiger Moment und dessen war er sich klar bewusst. Sonst war er immer die Person im Krankenbett und er war immer seinem Schulleiter zugeneigt gewesen, egal was der auch für eine Ansicht gehabt hatte, nie wäre es Harry in den Sinn gekommen, anders zu handeln, als ebendieser es erwartete. Jetzt war alles anders, er konnte seinen Schulleiter als einen neuen Menschen betrachten, mit einer gewissen Distanz und Kühle. Er war nicht mehr abhängig von ihm, Dumbledore hatte ihn gehen lassen und respektvoll musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass ebendieser das gut machte, denn er lächelte leicht, nicht ohne einen gewissen Abschiedsschmerz verbergen zu können, denn er wusste ebenfalls, dass alles was bis hierher passiert war, sich soeben verändert hatte.

„Dad, ich war- es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war", er sah seinen Vater an, die langen schwarzen Haare waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, seine Haut noch fahler als sonst und die Knochen stachen leicht hervor. Die meisten Wunden und Brandmale fingen an zu heilen und Snape bewegte sich auch wieder anmutiger und selbstsicherer so wie Harry es von ihm gewohnt war, seine Stimme war aber etwas weicher, was eventuell, aber nur eventuell daran lag, dass er jetzt zu seinem Sohn sprach: „Du siehst aus wie ein kleines Schreckgespenst, nur weil ich so schrecklich aussehe, musst du es mir nicht nachtun. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hatte heute Nacht einen ruhigen Schlaf und du hast dir deinen Schlaf auch verdient. Und jetzt", er schlug die Decke zurück, Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, die Beine waren noch immer übersät mit Wunden und diese verheilten schlechter, Blut und Eiter waren an den Ränder angesammelt, teilweise konnte man erahnen, dass diese Wunden nicht nur mit Flüchen sondern auch mit Folterwerkzeugen verursacht wurden, „werden wir uns wieder in die Gemäuer des Kerkers zurückziehen, denn ich muss mich auf meinen Unterricht vorbereiten", als Dumbledore sich räusperte und ansetzten wollte etwas zu sagen, sah Snape kalt auf: „ich bin frei jetzt, Professor, und ich werde wieder unterrichten, denn die Schüler müssen unterrichtet werden."

Der Schulleiter nickte langsam mit dem Kopf und verließ den Krankenflügel ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihm zugezwinkert hatte. Sein Vater stand auf und wie er so neben ihm stand, fühlte Harry, wie sehr er sich das gewünscht hatte, das Gefühl, dass sein Vater jetzt zu ihm gehörte und er nicht mehr Sorge haben musste, dass er von einem seiner Treffen nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, weil seine Spionage aufgeflogen war. Sicher waren sie beiden nicht, dass stand außer Frage, aber es fühlte sich schon besser an. In kleinen Schritten in die richtige Richtung. Als sein Vater ihn in einen Umarmung zog, konnte Harry es nicht mehr zurückhalten, es brach alles aus ihm heraus, der Schmerz, die Angst um seinen Vater, die Sorge um Draco und dessen ungewisse Zukunft und die Verpflichtung, die aufgrund der Prophezeiung auf ihm lastete, dass alles lastet so auf ihm, dass er sich nicht mehr verstecken konnte hinter seiner Maske- und gerade nicht vor seinem Vater, den er schon nach so kurzer Zeit der gegenseitigen Zuneigung nicht mehr aus seinem Leben missen wollte, für den er nach den Zeiten des Hasses jetzt ohne zu zögern sein Leben geben würde...

Lange standen sie so da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dass war auch nicht nötig, sie wussten was sie wissen mussten, um jetzt weitermachen zu könne, sie wussten was vor ihnen lag. Aber viel wichtiger war, sie hatten jetzt ein Ziel vor Augen, sie wusste jetzt für wen und für was sie all diesen Schmerz, all diese Angst hinnahmen und was für sie dabei herauskommen konnte. Harry entging auch nicht, dass sein Vater sich verstohlen eine Träne wegstrich, als sie gemeinsam in die Kerkerräume gingen. Allein diese kleine Geste entschädigte ihn für so vieles, allein diese neue Erfahrung Sohn zu sein, mit allen guten und auch schlechten Seiten, die das Kind sein so mit sich brachten, ließ ihn schon beschwingter gehen. Dafür war es ihm wert gewesen, dass er das alles hatte missen müssen, denn jetzt konnte er es nachholen...

Nicht lange später saßen sie gemeinsam in dem Wohnzimmer, jeder mit einer Tasse Tee und Harry trug einen der Umhänge seines Vaters, der es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, dass sein Sohn rumlief wie ein kleiner Penner, das würde nur seinem Ruf (und vor allem und in erster Linie Snapes) schaden. „Du hast was auf dem Herzen, Kleiner", argwöhnisch zog Snape die Augenbraue hoch, Harry durchzog es leicht, manche Mimiken deutet er immer noch zu stark, er entspannte sich und sagte nur: „Draco wird siebzehn in den Ferien und er muss nach Hause kommen", er sah seinen Vater vorsichtig an, er hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm gleich wieder mit diesem Thema zu belasten, doch es konnte auch nicht auf die lange Bahn geschoben werden, denn schließlich würden die Ferien in einer Woche beginnen. Snape sog die Luft ein und atmete gleich wieder aus: „Mir bereitet die Vorstellung Sorge, dass du ihm einen Rat gegeben hast und da du unzweifelbar mein Sohnbist, kann ich mir vorstellen, was das für einer war. Doch erhat gerade gesehen, in welche Gefahr er sich gibt. Was hast du ihm zu seinem Schutz vorgeschlagen?"

Harry zögerte leicht, er nahm sich seine Teetasse und rührte nervös mit dem Löffel in ihr. „Phönix, ich habe dich was gefragt. Und das Umrühren würde sich eventuell lohnen, wenn du etwas zu deinem Tee hinzufügst, Zucker beispielsweise..." Harry sah auf, sein Vater war langsam leicht angesäuert und er zog es vor, diesen Zustand nicht weiter zu erhitzen und sagte leise. „Er soll als Doppelspion arbeiten", „Was?", sein Vater war aufgesprungen und kam um den Tisch und vor seinem Sohn zum Stehen. „Ich habe gesagt...", fing Harry wieder an, aber Snape unterbrach ihn barsch: „Ich weiß was du gesagt hast, okay ich gebe zu- „was" zu sagen war etwas einfallslos", Snape war total in Rage, „vielleicht trifft es, bist du irre- etwas besser. Wie lange standest du denn unter dem Einfluss Dumbledores, bist du völlig von Sinnen, der eine ist weg, dann folgte ihm sogleich der nächste?" „Aber ich dachte", fing Harry wieder an. „Wenn das keine Neuigkeit ist", murmelte Snape in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. Harry wurde langsam erbost: „Dad, jetzt hör mal, ich weiß genau, dass das nicht die idealste Lösung ist, denn wenn es ebendiese geben würde, hätten wir sie auch gewählt. Aber er will seine Familie nicht verlieren und das kann ich vollkommen nachvollziehen, denn ich weiß doch was das bedeutet. Und ich wusste keinen anderen Weg um die Sicherheit zu besitzen, dass wenn wir gewinnen sollten, ich meinen Freund nicht an die schlechte Seite verliere, nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass wir nicht genug Vorkehrungen getroffen haben. Er wird sich beim Ministerium melden und das zu einer vertrauenswürdigen Person, die sicher keinen Kontakt zu Todessern hat und dann trotzdem die Position uns später helfen zu können..."

Sein Vater nickte leicht, unruhig ging er im Zimmer auf und ab und drehte sich dann um: „ich weiß auch bei wem. Meine Schwester ist ja aus Amerika hierher gekommen, wir werden uns einfach an das Ministerium da wenden und diese werden unseren Standpunkt vertreten und es kann einfach nichts nach außen dringen, so weit ist selbst der dunkle Lord noch nicht vorgedrungen." Die kalte Miene seines Vaters erhellte sich leicht. „Ich werde mit Selen sprechen, dann kann sie morgen oder übermorgen mit Draco dorthin und er ist zurück, ohne das jemanden groß auffällt und alles ist vorher geklärt. Dann können wir in besseres Gewissens in die Höhle des Löwen lassen, denn solange Lucius da ist, wird Draco nichts passieren und wir haben eine Absicherung."

Harry fiel sprichwörtlich ein Stein vom Herzen und er ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht um dann wieder Ernst zu werden: „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dir das überhaupt erzählen durfte, denn immerhin hat er es mir nicht erzählt, damit ich gleich weiterlaufe..."

Sein Vater grinste leicht: „Darum wirst du dir keine Sorgen machen müssen, ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir das auch erzählt hätte, wenn ich nicht diesen ungewohnten Umstand gehabt hätte, dass ich im Krankenflügel sein musste, ich hoffe das wird für lange Zeit das letzte mal gewesen sein..." „Tja, wir können ja vier Jahre warten und dann wird Ron dich heilen, so als ausgebildeter Heiler kann er das gewiss", er grinste frech und sein Vater sah ihn bitterböse an: „Bevor ein Weasley mich verarztet gehe ich freiwillig- und wenn es sein muss krieche ich auch- in den Krankenflügel", sein Vater war schwerst verärgert und bedachte seinem Sohn mit einem bösen Blick, der ihn schnell dazu veranlasste das Weite zu suchen, gerade mal, weil ihm klar wurde das er sonst auch noch den Mittag verpassen würde und dann somit erst am Abend etwas hätte essen können, denn die Elfen in der Küche besuchte er nur ungern, nicht dass ihm noch Kreacher über den Weg lief.

Als er die Große halle betrat machte er sich gerade auf den Weg zu Draco und erst kurz bevor er ankam, verstand er, warum dieser die ganze Zeit leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte, was würde das für ein Aufstand werden, wenn Harry Potter normal mit Malfoy reden würde. Harry rettete sich indem er nur sagte: „Dein Hauslehrer lässt dir über mich als Bote", er verzog dabei angeekelt das Gesicht um Nott, der ihn unverhohlen ansah, abzulenken, „ausrichten, dass du nach dem Essen in seinem Büro erwartet wirst." Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten ging Harry weiter, um sich am Gryffindor Tisch nieder zu lassen, wo ihn schon einige verwirrte Augenpaare ansahen, die schon ganz verwundert von seinem plötzlichen und eiligen Verschwinden heute Morgen, mit Pyjama, dann war er Stunden verschwunden und tauchte zum Mittag auf, nicht ohne ein Umweg über den Slytherintisch, wo er ausgerechnet mit Malfoy geredet hatte und nun saß er am Tisch lud sich Kartoffeln auf, als ihm siedeheiß einfiel, dass er einen Umhang seines Vaters trug, der mit einigen Löchern, die beim Tränkebrauen oftmals entstanden, deutlich darauf hinwies...

Doch Hermione griff schleunigst ein, um keine Unruhe aufzubringen: „Du musstest also wieder bei Snape aufräumen, ist er den inzwischen wieder da? Seine Aushilfe in den Staaten wird doch auch mal beendet sein?" Harry atmete erleichtert auf und er sah, wie die Spannung sich am Tisch löste und einige der fragenden Blicke sich geklärt hatten und die ersten sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zuwanden ohne die Antwort Harrys abzuwarten, wie immer hatte alles einfache und plausible Erklärungen. „Ja, er ist wieder da, deswegen musste ich ja einen seiner Botengänge erledigen, nicht das einer seiner schleimigen Slytherin das hätte tun können."

So ging das Essen in Ruhe weiter, am Ende konnte Harry dann sehen, wie Draco sich mit Selene im Geleit auf den Weg machte in den Kerker zu seinem Vater zu gehen, der natürlich seine Schwester geschickt hatte, da er ja nicht ahnen konnte, dass sein Sohn schon irrtümlich etwas ausrichten musste, um seinen Schein zu wahren. So musste Harry wieder den Wunsch unterdrücken, einfach mal der sein zu könne, der er war und er konnte nicht einfach mit und dem Gespräch beiwohnen, denn er musste jetzt als Harry Potter zum Training. Und sich darauf freuen. Und doch konnte er den Blick nicht abschütteln den Draco ihm zugeworfen hatte, indem auch er signalisierte, dass er nur zu gerne mit seinem Freund gegangen wäre...


	4. Eine neue Freundschaft und neue Probleme

Also mein neues Chap, mir gefällt es nicht so sehr, aber ich werde mich bessern, versprochen... Will ja meine Story nicht versauen ;-) Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ein letztes Mal beantworte ich euch auf diesem Weg;-)

Harry-Draco: Ich werde mich versuchen am Happy End, aber versprechen kann ich's nicht ,-)

Elektra: Ja, ich habe mir gedacht, zwei Männer gehen zusammen shoppen, da werden sie doch was vergessen, nicht wahr? Werde versuchen nicht wieder so sprunghafte Zeitsprünge oder Ortswechsel hinzulegen...

Vielen lieben Dank auch an Inu und und natsucat, ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig, wenn ihr mir schreibt!

Harry hatte sich nur solange zusammen reißen müssen, bis er den Besen bestieg und sich in die Luft begab, von hier an nahm sich sein tiefstes Inneres sich seiner selbst an und er war sich sicher, dass das auf dem Besen immer er selbst gewesen war und er sich dort nie anders fühlen würde, egal mit welchem Namen er sich ansprechen lassen würde... Das Training zog sich aus dem Grunde auch nicht ellenlang hin und er hatte so kurz das Gefühl des Bedauerns als er landete, das sofort verschwunden war, als er den Besen wieder in die Kammer gestellt hatte und er an seinen Freund dachte. Er hoffte doch sehr, dass Draco das nachvollziehen konnte, warum er das schon seinem Vater erzählt hatte, ohne auf ein okay von ihm zu warten. Das war nicht aus Sensationslust geschehen, nur aus Sorge und Zeitmangel...

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass Ron ihm ärgerlich hinterher rief, weil Harry ihn einfach stehen ließ und sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte, war er verdanken versunken mit seiner Hauslehrerin, die ihn in der Eingangshalle erwartete, zusammen gestoßen. Verärgert sah sie ihn an über soviel Rücksichtslosigkeit und herrschte ihn gleich an: „Sie werden im Kerker erwartet, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Sie beim Training ein wenig mehr Disziplin und Aufmerksamkeit an den Tag gelegt haben, wie es scheint haben Sie sogar Ihren besten Freund vergessen", sie wies auf einen völlig außer Atmen scheinenden Ron, der sich an den Rahmen der Tür lehnte, als er sah, dass Harry vor ihrer Hauslehrerin stand und von ihr in Beschlag genommen worden war. Harry aber folgte ihrem Blick und ihrer Geste nicht, vielmehr erwiderte er ganz verwundert: „Aber ich bin doch auf dem Weg zu ihm", Ron hatte diese Bemerkung nicht gehört und McGonagell verstand nicht ,worauf er hinaus wollte. Harry selber war nicht erschrocken über seine Worte, ganz unabhängig davon, wie viel Spaß er mit Ron hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Ron eine Familie hatte, die auch ihn- Harry- immer gerne gesehen und aufgenommen hatte, immer die beste Seite an ihm gewesen. Doch nun ging es um Freundschaft, die sich nur auf eine Person bezog, auf das Sein und auf den Halt- den nur man selber geben konnte. Das Verstehen, das man unter Freunden hatte. Die Stille, die herrscht- wenn sie überbrückt werden muss, wenn sie unangenehm ist. Das Wiedererkennen in den Augen des Anderen. Das war nicht Ron...

Der Weg zum Kerker war ihm noch nie so vertraut vorgekommen. Jeden Stein auf seinem Weg kannte er, jede Unebenheit. Jede Möglichkeit in der Peeves aufzutauchen gedachte... Er erkannte die Schüler, die hier unterwegs waren, ob mit oder ohne Umhang. Wusste wer die ewigen Nachsitzer waren, wer die Slytherin waren, die hilfsuchend ihren Hauslehrer aufsuchten. Und jetzt nahm er bewusst war, dass dieses Mal er derjenige war, der die größte und wichtigste Aufmerksamkeit des Hauslehrers von Slytherin bekam und das nicht weil er Harry war. Wenn das nicht eine gute Erinnerung für einen Patronus war. Doch weiter fragte er sich, ob sich nun auch seine Gestalt ändern würde, so wie Tonks es schon hatte durch machen müssen...

Er betrat das Büro ohne anzuklopfen, ärgerlich hob sich der Kopf seines Vaters, der über ein Pergament gebeugt saß aber sich, als er Harry erkannte, wieder jetzt leicht lächelnd seinem Pergament zuwand. „Minerva hat dich geschickt nehme ich an? Ich hoffe sie hat es geschafft dich unverletzt vom Besen zu kriegen- wollte mir den Spaß ja eigentlich nicht nehmen lassen, aber sie warf mir vor, dass ich nur wieder ihren Schülern völlig UNGERECHTFERTIGT Punkte abziehen würde, wenn ihr mir über den Weg laufen würdet. Nicht das ich das tun würde... Keine Ahnung warum sie mir so was immer vorwerfen." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah Harry fragend an: „Was ist los, willst du heute nichts mehr sagen?" Harry sah ihn mit wachsenden Unmut an, wollte er ihm nicht sagen wie das Gespräch verlaufen war? Doch sein Vater schien nicht darauf erpicht: „Ich wollte nur, dass du dich in die Liste der Nachhausefahrer einträgst, das wollte ja eigentlich ich übernehmen, aber deine Hauslehrerin meint das wäre gegen die Vorschriften und damit sie mich nicht wieder anschwärzt..." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dad!", Harry wurde nun wirklich ungeduldig. „Was denn?", unschuldig sah sein Vater ihn an.

„Was ist bei dem Gespräch rausgekommen!", Harry fuchtelte mit den Händen und kam auf seinen Dad zu, der sollte ihn nicht so auf die Folter spannen, er war nicht hier um einen Plausch zu halten, denn das Abendessen auf dem Tisch und anders als sein Vater, nahm Er gerne Lebensmittel zu sich...

Dieser grinste hämisch: „Nun, Draco hat die Gelegenheit genutzt um die Familie Snape, zu der du unzweifelbar auch zählst, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er gerne selber entscheidet, wer was wann erfährt", wieder dieses hämische Snape Grinsen, dass zum Glück nicht vererbbar war, Harry verdrehte die Augen und verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Jetzt konnte er auch die Große Halle aufsuchen, evtl. würde er da Draco treffen und ihm nach dem Essen fragen wie es gelaufen war.

Als er die Große halle betrat und sich auf seinen Platz setze, wurde er gleich von Hermione in Beschlag genommen, die ihm erzählte, dass Ron auf seinem Zimmer verschwunden war und nicht ansprechbar war, irgendwas davon gemurmelt hatte, dass Harry doch über ein Haustausch nachdenken sollte. Harry hatte keine Lust sich wieder damit auseinander zu setzen, das Ron wieder seine Phase hatte. Als er ein Blick zum Slytherintisch warf um Draco zu suchen, konnte er ebendiesen nicht entdecken.

Ohne sich weiter um seine Freunde zu kümmern, denn inzwischen hatte auch Neville versucht sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, stand Harry auf und kam am Slytherintisch vor Zabini zum Stehen. „Malfoy?", fragte er nur, in der Hoffnung, dass er mit seiner Entscheidung Zabini zu fragen keinen Fehler begangen hatte und wirklich den einzigen schlauen Slytherin ausgewählt hatte, der auch wirklich gemerkt hatte, dass Draco gar nicht da war...

„Ach Potter, lernt man bei euch Gryffindor nicht in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen?", hämisch sah Zabini ihn an und Harry musste sich zusammen reißen, um sich nicht wieder umzudrehen und zu gehen. „Bei euch Slytherin scheint ja heute die witzige Woche ausgebrochen zu sein", Zischte Harry verärgert, „Dein Hauslehrer war auch schon so spaßig". Zabini erstarte. Wie konnte er wissen, dass Snape wieder da war, keiner außerhalb des Kerkers hatte von seiner Rückkehr gewusst. „Draco hat kein Hunger, wird wohl in seinem Zimmer sein", Zabini gab sich geschlagen und nahm nicht mal wahr, dass Harry nickte und verschwand.

Also wieder in den Kerker, vor dem Eingang zum Gewölbe traf Harry auf einen Zweitklässler, gutes Timing. „Lass mich rein", herrschte er den Kleinen an, der sich ohne zu zögern anschickte das Passwort zu flüstern und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „ich werde das wohl überleben", nickte er dem Kleinen zu, „und du auch, ich sage niemanden, dass du es warst".

Ohne sich weiter um andere Slytherin zu kümmern, die im Aufenthaltsraum saßen, was überraschend viele waren, die ihrem Hauslehrer nachfolgten, machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Dracos Zimmer, ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür. Draco stand vor seinem Bett, auf dem eine Tasche stand und warf unschlüssige einige Roben auf das bett, um die eine oder andere wieder in den Schrank zu hängen. „Also wo fährst du hin, zur Modenschau oder zum ausländischen Ministerium?", witzelte Harry um es den Slytherin, die er heute getroffen hatte, nachzutun...

Erschrocken sah der Angesprochene auf und als er Harry erblickte lächelte er breit und schloss den verdutzen Jungen in die Arme. „Ich danke dir vielmals. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr so schnell eine so gute und sichere Lösung findet, jetzt kann ich mit einem viel besseren Gefühl nach hause fahren, denn egal was passiert, ich werde beweisen können, auf welcher Seite ich wirklich stehe. Nicht hinter dem englischen Ministerium, nicht hinter IHM, einfach ich sein."

Harry konnte das Lächeln sehen, das den jungen Malfoy wie einen anderen Menschen erscheinen ließ. Er war nicht mehr der kalte und hasserfüllte, freche Junge, der all seine Kraft darauf verwendete andere zu quälen und zu verachten. Er war der Junge, mit dem man reden konnte, und der Junge, der das Schicksal hatte, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Und der es auch tat. Draco sah ihn plötzlich stirnrunzelnd an: „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?" Harry grinste: „Slytherinart", Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Das du dich so schnell anpasst hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, der alte Dumbi wird umkommen vor Schreck. Sein Goldjunge im Slytherinkeller", Dracos Lachen war hell und fröhlich, nicht mehr so künstlich, es steckte an. Lachend und prustend standen sie in Dracos Zimmer, um sie herum die Klamotten verstreut, die mit sollten auf die große Fahrt morgen...

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war. Hier war es dunkel, doch sein Knurrender Magen verriet ihm, dass er gewiss schon Morgen war. Langsam streckte er sich, zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos." Ein kleiner Leuchtstrahl erhellte das Zimmer, er lag auf einem Himmelbett, doch anders als gewohnt war hier alles schwarz, grün und silber. Harrys Herz stockte kurz, er war noch immer im Kerker, er hatte hier geschlafen. Erst jetzt nahm er das leichte Atmen neben ihm war, er leuchtete Draco ins Gesicht. „ÄÄH, nimm das Licht aus meinem Gesicht, doch nicht am frühen Morgen", Draco war völlig schlaftrunken und stieß Harry mit seinem spitzen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Aber wir haben doch sicher total verschlafen", Harry war schon aufgerichtet und fertig zum Sprung aus dem Bett: „so ein Quatsch, ich habe doch einen Weckdienst, warte ich guck kurz, Mann, Phönix, das ist drei in der Früh, schlaf weiter". Beruhigt legte Harry sich wieder hin, und ohne sich darüber zu wundern, dass er wie selbstverständlich mit einem Malfoy im Bett lag, schlief er wieder ein.

„WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?", eine schneidende Stimme holte die beiden am Morgen wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, Harry setzte sich erschrocken auf und fuhr Draco an: „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass mein Vater der Weckdienst ist", Draco blinzelte allzu verschlafen in das Licht, das vom Flur her kam und nuschelte etwas das klang wie: „Natüüürllisch habsch gesagt", Harry knurrte verärgert und ließ sich von seinem Vater aus dem Zimmer ziehen, vorbei an einen geschockten Zabini, der zum glück der einzige war, der so früh schon unterwegs war, der wahrscheinlich nie schlief um immer ein gutes und nicht verschlafenes Aussehen zu haben...

Noch bevor sein Vater zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten konnte, kam McGonagell um die Ecke und erblickte Harry. „Mister Potter, Sie kommen sofort mit mir, mit Professor Snape können Sie auch später noch reden", völlig verdattert ließ Harry sich von der nächsten Person mitziehen und bei dem Gesicht, das sein Vater gerade zog, wäre er McGonagell vor Freude fast um den Hals gefallen...

Also bitte seid doch so lieb, einmal bitte mir so richtig die Meinung sagen ;-)


	5. Ärger steht ins Haus

Zuallerst habe ich einige Anmerkungen zu machen. Die Story spielt ja im sechsten Schuljahr, aber ich bin zu faul die Horcruxe einzubauen, ich hoffe das wird mir verziehen. Ich habe außerdem die leichte Befürchtung das ich bei dieser Story kurz vor einer Blockade stehe, schon mal ein riesiges Sorry, aber es könnte eine kleine Pause anstehen... Soll keine Erpressung für Reviews sein, aber vielleicht erbarmt ihr euch (SCHWARZLESER, ihr seid gemeint) und helft mir raus aus dem schwarzen Loch, zuviel Seelenschmerz, aber evtl. kommt dafür ein oneshot

Dieses Hoch-Gefühl hielt nur so lange, bis sie ihm mitteilte, was für eine Strafe ihn erwartete, nachdem er die Nacht nicht wie vorgegeben in seinem Schlafsaal verbracht hatte, sondern sich im Kerker „rumgetrieben hatte", wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte. Nun hatte sie ihm 20 Punkte abgezogen und dann allen Ernstes sein letztes Wochenende versaut, denn er durfte nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade vor den Ferien und jetzt wusste er nicht, wann und wo er nun noch seine Geschenke herbekommen sollte, denn wie immer hatte er das auf den letzten Drücker erledigen wollen. Und seinem Vater konnte er schlecht was von George und Fred schenken, die ihn immer regelmäßig belieferten.

Sein Vater, es durchfuhr Harry kalt, was würde der dazu sagen, wo er seinen Sohn heute gefunden hatte? Wusste er, Harry, doch nicht mal selber was er dazu sagen- geschweige denn empfinden sollte. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle kreisten. So war es doch bei Mädchen total egal, dass sie zusammen in einem Bett schliefen, nachdem sie sich bis in den Schlaf geredet hatten, doch was war das bei Jungs? Und sie waren nicht einfach nur Jungs, da war der kühle Draco Malfoy und er selber, der doch schon immer Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt hatte Gefühle zuzulassen, gerade da er wusste, dass er immer die verlor, die ihm so nahe standen...

Harry saß an seinem Platz am See, hier, wo Hagrid vor Jahren stand um ihnen zu sagen, dass Seidenschnabel hingerichtet werden sollte, weil er den Prozess verloren hatte. Ihnen, das waren er, Ron und Hermione gewesen. Das waren ihre Probleme früher gewesen. Vieles hatte sich geändert in den letzten Jahren und er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass es irgendwann mal einfacher werden würde. Noch immer war diese drohende Gefahr vor ihnen, noch immer schwebte Voldemort über ihnen und seine langen Finger hatte er nach der nächsten Person ausgestreckt, die Harry am Herzen lag, Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Kreis um ihn immer enger wurde, bis er dann eingeschlossen in der Falle sitzen würde...

„Warum grübelst du in dieser Kälte hier draußen?", eine Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, welche er nicht sofort einordnen konnte, fragend drehte er sich um und sah seine Tante vor sich stehen. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie offen über dem Umhang, nicht wie im Unterricht streng nach hinten gebunden und ihre Augen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet. „Du wirst schon vermisst, wie lange stehst du hier schon?", sie fasste nach seinen Händen und zuckte kurz zusammen. „Du solltest mitkommen, deine Hände sind schon fast taub", besorgt sah sie ihn an und es durchfuhr ihn warm. Eigentlich sollte er in seinem Alter anders reagieren, aber ihm tat es jetzt einfach nur gut, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und ihn ein wenig bemutterte und er folgte ihr zurück ins Schloss. „Wer sucht mich denn?", seine Stimme war brüchig, er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er draußen gewesen war, aber er hatte das Gefühl stundenlang nicht geredet zu haben.

Selene sah ihn an und grinste leicht: „Also abgesehen davon, dass dein Vater immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartet, warst du auch bei keinem Essen, so dass du eher fragen solltest, war nicht wissen will, wo du dich wieder rumtreibst." Sie strich ihm kurz über dem Arm und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu: „Ich gebe mal in der Großen Halle Entwarnung, dass dein Fanclub nicht losziehen muss und du wirst deinen Vater Rede und Antwort stehen, sonst steht bald kein Glas mehr im Büro."

Was Selene mit ihrer letzten Aussage gemeint hatte, wurde Harry schon klar, als er noch auf dem Weg zum Büro war, als er das erste Scheppern hörte, dicht gefolgt von dem nächsten. Beim Näherkommen konnte er das Geräusch auch zuordnen, denn es war zu klar, dass hier einige Einmachgläser an der Wand ihr Ende fanden. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür, um sie schnell wieder zu schließen, da er sah, dass er das nächste Ziel geworden wäre, wenn er das Büro betreten hätte. Also klopfte er vorsorglich. „NEIN!", kam es höchst aggressiv aus dem Büro, Harry holte tief Luft und betrat das Büro, sein Vater, der gerade mit seinem Zauberstab sein nächstes Ziel erfasst und so ein weiteres Einmachglas zum explodieren brachte, herrschte ihn an: „Was an den vier Buchstaben war denn bitte unverständlich?" Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und ging auf seinen Vater zu: „Ach, du hast nicht herein gesagt?", fragte er spitzbübisch und todesmutig kam er genau vor seinem Vater zum Stehen, der ihn böse anfunkelte, doch bevor er was sagen konnte, hatte Harry sich an ihn gedrückt und sein Vater zuckte erst zurück, um dann vorsichtig die Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen, um ihn dann an sich zu ziehen. Lange standen sie so da. Harry wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, den Mut aufzubringen, sich ihm so zu nähern, aber irgendwie musste er seinen Vater ja beruhigen. Wer wusste, was der noch schrottete, wenn er keine Gläser mehr hatte. Dumbledores Büro sah ja jetzt endlich wieder normal aus.

„Wo hast du den ganzen Tag gesteckt?", sein Vater sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und schob ihn ein Stück nach hinten, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich hatte das eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, aber ich habe den ganzen Tag am See verbracht und versucht zu verstehen, was in der letzten Zeit alles geschehen ist. Um mal wieder den Überblick zu haben und zu wissen, was eigentlich los ist."

Harry hatte sich aus der Umarmung gelöst und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah seinen Vater an: „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir die Prophezeihungen erfüllen können?" Sein Vater schnappte nach Luft, das war wohl etwas zu sehr ohne Einleitung gewesen- er konnte sehen, wie die ohnehin schon dunklen Augen seines Vaters noch ein wenig schwärzer wurden und so wusste er doch, dass dieses Thema gewiss nicht zu einem der Lieblingsthemen seines Vaters gehörten, aber da mussten sie beide durch, wohl oder übel würde dies auf sie beide zukommen und da war es nur von Vorteil, wenn sie wussten worauf sie sich einließen. „Ich denke, dass es nach Weihnachten zum Krieg kommen könnte, die meisten Vorkehrungen sind schon getroffen und der dunkle Lord war die ganze Zeit schon davon überzeugt, dass du es bist, der ihn davon abhält, dass er als Mächtigster Zauberer anerkannt wird, dies wird er schnell loswerden wollen und deswegen", sein Vater stockte kurz, er musste sich überwinden den Satz zu beenden, „wird er dich aus dem Weg räumen wollen."

Harry konnte nur nicken, war es doch wenigstens nett von Voldemort ihm wenigstens noch ein Weihnachten zu gönnen- oder sich, musste er im nächsten Moment denken, denn ein wenig Optimismus hatte noch keinem geschadet. Allein der Gedanke, wie das Leben werden könnte, wenn es Voldemort nicht geben würde, ließ Harrys Laune steigen, wie schön könnte das Leben dann werden, wie viele Menschen würden dann endlich anfangen können zu leben und wie viel Leid würde sich dann von alleine in Luft auflösen. Sein Vater würde ein völlig neues Leben leben können, so wie es nie zuvor gewesen war. Seinem Vater schienen ähnliche gedanken zu beschäftigen und er sah ihn an: „Wann fahren wir denn nach Hause?", Harry wollte die Ferien mit seinem Vater genießen und er hoffte, dass sie dafür genug Zeit hatten, nie wieder zu wenig Zeit. Nie wieder verschenkte Möglichkeiten, noch immer dieser Schatten des letzten Weihnachten, die Zeit an der Sirius sich so zurückgezogen hatte, da er gewusst hatte, nach den Ferien würde er alleine zurückbleiben und er hatte nicht eingegriffen, hatte nur beobachtet. Er musste aktiv bleiben, er würde das Leid und den Schmerz der anderen nicht mehr dulden, er war kein Zuschauer. Wenn ihn schon soviel als den Retter der Zaubererwelt sahen, dann wollte er dafür auch etwas tun und das würde er jetzt machen.

„Am Freitag ist der letzte Schultag und dann werden wir am nächste Nachmittag losfahren, da ich als Hauslehrer warten muss, bis alle meine Schüler auf dem Weg nach Hause sind und einige verwöhnte Kinder, so wie mein Sohn und Draco, werden ja von ihren Eltern nach Hause gebracht", ein kleines liebes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen seines ach so kalten Vaters, der sich schnell abwand und mit dem Wink seines Stabes waren die Scherben verschwunden und nur noch einige Pfützen wiesen auf den Ausbruch seines Vaters hin...

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich hin und Harry hangelte sich durch die Tage. Es gab keine Kabbeleien mehr mit Draco, sie waren dahin gekommen sich komplett zu ignorieren, denn der einzige, der ein Problem mit der Situation hatte, war Ron und der machte mal wieder einen großen Bogen um Harry, dem das erst auffiel, als auch Hermione auf Abstand ging. Doch ihm war nicht danach dem auf dem Grund zu gehen, seine Mittagspausen und späten Abende verbrachte er mit Ginny, die nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, wie sie schon im letzten Jahr bewiesen hatte, sondern ihm auch einfach so als Freundin ans Herz gewachsen war, dass er sie hatte küssen müssen. Sie hatte sich umgedreht, mit Dean Schluss gemacht und dann waren sie endlich nach langen Jahren offiziell zusammen gekommen. Er hatte Angst sie in etwas zu ziehen, sie einer Gefahr auszusetzen, der er sie nicht aussetzten wollte, doch er wusste, dass er Ginny nicht davon abbringen konnte, ihn zu lieben. Und er wollte die Liebe zu ihr nicht leugnen. Er wollte stark sein und siegen und er wusste, dass Liebe da Wunder wirken konnte. Das hatte die Liebe seiner Mutter gezeigt und deswegen wäre er schwach, wenn es sich nicht auf die Stärke verlassen würde, die ihm schon lange gegeben worden war. Und doof, wie Draco es ausgedrückt hatte, der Ginny zwar als Weasley nervtötend fand, sie aber dennoch die einzige Gryffindor war, die auch eine Slytherin hätte werden können und dementsprechend immer interessant für ebendiese Schüler gewesen war, wie Zabini, der sich vom Schock, dass Harry jetzt öfter mit ihm sprach, erholt hatte, Harry im letzten Unterricht erzählte.

Draco und Harry trafen sich regelmäßig nach dem Abendessen und vor der Sperrstunde, dass Treffen in dem ausländischen Ministerium lief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse und ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, dass es so glimpflich abgelaufen war und keiner davon etwas mitbekommen hatte. Der Minister hatte ihm noch einmal versichert, dass alles festgehalten wurde, nur wenige Personen wussten, wer der Informant war, gerade genug, um dafür zu sorgen, dass das Geheimnis nicht mit ins Jenseits wandern würde, aber zu wenige um in die Rängen der Todesesser durchzudringen. Dies nahm ihnen ein wenig die Sorge, dass ihre Vorkehrungen nicht gut sicher genug waren, doch die Angst, auf das was jetzt auf sie zu kommen würden, nahm stetig zu, umso näher Weihnachten kam...


	6. Überraschungen und Homecominig

Okay, ich gebe zu, lang ist dieses Chap nicht, meine Story macht sich schon wieder selbstständig. Dies ist jetzt ein Übergangschap, und ich versuche das nächste schnell fertig zu bekommen. Das nächste ist dann auch wieder mit etwas mehr Pep und Leben und Geschehenissen- aber ich bin etwas gehemmt zu zeit, auch wenn du, Uli, mir doch immer noch so allerliebst zu helfen versuchst, ich freu mich immer so über deine Reviews drückdich Auch vielen Dank an alle anderen für eure Treue und ich sage noch mal und wie immer, bitte erhaltet mich am Leben und gebt mir ein Zeichen, egal was für eins ;-)

Der Abschied aus dem Gryffindor Turm fiel Harry nicht schwer, eigentlich hielt er sich dort nur noch zum Schlafen auf, selbst Ginny verbracht dort immer weniger Zeit und sie verloren den Kontakt zu den Anderen, weil sie immer mehr mit den Slytherin zusammen waren. Harry kam es fast so vor, als wenn er sich selber finden würde und das er sich lieber nicht gegen die Entscheidung des Hutes hätte stellen sollen, denn so hätte schon einiges anders laufen können- doch er versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn sonst wäre er sicherlich nicht mit seiner bezaubernden Ginny zusammen gekommen, die er jetzt in seinem Leben nicht mehr missen wollte.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du in den Ferien zu mir kommen darfst, mein Vater hat gesagt, dass das möglich wäre, bei uns zuhause bist du sicher, ungefähr so wie im Grimmauld Place und wenn deine Eltern auch einverstanden sind, dann gibst du mir Bescheid und wir holen dich ab", sie standen am Bahnsteig, es war das erste Mal für Harry, dass alle seine Freunde ohne ihm losfuhren und das war schon ungewöhnlich. Ron und Hermione waren schon in ihrem Vertrauensschüler-Abteil verschwunden, sie hatten sich von ihm verabschiedet, aber weder Ron hatte ihn eingeladen, noch hätte Harry das angenommen oder selbst vorgeschlagen, denn sein Vater hätte dies gewiss nicht als gut befunden und Harry wollte das auch gar nicht mehr.

Ginny und er küssten sich lange zum Abschied, es fiel ihm wirklich schwer sie gehen zu lassen, auch wenn er sich einredete, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, so hätte er es doch lieber gesehen, wenn sie beim ihm bleiben würde, so dass er auf sie achten konnte, dass er immer wusste wo sie war und wie es ihr ging. Sie wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht, versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte kläglich und sagte nur: „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, ich werde das eh nicht lange bei der lieben Familie aushalten, wenn Ronald so komisch drauf ist, er erinnert mich langsam schon an Percy!"

Ihre Worte klangen noch klangen nach und auch Harry, der auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss war, musste zugeben, dass er seinem Freund nicht mehr so ohne weiteres trauen würde und er hoffte, dass ebendieser nicht auf die falsche Seite wechseln würde. Er war immer nur ängstlich gewesen, nie hatte er sich wirklich gegen Voldemort ausgesprochen, er war immer nur ein Mitläufer gewesen, nie herausragend. Aber nur weil das an Pettingraw erinnert, musste er nicht unmittelbar ebenso handeln und denken, Harry wünschte sich, dass er hier wirklich daneben lag und versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Sein Vater war schon am Packen und so zog Harry seinen Koffer durch die große Halle und ließ ihn neben dem Eingang stehen. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mann stand in der Tür, lange blonde Haare, eisblaue Augen- Lucius Malfoy kam seinen Sohn abzuholen. Sie waren beide kurz stehen geblieben und Harry wunderte sich warum keine spöttische Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber kam, als es ihm einfiel, er hatte seinen Trank schon genommen und hatte er sein ursprüngliches Aussehen wieder angenommen. Mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, der seidig weißen Haut und der großen dünnen Statur sah er so ganz und gar nicht Potter aus, nur seine Augen seiner Mutter erinnerten an Harry, selbst die Narbe, die ihn ja nicht in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt verpasst worden war, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Noch immer kam keine Reaktion, Malfoy starrte ihn an, als wenn Harry ihm gerade erzählt hätte, dass Dumbledore der neue Lord wäre und alle Reinblüter ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben müssten.

„Phönix?", fragte Malfoy senior und Harry konnte nur nicken und bevor er sich versah, sah er sich in eine Umarmung gezogen- in eine Umarmung von Malfoy senior und das erste Mal ärgerte Harry sich wirklich, dass hier keine technischen Geräte funktionierten, denn das hätte er doch gerne auf Video aufgenommen, denn das würde ihm keiner glauben.

„Du lebst, ach, ich habe gedacht ich würde dich niemals mehr sehen. Ich dachte, dass du auch gestorben wärst, ich habe dich all die Jahre für tot gehalten und dann treffe ich dich hier in Hogwarts. Wie kommst du hier her und oh bei Merlin", er hielt inne und sah ihn an, „Weiß dein Vater dass du hier bist?" Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, egal wie perplex er über diese wahnwitzige Situation war, ja Snape wusste das er hier war, aber erst seit sechs Jahren, so dicke konnten die beiden ja nicht sein, wenn sie sich das nicht erzählten.

„Ja weiß er, aber jetzt helfen Sie mir auf die Sprünge, ich müsste Sie also irgendwoher kennen?", zögernd sah er den Malfoy an, der ihn mit hochgezogener Braue ansah, er hatte seine Form und Verhalten so schnell wieder gewonnen wie er es verloren hatte. „Von wo kommst du, aus Avalon? Ich bin Dracos Vater und dein Patenonkel."

Also das saß. Harry war nun wirklich platt. Ist ja nicht so, dass ihm in seinem dritten Jahr erzählte wurde, dass sein Patenonkel Sirius Black, der gefürchtet- aber unschuldige- Massenmörder war, nein jetzt durfte er erfahren, dass sein Patenonkel derjenige war, der dank eines Tagebuchs, dass er seine jetzigen Freundin in ihrem ersten Jahr unter gemogelt hatte und der ihm auch einst gerne getriezt hatte. Ja, sie hatten nicht wirklich den besten Start hingelegt und wiedereinmal fragte Harry sich, wie sein Vater es schaffte, sich in Grausamkeit selbst zu übertreffen. „Das ist aber schön, dass ich das auch mal erfahre", konnte er nur hervorbringen.

Noch bevor irgendwas an dieser Situation eskalieren konnte wurden sie unterbrachen und das von niemand anders als Albus Dumbledore, Harry kam sich langsam vor wie ihm falschen Film. Das konnte ja heiter werden. „Mister Malfoy, wie schön das sie uns wieder einmal mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren", der Gesichtsausdruck des Direktors zeigte etwas anderes, oder ebendieser war einen Überernährung seiner Zitronendrops zuzuschreiben, „wen haben Sie uns da denn mitgebracht?" „Direktor", sagte Malfoy, mit einer Betonung, die darauf verwies, dass es auch Idiot hätte sein können, was er gerade gesagt hatte, „Sie kennen mein Patenkind Phönix noch nicht?" Argwöhnisch sah der Direktor zu Harry, der dessen eigentliches Aussehen gar nicht kannte und verwundert beeilte er sich zu sagen: „Aber sich, ich habe gar nicht genau auf ihn geachtet, ja ich werde dann mal wieder", schnell zog Dumbledore von dannen, um der Peinlichen Stille zu entgehen und dem Blick auszuweiche, mit welchem Malfoy den Schuldirektor bedachte und Harry musste grinsen, gerade weil Malfoy : „Seniler alter Sack", zischte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, was Harry nur recht war, denn lange wollte er nicht mehr mit seien neuen Patenonkel alleine sein, denn er wusste zu gut, das ebendieser nicht auf ihrer Seite stand, doch bevor sie das Büro seines Vaters betraten, zog Malfoy ihm noch von der Tür weg. „Ich als dein Pate möchte dich einladen, komm doch bitte nach Weihnachten zu uns, ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich endlich mal kennen zulernen, als dein Pate ist es meine Pflicht mich um dich zu kümmern, wo du mir doch so lange vorenthalten wurdest. Narzissa würde sich auch freuen, von Draco gar nicht zu sprechen."

Harry sank das Herz in die Hose, er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, ohne ihn zu verärgern: „Ich werde das mit Vater besprechen und dir eine Eule senden. Nun hole ich Draco." Schnell verzog er sich, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sein Patenonkel nicht wirklich glücklich mit dieser Ausflucht gewesen war und er wusste ebenso gut, dass dieser nicht schnell nachlassen würde. Das Argument, dass er Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringen wollte, würde wohl auch nicht so gut ziehen. Er hoffte das Malfoy keinen Streit oder gar ein Duell mit seinem Vater anfangen würde und schnell machte er sich auf die Suche nach Draco, damit die beiden Malfoys sich auf den Weg machten, bevor hier noch eine Katastrophe passieren würde. Obwohl er sicher kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, wenn er die beiden losfahren ließ.

Draco schien dies Gefühl auch zu haben, er trug ein gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, als er seinen Vater erblickte und ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung verließen sie gemeinsam das Schloss, nachdem er und Harry sich versprachen jeden tag zu schreiben, damit Harry sofort gewarnt war, wenn eine Antwort ausblieb und er dann sofort eingreifen konnte.

Aber erst mal machten er und sein Vater sich auf den Weg nach Hause und es war ein total neues Gefühl des Nachhausekommens, denn normalerweise hatte er diese nur in Hogwarts gehabt und jetzt kam er wirklich nach Hause, hier musste er nicht lernen (okay nicht übermäßig abgesehen von den Hausaufgaben) und hier hatte er seine Ruhe, sein eigenes großes Zimmer und was wichtiger war, seinen Vater.


	7. Christmas

Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als die erste Eule von Malfoy Manor ankam und Harry wollte schnell aufspringen. „Phönix", die mahnende Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn anhalten, als er schon auf halben Weg zur Veranda war, auf der sich die schwarze Eule nieder gelassen hatte. Verwundert drehte er sich er um, so war er doch davon ausgegangen, dass sein Vater, der hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden war und keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben hatte, nichts von seinem Aufstehen mitbekommen hatte. „Du kannst auch noch nach dem Essen erfahren, was Draco in den letzten 6 Stunden, in denen ihr euch nicht gesehen habt, erlebt hat. Wenn du aber soviel Sehnsucht hast", sein Vater kam hinter der Zeitung wieder hervor, seine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben gezogen, „kannst du natürlich gerne hinfahren und ihn besuche, wo dich dein Patenonkel ja eingeladen hat."

Harry sah ihn verärgert an: „Wieso eigentlich das, wieso weiß Malfoy, dass es mich gibt?" Sein Vater sah ihn an und lächelte leicht: „Nun, das war eine Ausflucht. Ich erfand eine Frau, ich erfand ein Kind. Natürlich hatte ich beides, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy es nicht für sich behalten hätte, dass ich mit Lily Potter ein Kind hatte und so sagte ich, dass beide verschwunden waren, denn ihr ward ja aus meinem Leben verschwunden und so musste ich meine Gefühle zumindest nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig verstecken. Um Malfoy in dem Glauben zulassen, dass er Anteil an meinem Leben hatte und mir sozusagen nahe stand", verächtlich knurrte er auf, fuhr aber dann fort: „machte ich ihn zum Patenonkel aber er hatte dich nie gesehen, ich habe dich beschrieben, anscheinend sehr gut, so dass er dich gleich erkannte. Keine Ahnung, wie er sich das hatte merken könne, evtl. hat Narzissa ihm etwas gesagt, denn Draco war ja in den Ferien bei uns."

Harry nickte, er hatte sich schon gefragt gehabt, warum das einfach so geklappt hat und der junge Malfoy ohne Problem bei ihnen hatte wohnen dürfen. Sein Vater war wieder hinter der Zeitung verschwunden und da sein Teller leer war, machte er sich auf, die Eule von ihrer Post zu befreien und seine Neugierde zu stillen.

Lieber Phoenix,

ich bin kaum hier angekommen, da bekomme ich schon Zweifel, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war wieder nach hause zu kommen. Meine Mutter ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst und meinem Vater total unterworfen, zum Glück ist er nach unseren Anreise sofort wieder verschwunden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er lange mit meiner Aufnahme warten wird, hier scheint schon alles auf Hochtouren zu laufen und ich bekomme langsam echt Angst. Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich näheres weiß.

Grüße auch an Severus,

Draco

Geknickt ließ Harry den Brief sinken, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Freund, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Aufnahmeritual so ohne Probleme ablaufen würde, er fragte sich ob es sehr schmerzhaft sein würde, er fragte sich, ob Voldemort nicht gleich durchschauen würde, dass Draco nicht der Überzeugung war, die Voldemort sehen wollte.

Er versuchte sich abzulenken, doch die Hausaufgaben über die er saß konnten ihn nicht beschäftigen, seine Schlage schlief und er war nicht einmal in Stimmung um Quidditsch zu spielen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater, da dieser der einzige war, der ihm Antworten geben konnte, wenn ihm denn danach war. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater überhaupt bereit war, mit ihm über den Teil seiner Vergangenheit zu reden und er würde sich gewiss auch nicht für den Psychologischen Aspekt interessieren, dem das zugute kommen würde, aber auf eine Versuch kam es an.

Wie erwarte traf er seinen Vater im Büro an, aber auch er schien sich auf nichts konzentrieren zu können. Schwarze Augen verfolgten Harry, als er durch das Büro ging und auf dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Er sah aus dem Fenster, sich dem Blick seines Dads immer noch bewusst und stellte die Unvermeidliche Frage: „Wie sieht das Aufnahmeritual aus?", falls sein Vater überrascht war, dann konnte er das hervorragend verbergen, so wand er nur den Blick ab und fing an zu erzählen, mit einer kalten unberührten Stimme zu erzählen: „Du hast kein Auswahlverfahren, viel eher ist es dir von Familienbanden herbestimt, aufgenommen zu werden. In meinem Jahr wurde auch Sirius aufgerufen, dass er ausblieb war aber keine Überraschung, er hatte nie etwas getan, was die Familie von ihm erwartet hatte. Ich bin dem Wunsch meines Vaters gefolgt. Wir wurden alle nach vorne gerufen, nachdem wir den Saum des Umhanges geküsst hatten, mussten wir die Unterarme hervorstrecken. Dann kam der Lord nach der Reihe zu uns, um uns mit dem Mal zu versehen. Natürlich hatte ich Schmerzen erwartet, aber gewiss nicht so etwas. Die Stärke der Schmerzen zeigte an, wie sehr man sich mit den Idealen identifiziert. Nicht nur mit der schwarzen Seite, sondern auch mit der Reinblütigkeit und dem Hass auf Muggle. Ich konnte meine Schmerzen unterdrücken, ich musste nicht schreien, du gewinnst sicher kein Vertrauen, wenn du schreist oder dich vor Schmerzen windest. Pettingraw ist zusammengebrochen, erst Tage später wieder erwacht, dass war voraussehbar, er war immer schwach. Aber bei Bellatrix, sie schien förmlich zu glühen vor Stolz und vor Freude, sie würde niemals etwas anderes anerkennen, als das Wort des dunklen Lords, ihrer Loyalität wird er sich immer sicher sein können.

Bei Draco wird das gespalten sein. Er verachtet Muggle, er hasst Halbblüter, er kennt es nicht anders. Doch er verachtet Voldemort und er fürchtet seinen Vater, er ist ganz und gar nicht überzeugt, er ist einfach nur so erzogen. Er kann nicht aus seiner Haut, aber auch in keine andere. Deswegen muss er sich aber keine Gedanken machen, der Lord hat eine Aufgabe für Draco, er wird es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, dass Draco nicht ihm folgen wird. Und so müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, solange Lucius nicht misstrauisch wird."

Sein Vater atmete tief auf, er schien nicht besonders erfreut über dieses Thema zu sein, aber Harry war sehr glücklich darüber, dass sie miteinander darüber redeten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit seinem Vater über alles reden konnte. Egal was es war. Egal ? Nun es gab das was, über das traute Harry sich nicht einmal nachzudenken und es dann laut auszusprechen würde er dann auch nicht können- aber vielleicht einmal später.

Harry stand auf, trat an das Fenster, die Nacht war über das Land hereingebrochen, morgen war Weihnachten und als wäre es das Stichwort gewesen, so fing es langsam an zu schneien. Sein Vater war auch aufgestanden und so standen sie beide am Fenster, sein Vater hatte seinen Arm und seinen Sohn gelegt und ihn dicht an sich heran gezogen. Lange standen sie so da, froh darüber, dass sie einander hatten und gespannt dem gegenüber, dass noch folgen würde.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen begann friedlich, Harry wachte von frühen Sonnestrahlen auf, die durch den Spalt schienen, den die beiden Vorhänge ließen, die Helligkeit wurde von dem umliegenden Schnee noch verstärkt. Noch verschlafen sah Harry routinemäßig an das Ende seines Bettes und musste über sich selber den Kopf schütteln, denn es war doch fast klar, dass dieses Jahr keine Geschenke an seinem Fußende warten würden.

Nach einer eiskalten Dusche, die ihm die notwendigen Kräfte gespendet hatte, machte Harry sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo er seinen Vater vermutete und ihm Wohnzimmer auch antraf, wo er schon fast erwartungsvoll auf den Berg Geschenke schaute und mit der Zunge schnalzte, als er seinen Sohn entdeckte : „Dass du es nicht mal Weihnachten aus dem Bett schaffst, ich dachte die Geschenke wären Ansporn genug", Harry grinste nur und konterte: „Nur weil du es nicht erwarten kannst, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich nicht schlafen kann!"

Doch ihm war nicht danach, dies noch weiter auszuführen und so ließ er sich vor dem Kamin nieder, in dem ein Feuer brannte und den Raum noch behaglicher machte, als es der große Weihnachtsbaum, der in rot und Gold geschmückt war (sein Vater hatte sich selbst übertroffen, was evtl. auch daran lag, dass grün und grün nicht passte) oder die Dekoration taten, denn es waren sogar kleine Weihnachtselfen an den Fenstern und auf dem Baum, sogar der Tisch vor der Couch war festlich gedeckt. „Oh, Frühstück!", schnell stand Harry wieder auf und schnappte sich einen Berliner, da ihm aber der Blick von seinem Vater nicht entging, setzte er sich schnell wieder vor seine Geschenke. „Du zuerst, ich muss doch sehen, ob es dir gefällt", er reichte seinem Vater ein kleines Paket, dass Selene ihm auf seine Anordnung hin gekauft hatte und beobachtete gespannt das Gesicht seines Vaters, der es schnell öffnete, und sich fast ein wenig über die Verpackung zu ärgern schien. Es bereitete Harry eine so große Freude, zu sehen wie sein Zaubertranklehrer, der sich noch vor wenigen Monaten gehütet hätte auch nur den Ansatz eines Gefühls der Freude oder der Zuneigung zu zeigen, sich so freute, obwohl er doch noch gar nicht wusste, was ihn erwartet, der sich einfach nur so freute, dass er überhaupt etwas bekam. Dann kam eine Schatulle zum Vorschein, die sein Vater öffnete und dann schnell wieder schloss- ungläubig sah er seinen Sohn an: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", völlig perplex ließ er sich neben seinen Sohn nieder, so dass sie beide auf dem Läufer vor dem Kamin saßen. „Gefällt sie dir?", Harry war wirklich nervös. „Ob sie mir gefällt, das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich mir vorstellen kann", er holte die Kette hervor, sie hatte Slytherin gehört, eine schlichte silberne Kette, mit einer Schlange als Anhänger. Auf diesen Anhänger wurde ein Tropfen Blut getröpfelt und dann konnte der Anhänger einem zeigen, in welcher Situation sich der Spender befand, Gefahr oder nicht. Tot oder am Leben.

„Ich dachte es wäre ein sehr nützliches und doch sehr persönliches Geschenk, denn wir wissen beide, dass wenn mir etwas passiert oder ich in Gefahr gerate, du mir nicht nachfolgen darfst, denn du darfst nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen", eindringlich sah er seinen Vater an. „ich bin immer aus jedem Schlamassel herausgekommen und ich weiß dass ich es wieder und wieder schaffen werde, du musst mir nur Vertrauen, denn egal wie, ich werde es schaffen und das weil ich dich an meiner Seite habe", dankbar sah er seinen Vater an, der noch immer neben ihm saß und dessen Augen glänzten feucht, „Wir werden frei sein, wir werden ein normales Leben leben, natürlich kein langweiliges, aber wir werden uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen."

Sein Vater saget nichts, er gab ihm nur einen Umschlag. Harry öffnete diesen und sah auf einen Gutschein: „Ich hasse Gutscheine, sie sind so unpersönlich, aber in diesem Fall musste es einer sein, denn ich kann dir deinen neuen Zauberstab nicht auswählen. Du bist jetzt alt genug, deine Magie hat sich neu gebündelt und in eine Richtung entschieden, es wird Zeit für einen neuen, der alte hat seine Pflicht erfüllt", sein Vater sah ihn fest an: „Und jetzt werden wir nicht mehr daran denken, heute ist ein Feiertag, wir werden den genießen."

Harry bekam noch einiges an Büchern, Umhänge für die Schule und für Quidditsch, sowie einen Schutzmantel für Duellanten, den er wahrscheinlich nicht tragen würde, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstand, denn das würde bestimmt nicht terminlich bekannt sein, aber falls doch hatte er wenigstens ein (okay bei den Geschenken habe ich mich echt schwer getan;-).

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag miteinander und als Harry in dieser Nacht zu Bett gegangen war, stellte er fest, dass er gerade den schönsten Tag in seinem Leben verbracht hatte. Und das mit Severus Snape, wenn ihm dies mal jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte- das hätte er nie geglaubt.

Am nächsten Morgen war diese Stille wieder vorüber. Als erstes kam eine Eule von Ginny, mit einem Brief in dem sie sich herzlich für das Geschenk bedankte, ihm aber mitteilte, dass ihre Eltern das nicht für gut hießen, dass sie ihre Tochter nach Snapes Manor schickten, so dass sie sich erst wieder im nächsten Jahr in der Schule wieder sehen würden. Das senkte Harrys Laune ein wenig, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es gewiss ein komisches Gefühl gewesen wäre mit Ginny hier zu sein, sie passte nicht in diese Welt. Er mochte sie, aber irgendwie war sie für ihn die Verbindung zu anderen Seite, von der er gekommen war, und die er nicht aufgeben wollte. Doch da waren sein Vater, Selene und Draco, die auf der anderen Seite standen und ihn so kannte wie er wirklich war und nicht nur den Harry Potter in ihm sahen, der er doch so nicht sein wollte. Das einzige was er daran noch sehen konnte und glaubte, dass er Voldemort gegenüber treten konnte und dass er ihn vernichten wollte.

Lange saß er über den Bücher, als die Eule an sein Fenster klopfte, Draco hatte ihm wieder geschrieben.

Lieber Phoenix,

ich versuche nicht in Panik zu geraten- ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben, ich versuche keine Angst zu haben, all dies ohne wirklichen Erfolg. Denn wenn ich hier allein in meinem Zimmer sitze, dann frage ich mich, ob ich mich richtig entschieden habe, ich frage mich wofür ich kämpfe, denn wenn ich jetzt diesen Weg einschlage, dann werde ich meine Familie verlieren und dann werde ich wieder alleine sein. Was bringt mir ein Leben in Freiheit ohne Ketten, wenn ich dann alleine bin. Dann wäre der Tod auch nicht schlecht gewesen, denn wie können wir leben, wenn wir alleine sind- wofür leben wir dann? Wer wird mir glauben, wer wird nicht den Malfoy in mir sehen, die Rolle in die ich gedrängt wurde, wie sollte diese sich neu formieren und das glaubwürdig, so dass ich keine Rechenschaft ablegen muss?

Ich versuche diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, zu verdrängen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Ich fühle mich mies, gefangen in mir selbst. Zwar bin ich dabei die Kette abzuwerfen, aber zu welchem Preis, was erwar mich dann für ein Schicksal?

Draco

Harry war in Sorge, er wollte nicht das Draco sich so fertig machte, doch er konnte nicht zu ihm fahren, zu groß war die Gefahr das Lucius ihm eine Falle stellen würde und so musste er versuchen seinen Freund über die Briefe aufzubauen.

Lieber Draco,

mir sind die Gedanken, die du dir machst nicht fremd und genau das ist es was dir bevorsteht, mein Schicksal- mein Glück. Du wirst nicht alleine sein, du hast mich, du hast Severus- uns bedeutest u sehr viel. Das Alleine sein wird vergehen und nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung sein und das ist es wofür du diesen Schmerz jetzt durchleiden kannst. Denn wie schmerzhaft es auch ist, so können wir das Schöne und die wahre Liebe und Freundschaft erst dann entdecken, wenn wir auch denn Hass und die Einsamkeit kennen gelernt haben.

Du wirst glücklich werden, du wirst frei sein. Das verspreche ich dir, dafür werde wir beide gemeinsam kämpfen, wir müssen nur noch die Zähne zusammen beißen und dann werden wir alles hinter uns bringen.

Dein Phoenix

Die Eule machte sich sogleich mit der Antwort wieder auf den Rückflug und Harry hoffte, dass er seinen freund beruhigen konnte. Er war ihm wirklich so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, wie es ohne ihn gewesen war.

Er stürzte sich wieder in die Bücher, er wollte sich auf das Duell mit Voldemort vorbereiten, er wollte ihn leiden sehen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er ihn töten konnte. Was hatte Lestrange noch zu ihm gesagt: „Du musst es wollen", als er den unverzeihlichen gegen sie anwenden wollte. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft dazu gehabt nachdem sie Sirius umgebracht hatte. Wie sollte er es dann schaffen, wenn Voldemort vor ihm stand, würde der Hass, der sich über die Jahre gesammelt hatte ausreichen?


	8. Gedanken und Vorbereitungen

So meine Lieben, wir ihr wahrscheinlich gemerkt habt, habe ich so ein wenig Unsinn mit meiner Story getrieben, sie musste ein wenig überarbeitet werden, da sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen hatte (danke Uli, ich widme dir dieses Chap, ich dich sonst totknuddeln muss und das wollen wir ja nicht ;-)

Natürlich geht mein großer Dank an meine anderen sehr treuen und immer lieben Reviewern: Inu, Natsucat, Martina und Severin, ich hoffe dass ich euch weiterhin für meine Story begeistern kann und ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar von euch, vielen Dank **in die Gruppe knuddel**

Harry wachte an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich früh auf, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern überhaupt ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Die Gedanken liefen einfach weiter, als wenn er nicht an etwas anderes gedacht hatte, als wenn sein Kopf sich regelrecht drehen würde- würde er wirklich die Kraft besitzen Voldemort zu besiegen und könnte das ihre Probleme lösen? War es dann nicht eher so, dass er dann gar nicht mehr ruhig schlafen konnte, dann war er nicht nur ein Mörder, dann wer er auch derjenige, der von den Zurückgeblieben Todesser verfolgt werden würde, diejenigen deren Treue „ehrenhaft" war, die ihre Loyalität nicht geheuchelt hatten, die sich nicht nur der mächtigen Seite anschlossen, um an der Macht teilzuhaben um sich sicher zu fühlen, da sie nicht zu den Gejagten gehören.

Wer würde dazu gehören? Würde selbst ein Malfoy weiter gehen, oder war es wie vor wenigen Jahren, als die Todesser nur wieder kamen, weil sie gerufen worden waren ohne ihren Meister gesucht zu haben, die nur wieder kamen, weil sie untereinander nicht trauten. Wie mussten sie sich fühlen, diejenigen die niemanden trauen konnte, weil sie doch wussten, dass wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, einer den anderen verraten würde, so wie es bei den Anhörungen in den Jahren nach Voldemorts Fall schon geschehen war.

Selbst die eiskalte Dusche konnte seine Gedanken nicht beruhigen, würde man schnell genug das Feuer löschen könne, dass er entfachen konnte, sollte er erfolgreich sein? Würde das Ministerium der neuen Aufgabe gewachsen sein, alle Anhänger zu beruhigen oder in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, die Gefahr zu bannen, Sicherheit zu geben, wie sollten die Dementoren wieder beruhigt werden, die Werwölfe und all die anderen Geschöpfe, die Voldemort herbeigerufen hatte? Würde das Morden nicht weiter gehen, nur dass sie dann keinen Grund mehr hatten- denn sie doch jetzt schon nicht hatten.

Es war noch kein Frühstück auf dem Tisch und von seinem Vater war auch nichts zu sehen, Harry nahm auf dem Sessel beim Kamin Platz und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sein Herz schlug schnell und er zitterte leicht. Es war eine Angst, die ihn eingenommen hatte und er wusste nicht, wie sie von ihm Besitz hatte einnehmen können, denn wie er hier so saß, da wusste er, dass er sicher war, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte und was viel wichtiger war, er fühlte sich hier wohl, wie in einer Oase, nach einem langen Weg durch die einsame, nie endende Wüste. Wie kam es dann zu dieser Empfindung?

„Was ist los, Phoenix?", sein Vater stand plötzlich vor ihm, er hatte ihn gar nicht wahr genommen. „Wie, wo kommst du plötzlich her?", er war wirklich verwundert. Sein Vater zog die Augenbraue hoch, er würde diese Geste wohl nie ablegen: „Ich habe dich schon dreimal angesprochen, ich habe schon gedacht, dass er dich in Trance versetzt hat, deine Augen sind schon ganz glasig, als wenn er wieder von dir Besitz einnehmen wollte." Harry sah seinen Vater an: „Das ist es! Deswegen habe ich diese Empfindungen, es sind gar nicht meine, ich habe Angst, weil er Angst hat. Ich habe Zweifel, weil er sie hat Er hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle, Dad, ich muss was tun, er ist so schwach, jetzt bin ich aber soweit. Ich muss es versuchen, ich kann nicht warten, bis er mich fängt, ich werde ihn aufsuchen!"

Er war aufgesprungen und sein Herz schlug schnell, aber jetzt vor Aufregung, vor Tatendrang. „Es ist keine Falle, jetzt habe ich ihn da, wo ich ihn haben will. Er weiß, dass er verraten wurde, er weiß dass es immer wieder passieren wird, denn mit seiner Schreckensherrschaft kann er nicht genug loyale Leute an sich binden. Jetzt wo er sich in dieser Verfassung befindet, kann ich ihn schwächen, wie ich es sonst nicht kann."

Mit funkelnden Augen sah er seinen Vater an: „Hör zu, ich werde in die Winkelgasse gehen, du musst Dumbledore aufsuchen, ihm Bescheid geben, er wird dann wohl Vorbereitungen treffen. Dann werde ich heute Abend versuchen herauszufinden wo Voldemort sich aufhält, ich werde ihn stellen, ich werde ihn beisiegen." Sein Vater nickte nur, er zeigte kaum Emotionen, ihm war wohl klar, dass dieser Weg so beschwerlich und so gefährlich er auch sein würde, diesen Weg musste sein Sohn alleine gehen- er konnte da nichts tun, außer ihm den Rücken stärken, aber würde er sich in Gefahr begeben, dann würde Voldemort nur ein Druckmittel besitzen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Harry wieder Ollivander, der an seinem Verkaufstisch saß und ihn mit einem Glitzern in den Augen ansah: „Der junge Snape, wie schön Sie endlich in ihrer wahren Gestalt zu sehen. Wie mir scheint, haben Sie ihre wahre Seite der Magie entdeckt, jetzt wo Sie sich auch in der freien Magie wiederfinden." Ollivander überraschte Harry doch immer wieder, er schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn vor ihm lagen drei wunderschöne Zauberstäbe, Harry trat näher. Ohne zu Zögern, griff er nach dem in der Mitte liegenden, ein schwarzen Zauberstab mit einem Grünstich, schwang ihn in der Luft und er merkte wie ihm eine Kraft, die er in sich hatte schlummern fühlen durchströmte, wie ihm warm fast heiß wurde und er innerlich um Zentimeter wuchs und an Kraft gewann. „Das, Mister Snape, ist der wahre Zauberstab, der nur auf sie gewartet hat. Dieser Zauberstab ist von einem meiner Ur- ur- ur- Großvätern gemacht worden, kaum einer hatte ihn auch nur anrühren können, weil er sich sonst verletzt hätte. Der Kern des Stabes besteht aus Drachenblutfasern aus der Zeit Merlins, der Stab ist aus Holz des Baumes des Lebens und die Glasur und Politur ist Elfenblut. Die Bindung zu Ihrem Zauberstab ist fest wie keine andere und Sie werden über sich hinauswachsen."

Harry hatte ihm schweigend zugehört, er hatte sofort gewusst, dass dieser Stab der richtige für ihn war. Mister Ollivander nahm den Gutschein an sich und sah Harry mit seinen funkelenden Augen an: „Tun Sie, was getan werden muss. Ich weiß, dass das große, was man von Ihnen erwartet, bald geschehen wird." Harry fühlte sich leicht an seine Wahrsager-Lehrerin erinnert, aber er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, bedankte sich und verließ das Geschäft. Die Sonne stand tief, schien ihm ins Gesicht. Die Winkelgasse lag verloren da, nur wenige Geschäfte waren noch offen und während er noch vor dem Laden Ollivanders stand, nahm er wahr, dass selbst ebendieser geschlossen wurde.

Er apperierte aus der Winkelgasse. Er wusste nicht, wo er landen würde und als er die Augen öffnete, stand er wieder auf dem Friedhof, er stand vor dem Grabstein Voldemorts Vater und Großeltern, die er kaltblütig ermordet hatte, ohne das diese wussten, wofür sie starben. Gestorben, nur weil sie Muggel waren, eine Vergangenheit, die Voldemort abschütteln wollte, die ihn aber nie verlassen hatte.

Hier stand er nur, versuchte in seine Gedanken abzutauchen, versuchte einen Weg zu finden zu Voldemort, ihn zu erreichen. Er wusste, dass dieser herkommen würde, er wusste, dass sie vor ihrem Zusammentreffen standen, und das einer von ihnen als Verlierer aus diesem Duell hervorgehen würde. Hier und jetzt würde die Entscheidung über die Zaubererwelt getroffen werden, die nicht nur ihre Welt bedrohte.

„Potter", Worte ausgesprochen, von der Person, die ihn schon töten wollte, als er noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab hatte halten können, aber nun über eine Macht verfügte, die Voldemort zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in die glühenden roten Augen Voldemorts.


	9. the Fight

Es war schlagartig düster geworden, wie auf einer Theaterbühne, auf der vorzeitig der Vorhang fallen gelassen wurde und der Hintergrund verschwindet, die Spots werden nur noch auf die beiden Hauptpersonen gerichtet, der zentrale Mittelpunkt in diesem Stück. Ein eisiger Wind, der über die Gräbmale streift, raschelt in den umstehenden Bäumen, die weiter weggerückt scheinen, um dem Schlachtfeld Platz zu räumen. Eine Stille, wie sie nur auf Friedhöfen zu finden ist.

Der Junge, der lebt, der sich langsam zu seinem Widersacher umgedreht hatte und diesem in die glühend roten aber dennoch kalten Augen blickte und ihn verbesserte: „Snape"... Der dunkle Lord schien belustigt, trat einige Schritte zurück und musterte sein Gegenüber spöttisch, wenn man ihm überhaupt so viele Regungen zuteil lassen konnte, denn war es doch die Gestalt des Bösen, die hier stand. „Auch wenn sich nach Jahren der Lüge die wirkliche Familienbunde zueinander finden, so finde ich es doch sehr bewunderndswert, wie schnell du dich an die neue Situation gewöhnst. Man wirft die neue Menschen zum Opfern hin, die deine Zuneigung erhalten und die du ins Unglück stürzt, beleibe, manchmal", er bleckte die Zähne und sah mit seinen Schlangenaugen höhnisch auf Harry, „lassen sie sogar ihr Leben. Doch diesmal", er wand Harry den Rücken zu, ging mäjestetisch auf dem Rasen des Friedhofes, barfuss, einige Schritte weiter, „wird es mit deinem Vater ein Ende nehmen. Doch nicht mit seinem Tod, nein mit deinem. Ich werde heute der Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt ein Ende setzen, ich werde die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, denn zeitgleich sind meine Diener dabei, überall Schaden anzurichten und dem Orden des Phönix und dem Ministerium", er spuckte dieses Wort voller Verachtung aus, „eine Lehre zur Erteilen, damit sie genau wissen mit wem sie sich anlegten und wie sie sich in Zukunft zu verhalten haben."

Harry spürte ein seltsames Gefühl von Ruhe in seinem Körper. Die Erregung, die sonst die Worte Voldemorts auf ihn hatte, blieb aus. Der Hass, den er auf dieses Wesen verspürte, Zauberer konnte und wollte er ihn nicht mehr nennen- nicht mal in Gedanken- war nur noch ein dumpfes Gefühl. Die leichte Brise umwehte sein langes schwarzes Haar, er blickte auf seine Hände, lange bleiche Hände, perfekt, wie zum Brauen gemacht, keine Handwerkerhände, keine Gartenhände, wie die in seiner Vergangenheit. Er war Voldemort überlgen, er hatte seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen. Vor ihm lag ein Leben. Er wusste, wer er war, seine Suche war beendet. Und er war nie mehr allein.

„Du scheinst so unvorbereitet", seine Worte ließen Voldemort inne halten, er wand sich zu ihm um, „keine Schuhe, keine treuen Gefolgsleute, nur du und ich". Seine Stimme war hart, unnachgiebig fest. Waren es doch erst einige Monate her, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem Harry noch der kleine Junge gewesen war, der sich hinter dem Schutz seines Mentors versteckt hatte, seine Hilfe dankbar angenommen hatte und sich nicht in der Kraft sah seinem Gegner entgegenzutreten. Die Dunkelheit senkte sich weiter über das Land, er konnte das Gesicht nicht mehr klar erkennen, doch dessen Augen schienen ihn zu beleuchten. Der dunkle Lord, der mit seinen Visionen und Machtintrigen eine Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, stand vor ihm und war nicht mehr so imposant wie noch vor allzu kurzer Zeit, fühlte sich zu hochgetrieben von seiner eigenen Darstellung: „Ich kann dich alleine besiegen und dann werde ich auffahren in eine neue Stufe der Macht. Bald werde ich mich meinen treuen Gefolgsleuten als das Oberhaupt der neuen Welt präsentieren, indem ich Dumbledore und ganz Hogwarts zerstöre. Denn dann ist die Kraft der Hogwartsgründer in mir versammelt..." Er stockte, als wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, was er gar nicht sagen wollte, doch er besann sich und kühl führte er fort, was er begonnen hatte zu erzählen: „eigentlich wollte ich es nicht zu diesem Plausch kommen lassen", er wippte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, kleine Funken sprühte hervor, als könne der Stab es nicht erwarten wieder in Aktion zu treten, doch sein Besitzer fixierte sein Gegenüber- zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihm seine neuen Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen. „doch nun, wo wir uns gerade so schön unterhalten, nun ich weiß, dass Salazars Blut in meinen Adern fließt, doch leider muss ich zugeben, dass meine Annahme- und die vieler anderer auch- dass deine Mutter ein Schlammblut ist, so nicht ganz richtig ist..."

Wieder begegenete Voldemorts Blick dem Harrys, der nur den Kopf schüttelte: „Nicht wieder eine diese verworrenen Familiengeschichten, ich stamme von Gryffindor ab". Voldemort sah, man könnte fast sagen, erstaunt aus, „Ach du weiß es schon." Harry schnellte vor und kam einen Schritt vor Voldemort zum Stehen. Noch nie war er ihm freiwillig so nahe gekommen, von nahem sah er aus wie eine Statur, mit seiner Haut, die so weiß war, ohne eine Spur auf Venen oder Falten, einem Gesicht, eingefroren, fast ohne jede Regung und einer Ausstrahlung die künstlich war- unangetastet dank seiner selbsterwählten hohen Position, auf die er sich gesetzt hatte, mit seine Gefolgsleuten und der Angst, die sich um seine Person schürten, aber Harry blieb gelassen: „Es langweilt mich, lassen wir es dabei, dass wir einander wegen vieler Dinge vernichten wollen..."

Wenn er könnte, würde Voldemort wohl verärgert aussehen, doch er spielte es herunter und warf Harry mit einem gekonnten _Volitare_ nach hinten. „Doch bevor ich dich töte, brauchen wir noch Sekundanten, damit dein Tod auch bestätigt wird. Ich war so frei den deinen selbst einzuladen", mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes tauchte eine gefesselte Ginny auf, der aber abgesehen von einigen Schrammen im Gesicht nichts weiter zugestoßen schien. „Meiner ist dir auch wohl bekannt, obwohl diese wohl eher fürs Protokoll zugegen ist, denn wer weiß denn nicht, wie das heute ausgeht..."

Bellatrix war aus dem Schatten der umstehenden Grabsteinen aufgetaucht und jetzt war es das erste Mal, das etwas an Regung durch Harry lief, alleine, weil hier er es gewesen war, der mitansehen musste, wie sie seinen Paten hinter den Vorhang schickte. Noch immer umwand sie diese geheimnisvolle Aura und die unberührte Schönheit. Doch ihr Blick war kalt und ihrem Meister zugewandt, wohl verärgert bei diesem Schauspiel zugegen sein zu müssen, ohne von Anfang an bei dem Massaker dabeizusein, dass jetzt wohl überall in England stattfand.

Eine geheimnissvolle Stille legte sich über den Freidhof, als Voldemort und Harry aufeinander zu gingen, sich voreinander verbeugten, diesmal ohne fremdes Zutun. Ginny wimmerte nicht, ihre Augen wiesen keine Regung auf, doch Harry kam es vor, als sendete sie ihm Kraft und Liebe. Sie stand an einen Baum gelehnt und ließ die beiden Gegenspieler keine Minute aus den Augen.

Die beiden standen aufrecht und stolz voreinander, so wie es Voldemort nach seiner Auferstehung von Harry wollte, eisige Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen. Fast gleichzeitg schnellten die Flüche los, unnachgiebig wie Kanonenschüsse: _Stupor_, _Impedimenta_, Fluchzauber der Schule, Aufwärmübungen, das Duell wurde schneller, die Flüche komplizierter, Schilde wurden errichtet. Harry merkte, das seine Kraft stärker wurde-seinen ganzen Körper druchlief- er hatte den Überraschungseffekt, noch lief alles ohne höhere Magie. Er war nicht mehr das kleine Kind, das sich nicht verteidigen konnte, er war voller Tatendrang, er war bereit und gewappnet, er kannte seinen Gegener.

Das Gewitter kam schnell, plötzlich brach über ihnen Donner und Blitz los, die Regen tropften, trommelten fast schon, prasselte auf ihre Körper, Harry verlor seine gute Sicht und verstärkte sich dadrauf ein Schutzschild zu errichten, bevor er weiter überlegte, wie er seinen vernichtenden Schlag gegen Voldemort ausführte. Doch in dem Moment war er unachtsam gewesen, ein Fluch traf ihm am Arm, er stürzte einen Meter nach hinten, kam auf die Beine, aber jetzt breitete sich ein lähmender Krampf in seinem Arm aus. Er schmetterte einen Feuerfluch nach Voldemort aus, der nicht nur die Person entzündete sondern auch deren Umgebung, so gewann er Zeit sein Schild zu erneuern und zeitgleich noch eines gegen das wütendene Unwetter zu errichten, so dass er nicht in seiner Sicht behindert wurde, obwohl er sich sicher war, das ein Blitz diese Vorrichtung unnütz machen würde.

Voldmort hatte sich selbst gelöscht, drohend machte er einige Schritte auf harry zu. Dieser hielt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, nicht fest umklammert, er war sich seiner Stärke nur allzu bewusst: „Noch einige letzte Worte als mächtigster Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit?", Harrys Stimme war eiskalt und beherrscht, er hatte vom Besten gelernt. Der dunkle Lord war irritiert, hielt inne, diesen Moment schien Harry erwartet und sagte die drei Worte, die ihrer beiden Leben verändern sollte: „ Padare incartar vires".

Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war beklemmend und doch befreiend. Das Gewitter schien angehalten, der Blitz erlosch am Horizont und tauchte das ganze Land in einer Dunkelheit. Durchdringend grüne Augen blickten in rote Augen, die ihre Farbe nach und nach verloren, bis sie ihre natürliche Farbe wieder angenommen hatten. Ein Aufschrei ging über den Friedhof, markerschütternd, hysterisch...

So, ich bin wieder da, wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt hihi. Ich möchte mich bei den vielen lieben Menschen bedanken, die mir mit ihre Reviews immer wieder aus meinen tiefen Löchern raushelfen, ich werde diese Geschichte wohl schnell zu Ende bringen, denn das meiste ist getan. Leider waren diese lange Pausen nicht besonders förderlich, so dass es teils dazu gekommen ist, das Fehler sich eingeschlichen haben und ich Stilprobleme hatte, ich hoffe die Personen, die diese Story bis zu diesem Punkt in einem durchgelesen habe, mir das verzeihen können...

Nun denn ich hoffe, dass ich einige Reviews bekomme und verspreche das das nächste Chap dementsprechend schneller dann auch kommt (kleiner Erpressungsversuch ;-) Bitte auch konstruktive kritik, aber Lob höre ich natürlich am liebsten hih. Falls es angebracht sein sollte.

Ach so, mein Rechtschreibprogramm funktioniert nicht, sorry


	10. hinter feindlichen Linien

Da bin ich wieder, endlich zurück, das Chap habe ich eigentlich schon lange hier, aber ich war nicht so glücklich damit, aber dann hatte ich auch keine anderen Ansätze und so muss es jetzt so sein ;-)

Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Reviews, ich freue mich so wahnsinnig, wenn euch die Story gefällt und hoffe euch auch mit diesem Chap, dass mir echt schwer gefallen ist, nicht zu enttäuschen... Ganz liebe Grüße **in die Gruppe knuddel**

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, zu erstaunt, war er über das, was vor ihm geschah, er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sich überhaupt etwas tun würde, woher hatte er wissen sollen, dass es gar keine wirkliche Schwierigkeit war einen neuen Zauberspruch zu erfinden, denn man nicht abschmettern konnte, weil es ihn so gar nicht gab. Ein Akt von Stunden war die Verwandlung gewesen- die Voldemort zu dem gemacht hatte, was er gewesen war, der jahrelang gut durchdachten Planung und der schweren Suche nach dem richtigen Mitteln und Wegen, von dem keine der Information ihm leicht zugetragen wurden, und nun...

Voldemort hatte so eine Wut in sich, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ, er hörte sich selber nicht schreien. Er verstand nicht, warum Bella nach vorne gerannt kam und ungläubig auf ihren Meister blickte um sich zu Harry umzublicken und vor ihm nieder zu knien...

Selbst jetzt war er sich seines Ausbruches noch nicht gewahr, er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, als erwarte er, dass er im nächsten Moment wieder seinen Körper verlassen würde, aber das tat er nicht. So blieb er jetzt, wer er war, doch er war nicht mehr, der er die letzten Jahrzehnte gewesen war. Noch immer war er nicht verstummt, es schien als würde der Schmerz, den er die Jahre über in seinem Inneren getragen hatte, nun nach draußen dringen und ihn ebenso verlassen, wie das was ihn als letztes von seinem lieblosen Vater unterschieden hatte.

Harry trat einige Schritte zurück, er konnte seinen Blick noch nicht von Voldemort abwenden, doch er fragte sich, wie Bellatrix so schnell Herrin der Lage werden konnte, das sie wusste, dass nun ein schnelles Handeln gefragt war. Er haderte mit sich, so war es doch verlockend, jetzt konnte er die Gelegenheit ergreifen und die Zaubererwelt dahin schaffen, wo er sie haben wollte, er konnte alles ändern, er konnte dafür sorgen, dass die Machenschaften im Ministerium ein Ende hatte, er würde dafür sorgen, dass die wahren Todesser dafür bezahlten, aber sie erst mal hinter das Licht führen. Sollten sie dafür bezahlen, was sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten der Zaubererwelt angetan hatten. Er würde nun der sein, auf den sie hören würden, bei dem sie sich nicht mehr wagen würden, verrückte Storys zu bringen, aus Angst, er würde sie niederschmettern, wie er es schon mit jemanden getan hatte. Jetzt in diesem Moment war er nur eine Handbreite vor der Ergreifung dieser Macht entfernt. Doch er warf den Blick auf seine Freundin, die langsam aber bestimmt mit dem Kopf schüttelte, eine Welle der Liebe durchflutete ihn, er würde das die Leute regeln lassen, die dafür verantwortlich waren, er hatte nun für lange Zeit ganz andere Dinge zu tun...

Bellatrix ignorierend trat er noch eine Schritt nach vorne, und sah seinen Erzfeind an: „Du hast vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt, dass es nichts schlimmeres gibt als den Tod", mit einem spitzbübischen- nein fast schon diabolischen Grinsen fuhr er fort: „Nun denn, wieder eine Täuschung, ich habe was gefunden... Du wirst dein Leben dahinfristen, indem du nicht mehr sterben kannst- doch was viel schöner ist, das lässt dir mehr Zeit zu genießen,dass du von nun an keine Zauberkräfte mehr hast." Voldemort wollte was sagen, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab „Still, ich rede jetzt, oder ich binde dich an einem Grab fest." Doch sein Gegenüber war sich der Tragweite der letzten Geschehnisse noch nicht bewusst und lächelte grausam: „So weit bist du nicht". Doch Harry fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich habe einen neuen Zauberspruch kreiert, doch das Verfahren ist aus dem Mittelalter. Einige wenige Magier, die bestimmte Grenzen überschritten haben, können mit der Macht des jeweiligen Auserwählten gebrochen werden. Ich habe lange nicht verstanden, wie du dich so darum gekümmert hast, was nun mit der Auserwählung ist, und warum du versucht hast mich zu töten und leider geb ich zu, dass Dumbledore mir da auch keine Antwort drauf wusste." Harry hielt inne und genoss es, dass er seine Rolle auskosten konnte, die Rolle des Wissenden, des Überlegenen und nicht dessen, wie sein Widersacher, der nur das Wort hatte, weil er dank seiner Machenschaften das Wissen besaß oder weil alle schwiegen, aus Angst um ihr Wohlergehen. Er nutze die Pause entfernt sich ein Stück von den beiden Schwarzmagiern, dann fuhr er fort: „Es ist folgendes festgesetzt. Jeder Mächtige besitzt das eigene Gegenstück, damit das Gleichgewicht gehalten wird und damit es auf keine Fall dazu kommte, dass die Welt der Magie aussterben kann.. Nun, da das Gleichgewicht durch die Ausübung der schwarzen Magie in diesem hohen Maß aus dem Ruder lief, wurde ich zum Gegenspieler. Da ich meine Anschlag ohne Probleme überlebte, wurde das Schicksal besiegelt, als wir erst dann wieder aufeinander trafen, als ich alt genug war, um mich selber zu verteidigen.Da du aber in der Zwischenzeit zu einem höheren Level aufgestiegen bist", ein höhnisches grinsen zierte Voldemorts Gesicht, der seine Mimiken nicht mehr so im Griff zu haben schien; „konnte ich mich einer Macht bedienen, die dir fremd ist, das ist das Recht und Gesetz der Zauberer, so dass es nicht dazu kommt, dass die beiden Seiten einander nicht mehr ebenbürtig sind. Und die Strafe für das Vergehen der Unsterblickeit oder fast-Unsterblickeit- zum Glück wie ich bemerken darf- ist die Aberkennung der Zaubererkräfte..."

Er hatte sich wieder im Griff, doch Harry war sich trotzdem sicher, dass er erkennen konnte, dass Voldemort zwar den Schmerz ausgeschrieen hatte, doch es loderte in seinem Innern, Voldemort hatte immer gewusst, das er Fähigkeiten besaß, es war als fehle seine Seele, doch bei der Ironie, sie fehlte ihm wirklich und das einzige was ihm noch blieb war der Selbstmord, denn so wie er seine Untergebenen behandelt hatte, würde sie schneller von ihm verschwinden, als Einhörner vor Fremden. Zurückgelassen mit einem Herz aus Eis und eine zerstückelten Seele, nein, der Tod konnte und würde nicht schlimmer sein.

Aber Harry musste handeln, er sah Bellatrix an: „Bring ihn ins Ministerium, dass könnte deine Strafe mildern", ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden die beiden vor Harrys Augen und dieser wand sich seiner Liebsten zu. Es kam ihm vor, als sehe er sie das erste Mal. Die langen roten Haare, die Sommersprossen im Gesicht, die feine, zarte Statur und die Augen, die ihn mit so einer Liebe und Freude ansahen, dass ihm warm ums Herz wurde und er wusste, er hatte überlebt, und all das was noch folgen würde, konnte nicht schlimmer sein und sie würden auch das bewältigen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und kniete vor ihr nieder, löste ihre Fesseln und zog sie zu sich auf die Erde, sie verloren sich in einem Kuss, der seine Last regelrecht von seinen Schultern nahm, wenn er bei ihr war, dann konnte er sich frei fühlen,er wusste, dass sie die einzige Frau war, die ihn liebte, ihn und nicht die Person, die er darstellte, er war Phönix und kein Harry für sie, mit ihr würde er glücklich sein und er würde sie glücklich machen, den bei ihrer Stärke, die sie von Haus aus besaß, würde er es sein, der trotzdem ihre Schulter zum Anlehnen sein konnte und würde.

Trotzdem mussten sie sich jetzt auf den Weg machen, er stand komplett unter Strom, er glaubte nicht, dass die Todesser sofort spürte das das dunkle Mal verschwunden war, er musste seine Schule retten, er musste seinem Vater bescheid geben und dann dafür sorgen, dass alle anderen Angriffe vereitelt wurden. Er griff in seine Tasche und war froh, dass er seine DAMünze dabei hatte, er wusste zwar nicht, wer diese noch in Benutzung hatet, aber ein Versuch war es wert. Er nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und apperierte mit ihr zu allererst in den Snape Manior.

Sie kamen ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben im Kaminzimmer an, das erkannte Phönix dadran, dass sein Vater kurz zusammen zuckte, bevor er sich blitzschnell vom Fenster entfernte und auf seinen Sohn und Ginny zukam und beide, ja beide, in eine kräftige und doch liebevolle Umarmung zog. Er küsste seinen Sohn aufs Haar und wies an den Horizont, der Mond sah blutrot aus. "Wie die Zentauren es provezeiht haben, der Himmel wird nie verschont sein, wenn die Welt der Magie sich zur Befreieung aufmacht", flüsterte Ginny und ohne ein weiteres Wort apperierten sie zusammen noch Hogwarts, mit dem schlimmsten rechnend.

Neben ihm keuchte Ginny auf, es herrschte Krieg, genau vor ihren Augen. Todesser waren überall vor dem Eingang Hogwarts versammelt und versuchten in das Schloss zu kommen, von den Fenstern des Schlossen kämpften Schüler, vor dem Eingang schützend Dumbledore und seine Lehrerschaft. Doch es waren nicht nur Zauberer, da war das Schreien der Zaubersprüche, da war das Heulen der Werwölfe, Hagrid und seine lieben Tierchen, die neben ihm kämpften. Da war Lupin, der einzige Werwolf ihrer Seite.

Es lagen schon Opfer auf dem Boden, Schreie erhallten, Schmerzenschreie, die einem durch Mark und Bein gingen. Harry löste sich von seiner Familie, sein Vater apperierte mit Ginny zu den Lehrern und sie gingen auf den Kampf ein, verteidigten das Schloss mit vereinten Kräften. Phönix hatte seinen Umhang übergeschlungen und ging über das Schlachtfeld, ohne angegriffen zu werden, keiner stellte sich ihn in den Weg, keiner stoppte ihn. Langsam ging er auf die beiden Malfoys zu, die beieinander standen und gegen die Lehrerschaft kämpften. Es war als wäre Phönix mit einem Schutzwall gesichert, der seine starke Aura wieder spiegelte, keiner griff ihn an, es war ihm, als folgten alle Augen ihm, als wenn der Fight zum erliegen kommen würde. Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an, Phönix ließ den Umhang zurückgleiten, so dass sie sich ins Gesicht sehen konnten: "Du!", stieß Malfoy hervor und seine Augen bohrten sich in seine, als erwarte der Malfoy, er könne so sehen, was geschehen war. In dieser Stille, die über die Ländereien legte, wie mit Geisterhand über sie hereinbrach, ploppte es kurz, und Bellatrix stand vor ihnen: "Es ist vorbei", schrie sie, wie wahnsinnig stürmte sie auf ihren Schwager und sie beide verschwanden vor ihren Augen. Man konnte die Panik in dem Verhalten der zurückgebliebenen Todesser sehen, Phönix warf einen Blick auf seinen Vater, der Dumbledore die Stelle auf seinem Arm zeigte, an der das dunkle Mal eingebrannt gewesen war, doch da war nichts zu sehen. Unruhe kam auf, eine Welle von hochgeschwemmten Emotionen kam auf, sie warf Phönix fast um, der mitten in feindlichen Linien stand, die Werwölfe waren schon im Wald verschwunden und viele der Todesser waren erstarrt, nicht wissend, was sie machen sollten. Das war der Moment, in dem Phönix in voller Erschöpfung zusammen brach, mitten in den feindlichen Linien...

Haha, ich bin so gemein---- Wusste nicht wie das passieren konnte, meine Story hat sich mal wieder vollkommen selbstständig gemacht, was soll ich tun.


	11. Parodie

So meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder, schneller als gedacht und das hier- meine liebe Uli, passiert, wenn ich so angefaucht werde... Denn ich hoffe euch wird das folgende Chap genau so schocken wie mich, denn ich habe ja schon viel erlebt, aber das mit Sicherheit noch nicht, das sich eine Story so verändert, dass ich schon fast heulen könnte. Dieses Chap ist nicht wichtig für den Verlauf der Story, aber das musste da jetzt rein, denn anders geht es nicht... Also vielleicht kann ich euch ja ein Lächeln abgewinnen...

Langsam kehrte das Bewusstsein in seine Körper zurück, er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn seine kompletten Empfindungen seinen Körper verlassen hätten, denn jetzt strömte alles nur so auf seinen Körper zu. Schmerz, Kälte, Dunkelheit, das alles auf einmal. Angst und Unwissenheit machten sich breit, langsam nachdem er sein Bewusstsein zurück willkommen geheißen hatte, öffnete er seine Augen- um sie sofort weder zu schließen, still verfluchte er sich dafür, das er aufgewacht war, er würde sich ja laut beschweren, um dem noch ein wenig mehr Bedeutung zu geben, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Wächter vor der Zelle auf ihn aufmerksam geworden wäre, der auf seinem Stuhl lümmelte, als wenn er nur auf irgend jemanden aufpassen würde und nicht auf ihn, den Jungen der lebt. Ob er nun einen anderen Namen bekommen wird- Harry Potter wäre dann lebt-glücklich-weiter und Voldemort würde dann heißen, der-der-zaubert-nicht-mehr.

Jetzt aber zurück zum Ort des Geschehens, denn der Wächter macht nicht den Eindruck, als müsste er die Form wahren, vielmehr schien es, als wäre sicher, dass die nächste Zeit hier kein anderer auftauchen würde, die müssen gewiss oben jetzt die Bücher wälzen...

Doch ein neuer Gedanke machte sich breit, warum sollte er sonst unaufmerksam sein? Es sei denn, es druchfuhr ihn eiskalt, sollte es etwa sein, sollten sie den Spruch über ihn gesprochen habe, sollten sie ihm heimgezahlt habe, was er ihrem Führer angetan hatte, sollten sie so undankbar sein und ihn in dieselbse Verdammnis schicken? Okay, die meiste Zeit seines Lebens war er sich seiner Fähigkeiten nicht bewusst gewesen, aber trotzdem. Ein riesiger Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit, hektisch versuchte er auszumachen, ob er noch seinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte und leise lachte er trocken auf- ja, klar, den würde sie ihm lassen, damit der Ausbruch für ihn ein wenig leichte gehr und sie alle ein wenig mehr Spaß hatten.

Er atmete tief durch und bereute das sofort wieder. Schmerzvoll drückte seine Lunge sich gegen wahrscheinlich geprellte Rippen, aber das würde noch das harmlosteste sein. Als er kurz die Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte er sich selber in einer Zelle gesehen, düster, kein natürliches Licht nur eine kleine Öllampe neben dem Stuhl des Wächters. Scheinbar keine Dementoren, denn dafür konnte er eindeutig zu klar denken. Klar denken- total irrelevant- er musste feststellen ob er noch zaubern konnte, denn sonst müsste er alles anders angehen. Schade, kümmerlich lächelnd, das er so eine halbe Portion war und nie den Körperau bekommen hatte, wie Ron ihn beispielsweise hatte, so würde seine Interpretation von McGyver und James Bond nur halb so erfolgreich werden, aber darüber würde er sich dann Gedanken machen. Vorsichtig öffente er wieder die Augen und das Licht verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen, er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was die Strahlen der Sonne mit ihm anrichten würden. Ob er nicht doch zu einem Vampir werden würde, er solte seinem Vater evtl. doch mal zuhören, wenn dieser über die Familie erzählte. Leise murmelte er „Nox", während er die Lampe visierte, die sofort ausging. Gut, das konnte er also noch, wirklich ärgerlich war nur, dass er damit die einzige Lichtquelle gelöscht hatte und nun im vollkommenen Dunkeln stand, ach hatte er schon bemerkt, dass er an den Händen gefesselt war und somit an die Wand gebunden war. Hmm, Kleinigkeiten vergisst man gerne...

Okay, Entfesslungskünstler konnte man ihm nach den Kampf, der ca. ein halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, wohl nicht nennen, aber immerhin war er soweit, dass er die Zelle durchwandern konnte und darüber sinnierte, wie er jetzt aus dieser Misere heraus kommen würde. Warum war er bloß gefangen genommen worden, warum hatte er sich nicht die Macht angerissen, als er die Möglickeit dazu hatte? Das musste das Potterische in ihm sein, welches er noch nicht so leugnen konnte, aber er würde es ablegen, das schwor er sich...

Er war noch am Überlegen, als er einen Lichtkegel entdeckte, es war ein langer Gang, der zu seinem Verließ führte. Schnell stellte er sich an die Wand, an der er angebunden gewesen war und wunderte sich, dass sein Wächter noch immer zu keiner Bewegung bereit war. Auch als der Neuankömmling genau vor ihnen stand, war der Wächter noch immer auf seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken, zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy, der Vater seines besten Freundes--- wie es Draco jetzt ging? Warum er ausgerechnet dann, wenn er einem seiner Todfeinde gegenüber stand an den jungen Malfoy dachte, das würde eines seiner tieferen Geheimnisse seines Ichs bleiben. „Oh Lucius, wie nett dass du vorbei kommst, ich hätte gern was zu trinken", er würde sich nicht klein kriegen lassen, er würde niemals wieder vor denen kuschen. „Mein lieber Patensohn", Lucius schenkte ihm keinen Blick, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er auf den Wächter der Zelle, stieß den Mann unwillig mit dem Schuh an, als hole er sich eine Krankheit, wenn er dem Mann näher komen würde.

Anscheinend war Lucius in der rechten Annahme gewesen, denn der Wächter fiel vom Stuhl wie ein Sack Kartoffeln und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Harry musste an sich halten um nicht nach vorne zu laufen, er wollte noch nicht zeigen, das er sich frei bewegen konnte.

„Dass du schon in der Lage bist, Menschen zu töten, während du angebunden an einer Wand stehst, meine Anerkennung für dich wächst stetig---", Lucius streckte die Hand aus und hielt einen Moment später den Schlüssel des Verlieses in der Hand und öffnete es, Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe um zu verbergen, dass er nicht mehr angebunden war und kam auf seinen Patenonkel zu, gemeinsam liefen sie den langen Gang hinauf, schweigend, da Harry sich verfluchte, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass der Weg frei gewesen war...

Lucius aber durchbrach die Stille mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Patensohn: "Das ihr Snapes doch immer aus der Reihe fallen müsst. Keiner Seite wollt ihr euch anschließen, keiner bekommt eure Loyalität, als wenn ihr diese Fähigkeit gar nicht besitzen würdet. So bekommt ihr den Status, dass man euch nicht traut und andererseits habt ihr dennoch Fähig- und Fertigkeiten aufgrund derer man euch nie außen vor lassen kann." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, Harry hatte seinem Patenonkel gar nicht erst zugehört sondern war davon abgelenkt, dass sie auf einen Raum zukamen, der so aussah, wie der Raum, von dem er schonmal geträumt hatte. Zwar war er noch nie zuvor hier wirklich gewesen, aber er hatte gewusst, dass es ihn gab und nun, war er wirklich hier- stand hier inmitten einiger Todesser, die ihn nicht willkommen heißend ansahen. Unglaublich, er drehte sich herum, blickte sich um, holte Luft und zwickte sich, alles real, der Schmerz war deutlich dagewesen, alles real. Da stand er nun, Bezwinger der dunklen Seite, in dem Traumland aller Kinder- hier standen Berge von Süßigkeiten, alles in den schillernden Farben, Gerüche, die man einzelnd auf den verschiedenen aufregenden Plätzen findet, wie dem Jahrmarkt, Weihnachtsmarkt, auf Bällen, Abschlussfeiern und das alles hier zusammen. Das musste das Heim aller Honigtöpfe der Welt sein.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Malfoy, Bellatrix, Nott und einige andere zu ihm getreten war, ihn ansahen. Diesmal nicht angsteinflößend, sondern begierig, nach Anordnungen, Weisungen, ja vielleicht sogar Befehlen. Lucius war es wieder der das Wort erhob: "Wir haben wirklich gründlich danach gesucht, auf des Rätsellösung zu kommen, doch es kann nur so sein, dass du die Ablöse Voldemorts bist: Du musst sein Erbe antreten, du musst dich nun neu beweisen. Komm auf unsere Seite und sei unser Herr."

Ungläubug sah Harry die vor ihm stehenden Todesser an, ihm zwitschten kleine Vögel im Ohr doch er lachte leicht: "Eher friert die Hölle zu, als das ich mich euch anschließe", er hatte die Worte gerade ausgesprochen, da tauchte neben ihm die kleine Winky auf, mit ihrem Tuch bekleidet, dass sie als kleine Hogwartselfe auswies, aber mit Dobbys pinken Ohrenschützer auf, in der Hand eine Butterbierflasche, die zu ihrem treuesten Begleiter geworden war, und wiederholte in einem schrecklichen Sing-Sang: "So eben ist die Hölle eingefroren und der Teufel ist ein Mädchen, so eben ist die Hölle zugefroren und der Teufel ist ein Mädchen..."

Fassungslos blickte Harry von Winky zu den wartenden Todesser und wieder zurück...

- Schlagartig öffnete Phönix die Augen und saß senkrecht im Bett. Strahlend weißes Licht kam ihm entgegen- weiße Laken, große Fenster- der Krankenflügel, er merkte, wie sein Puls sich wieder beruhigte, nur ein Traum, nur ein dummer Traum...


	12. ein überfälliger Besuch

Angst, kriecht durch deinen Körper, ein Eindringling. Du kennst ihn besser als deinen besten Freund, hasst ihn mehr als deinen schlimmsten Feind, achtest ihn mehr als dein größtes Vorbild. Sie nimmt Besitz von dir, lähmt dich, hat jegliche Kontrolle über dich- über dein Tun- über dein Denken, du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Du kannst nicht mehr fühlen, nicht mehr handeln, du bist erstarrt. Adrenalin jagt wie Gift durch deinen Körper, doch du bist zu keiner Bewegung fähig, du kannst dem Geschehen folgen, doch eingreifen, dazu bist du nicht in der Lage.

Dann bricht er zusammen, in Zeitlupe siehst du ihn fallen. Inmitten seiner Feinde, inmitten derer, die ihm niemals etwas Gutes wünschten. Die, die ihn hassen, die ihn verachten, die seinen Tod wollen. Ihn leiden sehen. Dein Herz scheint still zu stehen. Die ganze Welt scheint still zu stehen. Keine Geräusche dringen zu dir vor, obwohl das Mädchen neben dir schreit. In ihren Augen scheint die Panik schier hervorzubrechen, sie zittert und sie schient zu schreien, doch nichts, nichts erreicht dich. Dein Blick wendet sich wieder von ihr ab, er ist da, hinter den feindlcihen Linien, fast schon begraben in der Hölle der Verdammten, die Todesser scheinen noch immer an ihren Platz gebunden, als könnten sie ihn nur verlassen, wenn sie den Befehl erhalten, doch dieser wird nicht kommen, niemand wird kommen um sie zu erlösen.

Wie von Sinnen, du kannst gar nicht verstehen, woher du plötzlich die Kraft nimmst, brichst du hervor, rennst die Treppen hinunter, du musst zu ihm, du wirst ihn mit deinem Leben beschützen, wie du es dir und deiner Geliebten geschworen hast, bei ihm bleiben, solange es in deiner Macht steht, er wird niemehr alleine sein. Hat er doch schon mehr als genug gelitten, die Bürde eines Volkes getragen, einen Krieg gewonnen, an dessen Ende niemand mehr geglaubt hatte.

Keiner kann dich stoppen, keine Kraft kann dich festhelten, kein Wunder der Welt kann dem gleich kommen, was du fühlst, wenn du ihn in den Armen hälst. Den kraftlosen, ausgezerrten Körper, völlig losgelöst in seiner Selbst. Du schmeckst Salz an deinen Lippen, du blickst auf, die Kühle der Nacht erreicht dich plötzlich, Empfindungen stürmen auf dich ein. Dein Blick verschwindet, es sind Tränen, die über dein Gesicht laufen. Völlig neu für dich, nicht nur weil du in den letzten Jahren zwar genug zum Weinen hattest, es aber nicht tatest, sondern weil die Tränen, die du nun weinst, Tränen des Glücks sind. Eines liebenden Vaters, der weint, weil er seinen Sohn lebend in den Armen hält...

Sein Herz rast noch, doch Phönix muss sich Mühe geben ein glückliches Grinsen zu vermeiden, der Traum war einfach zu real gewesen und der Schrecken saß tief. Er richtete sich vollständig auf und verfluchte zum wiederholten Mal die Mühe Poppys alles aber auch im strahlensten Weiß zu halten. Die Signalfarbe, die ihn doch zu oft begleitete bzw weckte. Eine Bewegung neben sich nahm er wahr, da saß sein Vater zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl neben ihm, wahrscheinlich um den Schlaf seines Sohnes zu überwachen. Phönix konnte das Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers beobachten. Wie viele Jahre hatte er ihn verflucht, ihn gehasst, verwünscht und über ihn schlecht geredet. Und dann waren diese Empfindungen von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden und das er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, das sich das nicht rückgängig machen ließ, machte ihn glücklich, dass er endlich diese Schwelle des Erwachsenwerdens übertreten hatte. Den Arm auf die Lehen gelehnt, den Kopf aufgestützt, wohl weil er ihn beobachtet hatte, während Phönix schlief, wie dieser es jetzt bei seinem Vater tat. So sorglos, er schlief so fest. Wenn er wissen wollte, mit Sicherheit erfahren wollte, das die Gefahr gebannt war, dass hier musste dieser Moment sein- wenn sein Vater schlief, sorglos und tief.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich schlagartig auf den Rest der Krankenstation. Er war nicht der einzige, der ein Bett besetzte, doch die meisten schliefen noch, zwei Betten waren zerwühlt, waren über Nacht aber mit Sicherheit belegt gewesen. Das neben ihm war frei und die Person, die den Raum gerade betrat, huschte in dieses und zog die Decke bis zum Hals, so dass Poppy, die just den Krankenflügel betrat, sie argwöhnisch beäugte, sich aber jeden Kommentar enthielt, schließlich ging es hierbei um Selena.

"Phönix, auch mal wach, hmm", lächelnd sah sie ihn an, und zog die Decke hoch bis zur Nasenspitze, einen unschuldigen Blick auf Poppy werfend. "Da hast du fast vierundzwanzig Stunden geschlafen, dass ist selbst für einen Jungen in deinem Alter viel", missgünstig zog sie die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, scheiterte aber, falls sie versuchte, das ihrem Bruder nachzutun. "Du solltest, falls du nicht länger hier festsitzen willst, verschwinden, denn bald kommt die Visite."

Phönix war aufgesprungen und griff nach seinem Umhang, der über dem Bett hing, den sein Vater wohl vorsorglich da plaziert hatte. Er war immer wieder froh, dass sein Vater ein so guter Braumeister war, von seiner Schwäche schien nichts übergeblieben und so stürmte er aus dem Krankenzimmer, bevor jemand ihn zurückhalten konnte.

Er apperierte an diese Stelle, in weiser Vorhersicht hatt er gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er sich dem stellen musste, der Tag an dem er dies hier tun müsste. Wenn er einen Abschluss haben wollte, dann würde dies unausweichlich dazugehören.

Langsam ging er den Hügel hoch, der hinter dem Anwesen war, ein kleiner Trampelpfad wies ihm den Weg. Es war ihm, als würde der Wind sich gegen ihn drücken, als wenn er ihn fernhalten wollte. Seine Beine waren schwer und seine Hände zitterten, wo eben noch ein Hochgefühl war, war nun Angst.

Da stand er nun, auf dem Hügel, vor dem Mamor. In ihm die Inschrift eingraviert:

Nicht verloren, nur vorrausgegangen...

Lily und James Potter

Er hatte nie Abschied genommen. Nie hatte er sich die Zeit genommen um zu trauern. Die Menschen, die ihn mit ihrem Leben beschützt hatte, die ihr Leben gaben nur damit seines gerettet wurde. Wie sollte er da nicht mit seinem Helferkomplex leben, wie Hermione, es mal genannt hatte. Langsam ging er auf den Stein zu, berührte die Kälte, spürt sie. Tief atmete er ein, ließ die Hand dort ruhen, atmete die kalte Luft ein. Er spürte den Schmerz, doch dieser Schmerz war nichts, nichts gegen dem Gefühl, das er hatte. Das Gefühl, das er lebte, er atme. Er, der Auserwählte, der nicht tötete. Der ein Leben zerstörte, weil dieser viele andere bedroht hatte, Tod und Hass gebracht hatte. So dass jetzt Frieden einziehen konnte, worauf sie jahrelang gewartet hatten. Er ließ sich auf die Kniee fallen. Schwer kam er auf dem angefrorenen Boden auf, doch er schrie nicht vor Schmerz auf, der Druck, der auf seinen Schultern lastete, der löste sich, ließ ihn frei, wie ein Greif, der von seiner Beute ließ und aufschwang in die Höhe, dem Himmel entgegen. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht, als er den Namen seiner Mutter nachzog, seine Mutter, die ihn liebte, die ihn liebte, so sehr dass sie nicht eine Sekunde gezögert hatte um ihr Leben für seines zu geben. Die Frau, die sein Vater geliebt hatte und sie doch nicht zu einander gefunden hatten. Er war das einzige, das sie verband, die Liebe, die sie ihm schenkte, würde sie immer miteinander verbinden. Für sie würde er leben, für sie wüde er lieben, das Leben genießen, dass sie opferte. Sie sollte nicht umsonst gestorben sein. "Danke auch dir, James", seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sich wieder erhob, doch sein Körper würde gewärmt, von der Freude, die wieder in sein Herz fand, mit dem Gedanken daran, das die Helligkeit wieder aufziehen würde, dass die Zaubererwelt aufatmen konnte und er selber nicht mehr länger der Junge-der-lebt sein würde.


	13. Scherben und Schadensbegrenzung

Diese Story bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, ich habe viel Zeit in sie investiert, das gerne. Ich bin mit dieser Story ein kleines Stück gewachsen, das freut mich. Aber ich finde es schade, dass ich an Reviewern verlier und nicht erfahre warum... Nur ein kleine Kommentar, ich erwarte echt nicht viel... Aber ich bin Author wie auch fleißiger Reviewer, weil ich weiß, was es bedeutet, sein Geschriebenes in Netz zu stellen und auch wie schön es ist, seine Meinung zu sagen. Denn das ist ein Privileg, dessen wir uns bewusst sein sollten, finde ich. Ich will niemanden zwingen, bin keinem böse, sicher nicht, aber trotzdem, ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich nicht traurig bin. An dieser Stelle, Uli, ich drück dich ;-) und natürlich auch herzlichen Dank an Moni, natsucat und Martina, die mir immer treu sind...

* * *

Zerbrochene Scherben ergeben ein neues Bild

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er vor dem Grabstein gestanden hatte. Weder wie er hierher gekommen, noch warum er nicht einfach wieder gehen konnte, etwas hielt ihn noch ein wenig hier fest. Es würde ein neues Leben beginnen, für sie alle. Sein Vater, der nicht mehr länger unter dem Verdacht stehen würde, ein Verräter zu sein, der zu seinem Sohn stehen konnte, sie würden ein Familienleben führen könne, wie sie es sich beide gewünscht hatten, doch waren sie dazu fähig? Waren sie dazu fähig, ohne die Angst im Nacken zu leben, konnte Harry sich vorstellen einfach nur ein Junge zu sein? War er nicht nur ein Kämpfer, was machte ihn noch aus, als das er hinter der dunklen Seite her war und die Anhänger jagte. Doch eigentlich würde er sich darum keine Sorgen machen müssen, es würde immer einen mächtigen Gegner geben.

Sein Blick ging über das Anwesen. Eine Familie, komplett ausgelöscht von Voldemort, keiner würde mehr hier leben. Das große Haus, würde komplett verfallen mit der Zeit, niemand erinnerte sich an die Menschen, die hier gelebt hatten. Die Familie Potter, verschwunden. Die Freunde, die sie hatten, dem Tod und Verrat geweiht. Peter, der auf der Liste der meistgesuchtesten Menschen stand, Remus, der sich in Einsamkeit vergrub und Sirius, der gestorben war, gefallen in seinem Hochmut, das Erbe der Blacks, dem er sich nie gewahr worden war. Jetzt, wo er hätte frei sein können. Freigesprochen von der Strafe, die er Jahre unschuldig abgesessen hatte. Ohne sich dagegen aufzulehnen, und das nur weil er sich daran die Schuld gab. Weil er vertraut hatte, weil er an die Freundschaft geglaubt hatte. Ob es besser war, dass er das jetzt nicht miterlebte? Wäre er nicht gebrochen bei der Vorstellung frei zu sein, ohne seine besten Freunde. Seinen Patensohn verloren an den wahren Vater. Phönix zweifelte, dass das für Sirius die Erfüllug von Frieden und einer schönen Welt gewesen wäre.

Der Wind kam auf, die Sonne stand hoch am Horizont und versuchte sich durch die Wolken zu kämpfen, die wie ein Vorhang über den Himmel verteilt waren. Kein Laut war zu hören, kein Vogel zwitscherte, keine Bewegungen, selbst die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume waren still. Als wenn die Zeit angehalten wurde, als wenn sie auf Reaktion warteten, die Welt musste sich entscheiden, in welche Richtung sie weiter laufen würde. Große Änderungen standen bevor, Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden.

* * *

Ein wenig Angst hatte er mit Sicherheit. Sie mussten nicht mehr gegen eine Macht kämpfen, sie mussten jetzt gegen Vorurteile kämfen, gegen Lüge, Schmerz und Betrug. Sie mussten zwischen Wahrheit und Glauben entscheiden. Welcher Weg würde der richtige sein? Würden ihren Worte ausreichen, um den Lauf der Dinge zu durchbrechen?

Das Schloss war mehr als überfüllt, Phönix schimpfte sich selber, dass er solange mit seiner Rückkehr gewartet hatte, er musste sich durch Menschenmassen kämpfen. Weinende Mütter, die ihre Kinder in den Armen hielten. Väter, die fachsimpelnd in großen Gruppen beieinander standen und debattierten wie das Ministerium Ruhe in die Zaubererwelt bringen wollten. Schüler, die sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen.

Er war froh, dass er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und wollte sich unauffällig in Richtung Turm schleichen, als ihn jemand sanft auf die Schulter tippte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in diese braunen Augen, die ihm immer wieder Herzklopfen bereiteten. Jahrelang hatte er immer nur die kleine Schwester von Ron in ihr gesehen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie zu einer wunderschönen Dame herangereift war. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er in Sekundenschnelle sein Herz an sie verloren, an dieses Mädchen, dass ihre Kämpfe alleine austrug, ohne sich auf ihre großen Brüder zu berufen, was sie zu jeder Zeit hätte machen können. Ihren Witz, ihr Charme und ihr Verständnis. Und die Gewissheit, dass er der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben war, an den sie sich lehnte, dem sie das Privileg gab, sie zu beschützen. Die langen Haare, die sanft ihr Gesicht umspielten, die grazielle Statur, die kleinen Grübchen, die ihr verschmitztes Lächeln noch sanfter aussehen ließen, sie war sein Engel. Ohne länger nachzudenken, senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihr, sanft trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, sie schmeckte so süß, wie sie aussah und entzündete ein Feuer in ihm, ein Schauer, der durch seinen gesamten Körper lief, er umfasste ihren Körper, zog sie immer näher an sich, das hier, diese Empfindungen, diese Geborgenheit, das war das wahre Glücksgefühl, welches ihm wohl eine ganze Armee von Patronus heraufbeschwören lassen würde.

„Meinst du, das unser Patronus nun seine Gestalt ändern wird?", Ginny sah ihn mit errötenden Gesicht an, ihre Lippen waren tiefrot. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie das selbe wie er gedacht hatte, sie war immer diejenige, die ihn verstand, ohne das er etwas sagen musste. Er nickte langsam und zog sie wieder in eine feste Umarmung, sein Blick ging durch die Halle, sein Vater durchquerte eben diese mit seinem üblichen Blick, der es ihm ermöglichte- ohne das er ein Wort verlieren musste- durch die Menge hindurchschreiten konnte. Sein verkniffenes Gesicht glättet sich, als ihre Blicke einander trafen. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht und er nickte ihm zu. Dann wand er sich um und verschwand im Kerker, bevor jemand seine fehlende Maskerade bemerken würde. Phönix stützte sein Kinn sanft auf Ginnys Kopf, ohne sie loszulassen und er durchsuchte die Halle. Die Weasleys standen nicht weit von ihm und sandten ihm anerkennde Blicke, George und Fred reckten die Daumen in die Höhe... Hermione und Ron standen bei der Familie und erstattetende Bericht, den sie wohl von Ginny bekommen hatten. Phönix konnte fast seinen ganzen Jahrgang ausmachen, doch bei den Slytherin hatte er seine Probleme. Blaise, Pansy, Millicent und Draco, von denen war nichts zu sehen, weder Familie noch die Schüler. Dass die Malfoys nicht auftauchten, das war keine Überraschung, die waren bestimmt schon im Ministerium zur Schadensbegrenzung. Zabini waren aus Frankreich, die würden nicht anreisen, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Familie zu lenken. Parkinson waren mit Sicherheit dabei, sich mit den Malfoys gemeinsam im Ministerium gut zustellen und bei Bulstrode war er sicher, dass deren Familie sich von England verabschiedet hatte und sie auf der Flucht waren.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass Draco und wohl auch Blaise hier irgendwo sein mussten, sie würden beide nicht im Kerker sein, wo wohl die allgemeine Panik ausgebrochen sein würde. Phönix entließ Ginny seiner festen Umarmung. „Ich muss nach Draco sehen und dann sollte ich Dumbledore Rede und Antwort stehen, denke ich", er lächelte schmerzlich, wenn er an das bevorstehende Gespräch dachte, der Schulleiter war ihm in der letzten Zeit mit Sicherheit keine große Stütze gewesen, so wie er es noch in den Jahren davor gewesen war und so kam es, dass Phönix ihn wie jeder andere auch nur noch als Direktor seiner Schule sah und wer stand dem schon gerne Rede und Antwort, gerade nachdem er sich klamm heimlich aus der Krankenstation geschlichen hatte.

„Du musst deine Pläne wohl ändern, mein Schatz", Ginny versuchte gar nicht den Sarkasmus aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen, so würde sie mit Sicherheit bei seinem Vater punkten, wenn sie das nicht schon lange getan hatte, im Unterricht war sie mit Sicherheit die einzige, ausnahmslos in ganz Hogwarts, die seinem Vater Parole bot. Er wand sich in die angedeutete Richtung und sah seinen Schulleiter mit Selena im Schlepptau auf sie zukommen, er und Ginny verschränkten ihre Hände ineinander und traten auf die beiden Erwachsenen zu. „Direktor", Phönix lächelte leicht um die Spannung zu übertünchen. „Phönix, wie schön dich so wohlbehalten zu sehen", Oh, dass sollte wohl nicht zu seinem Plan gehört haben, dass er so unverseht geblieben war. „Ich dachte mir, dass du einem alten Mann mit Sicherheit nicht die Freude ausschlagen möchtest, gemeinsam einen Tee zu trinken." Seine Augen blitzen schakhaft, wie eh und je, Phönix schien es so, als wenn Dumbledore in den letzten 36 Stunden um zehn Jahre jünger geworden. Er nickte gezwungenermaßen, entließ seine Freundin nicht seiner Hand und nickte auch Selena zu, mit zwei Frauen an seiner Seite würde er nicht Gefahr laufen sich von Dumbeldore einlullen lassen.

Sie kamen ohne aufgehalten zu werden in dem Büro an, Dumbledore beschwor zwei weitere Stühle herauf und richtete den Tee, den die Hauselfe schon bereit gestellt hatten, an. Ginny nahm bei ihm Platz, Selena saß ein wenig abseits, so dass sie das Geschehen beobachten konnte, und Phönix so im Blick hatte, dass er an ihrem Gesicht ansehen konnte, wie er reagieren sollte, falls es dazu kommen sollte.

Dumbledore setzte sich nicht sofort, er stand am Fenster, von wo aus er den Eingang Hogwarts im Blick hatte, seine Augen folgten den Kutschen, die das Schloss verließen, Schüler, die mit ihren Eltern verschwanden, Eltern, die ihre Kinder besucht hatte. „Selena hat mir von deinem Kampf erzählt, Phönix. Ich muss sagen, dass du diesen Weg gewählt hast, wundert mich nicht. Dass du ihn nicht tötest, sondern ihn in die Verdammnis schickst, zeugt von Weisheit"

„Oder von Unreife", fiel Phönix ihm sofort ins Wort und drückte Ginnys Hand kurz, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich konnte diesen Mann nicht mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, weil sie ebendies nicht erwartet würde, Sie das nicht billigen würden. Sie waren der einzige, der das so sah und ich habe getan, was Sie wollten. Der Zaubererwelt war es egal, sie wollten, dass ich ihn töte, so wie er es mit ihren Liebenden getan hat. Gleiches mit gleichem vergelten, wie schon in der Bibel." Seine Stimme war härter, als von ihm gewollte. Dumbledore hatte ihm gelauscht, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, langsam wand er sich ihm zu und seine Augen blitzten. Ob vor Zorn, Vergnügen oder sonst etwas, Phönix wusste es nicht. Gespannt wartete er auf eine Reaktion. „Was erwartest du dafür von mir?", Selena keuchte überrascht auf, doch Phönix hatte es geahnt und lächelte seinem Mentor schwach zu. „Keine Manipulation Ihrerseits meiner Familie gegenüber. Mein Vater kann tun und lassen was er will, nachdem Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Ministerium ihn für frei erklärt, frei von Schuld und Sünde. Und ich werde meinen Weg von nun an alleine gehen. Ob ich meinen Abschluss hier oder an einer anderen Schule mache, das weiß ich noch nicht."

Immernoch konnte er dem Gesicht Dumbledores nichts ablesen, sein Lächeln war bei Phönix letztem Satz zwar ein wenig dünner geworden, aber sonst hatte er sich prächtig im Griff. Fawkes stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „ich habe keinerlei Einwände dagegen. Wir haben alle unseren Preis", „Phönix hat seinen schon mehr als einmal bezahlt", Ginnys Stimme zitterte vor Wut, Dumbledore wand ihr seinen Blick zu und hob seine Hand beschwichtigend: „So wie auch Sie, Miss Weasley. Niemand kann behaupten, dass es ein Paar gibt, das besser zueinander passt, weil sie einander wirklich verstehen." Phönix spürte den Zorn in sich: „Ich brauche ihre Erklärungen für meine Beziehung nicht, damit verurteilen Sie sie nur zum Scheitern und dafür ist mir meine Beziehung mit Sicherheit zu wichtig. Ich lasse mir nichts mehr nehmen, was mir etwas bedeutet." „Sicher", Dumbledore nickte leicht und nippte an seiner Tasse: „Heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?" er schob ihm ein Exemplar über den Tisch und Phönix versuchte das hämische Grinsen nicht wahrzunehmen. MALFOYS ZUM TODE VERURTEILT!

Ein Foto der Familie war darunter, Draco und Lucius nebeneinander, mit eiskalter Miene, Handschellen aneinander gebunden, Narzissa wie ein Statur daneben, keine Regung. Phönix vergaß zu Atmen, wann würde der Wahnsinn ein Ende nehmen? Ohne darüber nachzudenken, packte er den Tisch und wollte ihn nach oben reißen, Ginny zog ihn bestimmt aus dem Büro, während Selena ihren Schulleiter böse ankeifte, die Worte erreichten Phönix nicht, er musste nur daran denken, dass Draco tot sein konnte.

* * *

Später hatte er keine Erinnerung mehr dadran, wie sie in den Kerker gekommen waren. Sein Vater war in seinen Privaträumen und schien überrascht die beiden zu sehen. Mit wenigen Worten hatte Phönix ihm die Vorkommnisse erzählt, als Selena auch schon nachgekommen war. „Ich werde sofort nach Amerika flohen und die Aussage Dracos besorgen, nach Möglichkeit auch Angestellte des Ministeriums. Sie werden so schnell reagiert haben, damit die flüchtigen Todesser einen Schreck kriegen und wissen, was ihnen bevorsteht, sie wollen ein Exempel statuieren. Aber vor Morgen werden sie mit Sicherheit nicht handeln. Du, Phönix musst ins Ministerium, dein Vater kann dir noch nicht helfen, nicht bis er wieder anerkannt ist, ohne jegliche Zweifel freigesprochen, da wir nicht wissen, wie das Ministerium momentan agiert. Du musst alle einzulullen, aber versuch der Presse aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten war Selena auch schon aus dem Kerker verschwunden und auch Phönix machte sich dadran aufzubrechen. Er küsste Ginny sanft auf den Kopf und nickte seinem Vater zu, der wütend mit den Fingern auf den Tisch klopfte, verärgert, dass er nicht aktiv werden konnte und dass Dumbledore wieder dabei war, seine Fäden zu spinnen, Leben zu zerstören, Hass zu säen und sie die Scherben aufsammeln mussten.

Nicht lange später stand Phönix im Ministerium, er musste kurz stehen bleiben, als er an den Brunnen trat, und daran denken, wie er im Sommer alleine hierher gekommen war und dann mit seinem Vater gemeinsam das Ministerium verlassen hatte, nicht zu vergessen, dass dieser einige Münzen zum Dank in den Brunnen geworfen hatte. Er musste immer noch seine Verachtung darüber unterdrücken, wenn er daran dachte, dass ein Zentauer dargestellt wurde, der ehrfürchtig auf einen Zauberer und eine Hexe sah, aber das war alteingesessen, das würde sich nicht mehr aus den Köpfe verbannen lassen. Doch dafür war er nicht hierher gekommen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er an den Empfang hätte gehen müssen, eilte er zu den Fahrstühlen und drückte ungeduldig auf sein Stockwerk, aber er musste sich den Fahrstuhl mit anderen teilen, so dass er schlussendlich in jedem Stock anhielt bevor er im zweiten Stock regelrecht aus dem Fahrstuhl sprang und sich auf den Weg nach einem bekannten Gesicht machte. Er bog um die Ecke und betrat einen großen Raum, der in einzelne Bürozellen unterteilt war und schreckte kurz zusammen, das ihm nur allzu bekannte Gesicht wollte er nicht sehen, er griff nach einer Akte, die auf einem der umherstehenden Schreibtische stand und hielt sie sich vor Augen, als er an Rita Kimmkorn vorbeiging, damit sie ihn nicht wahrnehmen würde. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich hier aufhielt. Schon vor 12 Jahren hatte sie jeder Verurteilung beigewohnt und es war keine Überraschung sie auch jetzt wieder anzutreffen, aber besser noch, wenn sie hiersaß, war es sicher, dass jetzt gerade keine Verhandlung im Gange war, er kannte die Art des Ministeriums und da war er sich sicher, dass er keine großen Chance hatte einzugreifen, wenn die Verhandlung schon lief. Desweiteren musste er Zeit schinden, wenigstens solange bis Selena wieder im Lande war.

An der allerletzten Zelle wurde Phönix wie erwartet fündig, doch nicht wie im letzten Jahr zwinkert ihm Sirius Geischt entgegen, ihm kam die Galle hoch, Peters rattiges Gesicht schaute ihn an. Kingsley hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und sah seine Notizen durch während er einem seiner Memos einen Text diktierte. "...weiterhin ist es unerlässlich Hausdurchsuchungen anzuordnen und Befragung an das Personal sind unbedingt..." Harry räusperte sich kurz: "Trifft sich gut, dass es jetzt Pettigraw ist, nachdem die Großfahndung raus ist, so musstet ihr nicht alle Fotos abnehmen", er deutet auf das Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern, auf denen neben Sirius, der in den letzten drei Jahren das Hauptzeil gewesen war, auch Peter zu sehen war.

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Angesprochene um, den Zauberstab auf ihn richtend. "Na, na, wer wird denn gleich ausflippen", Phönix schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und blickte den farbigen Zauberer an, der ihn zögernd anvisierte. Phönix musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass es kaum jemanden außerhalb von Hogwarts gab, der seine wirkliche Gestalt kannte, doch jetzt sah Phönix keine Notwendigkeit mehr, sich als Sohn von James Potter auszugeben.

"Ich bin Phönix, good old Dumbi wird doch schon von meiner Veränderung erzählt haben", näher wollte Phönix nicht auf das Thema eingehen, gerade weil sie im Ministerium waren und hier bekannterweise auch die Mauern Ohren hatten. Diese Worte schienen auch auszureichen, denn Kingsley ließ seine Angriffsposition sofort fallen und musterte sein Gegenüber prüfend, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, "Ein kleiner Snape, dass ich das mal erlebe", nach dieser kleinen Bemerkung setzte er aber gleich wieder ein ernsthaftes Gesicht auf und nickte seinem Gegenüber zu: "Was führt dich hierher?".

* * *

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, bis Selena endlich wieder in England war, der Höhepunkt war nur, dass sie noch fast eine Stunde brauchte um Phönix im Ministerium ausfindig zu machen. Sie fanden sich unten in den Kerkergewölbe und Phönix saß draußen mit vielen anderen um auf die Eröffnung der Verhandlung zu warten. Es hatte viel Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, bis Phönix es durchgesetzt hatte, dass es überhaupt eine Verhandlung gab. Natürlich hatte Scrimgeour es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Phönix kaufen zu wollen, er wollte den jungen Malfoy gehen lassen, ohne jegliche Probleme, sich dafür aber die Loyalität von Phönix sichern, der ihm nur entgegnet hatte, welchen Wert ein Snape für ihn und den Rest der Zaubererwelt haben würde. Verächtlich hatte Scrimgeour sich abgewandt, doch Phönix kam nicht umher, zu bemerken, dass dieser ihn für diese Würde beneidete. Fudge war gestürzt worden und mit Scrimgeour hatten sie einen besseren Weg eingeschlagen, aber trotzdem waren im Ministerium zu viele Dinge, die komplett falsch liefen, wie beispielsweise eine Todesstrafe für einen 17 jährigen zu verhängen, der nichts anderes getan hatte, als gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern im Ministerium zu erscheinen. Durch diese Situation war es unabwendbar, dass Draco sich offen gegen seine Familie stellen müsste, nur damit würden sie seine Unschuld beweisen können. So würde er zwar leben, aber der Verrat an seine eigene Familie würde wie ein Fluch über Draco lasten und jeder wusste, dass dies zu einem schnellen Tod führen würde, kaum einer konnte sich diesem Fluch entziehen...

Die Mauern aus Stein, die eisige Stille und das unruhige Flackern der Fackeln, die Atmosphäre tat nicht ihr bestes um Phönix Hoffnung aufleben zu lassen, er wollte seinen Freund nicht verlieren, wo er ihn doch gerade gewonnen hatte. Ein Mensch, der ihn vollkommen verstand, bei dem er sich seinem Vertrauen ohne Frage sicher war, einen Freund wie Sirius ihn in James gehabt hatte. Er würde es besser machen. Schritte hallten durch den eisigen Gang, Phönix blickte auf, und sah seinen Freund, der abgeführt wurde, wie ein Schwerverbrecher, die Hände fest auf den Rücken gebunden, so dass die Seile sich in sein Fleisch bohrten, die Haare unordentlich und dreckig an seinem Kopf anliegend. Die Augen leer, die Lippen aufgebissen. Er schien so schmächtig, wie er von den zwei Auroren, die ihn an Größe und Gewicht um Längen überragten, dass Phönix den dringenden Wunsch in sich spürte aufzuspringen und zu seinem Freund zu laufen, ihn zu umarmen, er wollte ihn vor allem Bösen bewahren, ihn mit seinem Leben beschützen. Bevor er seinen Freund auch nur berühren konnte, wurde er zurückgeschubst von dem Auroren, der ihn mit seinem Blicken traxierte und sie gingen weiter, an ihm vorbei, Draco hatte ihn nicht einmal wahr genommen, mit Sicherheit war er die Nacht über in der Nähe bei Dementoren gewesen, nur diese hatte diese Macht einen Menschen in so kurzer Zeit zu brechen, den stolzen Malfoy, der in den letzten Monaten schon soviel hatte ertragen müssen.

Dann endlich, kurz vor der Eröffnung des Gerichts, kam seine Tante in Begleitung einiger Ministeriumsangestellten der USA. Phönix konnte das an deren Flagge sehen, die auf der rechten Schulter in den Umhang eingenäht war. Ohne auf die Eröffnung zu warten, öffneten sie die Tür, Phönix wurde von Selena mitgezogen und kam mit den anderen in der Mitte des Raumes zum Stehen, genau hinter den Angeklagten, Draco mit seinen Eltern, alle an ihre Stühle gekettet und von insgesamt vier Dementoren bewacht, dessen Wirklung Phönix sich nicht wirklich entziehen konnte, doch er dachte an Ginny und das kalte Gefühl, das Besitz von seinem Körper zu ergreifen schien, würde kleiner und unwichtiger. Er war nervös, doch er beruhigte sich, denn er musste stark sein, für seinen Freund musste er Stolz bewahren.

Die Bänke waren gefüllt bis auf den letzten Platz, es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass diese Verhandlung ein so großes Publikum angelockt hatte, dafür war die Familie zu alteingessen und seit jeher als Todesser enttarnt gewesen, nur das es kaum einer laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch nach der Festnahme im letzten Jahr, dank DA, war es nicht mehr leugbar gewesen. Kein Geld hatte sie retten könne, zumal Fudge seines Amtes erhoben worden war und Scrimgeour keinerlei Sympathie den Malfoys entgegenbrachte. Dieser saß jetzt in der Mitte der vorderen Seite der Bänke, in mitten des Zauberergamots, und sah missbilligend auf die Angeklagten und erinnert Phönix damit düster an die Verhandlung, die er in seinem vierten Jahr in Dumbledores Denkarium mitangessehen hatte, als Barty Crouch seinen eigenen Sohn für immer hinter die Mauern Askabanks verschanzen wollte und nur seiner sterbenden Frau zuliebe nach Jahren befreit hatte. Würde es diesmal ähnlich auswegslos sein, würde Phönix dem Schicksal der Rumtreiber folgen und seinen Freund an Askaban verlieren?

Er bekam die Einleitung des Ministers nicht mit, auch nicht als dieser die Anklage vorlies, die Worte schwappten herüber wie kleine Schiffe, wurden von den Dementoren aufgesogen, hinuntergezogen, gekentert... Doch bevor der Minister zur Abstimmung kommen konnte, lösten sich die Ministeriumsangehörigen der USA und traten vor. "Mein Name ist Robert Greeland, der Herr neben mir ist der amerikanische Minister Sir Richard Lecsley. Wir müssen ihnen leider verspätet mitteilen, dass die Angeklagten die amerikanische Staatsangehörigkeit beantragt und auch bekommen haben und somit nicht mehr dem englischen Strafrecht unterstellt sind. Sie müssen die Angeklagten sofort unserem Gericht überstellen."

Eisige Stille trat ein, als die Worte an den Wänden verstummt waren und der Minister sah aus, als wenn man ihm sein liebstes Spilezeug entrissen hatten. Stimmen schwollen an, die Masse tuschelte. Der Zauberminster war zu keiner Reaktion fähig, vor allem nicht dafür um Ruhe zu bitten, so dass Phönix vortrat und sich räusperte. Stille trat ein, schneller als er erwartet hätte, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und er nickte nur. "Wenn Sie dann bitte ihre Dementoren zurückpfeifen würden"; Phönix sah das Bild Ginnys vor sich, so dass er ohne ein Schaudern an diesen Kreaturen vorbei ging und vor dem Gericht zum Stehen kam und so gut es ging, hochmütig das Zaubergamot ansah. "Und damit das ein für alle Mal geklärt ist, ich werde mich weder dem Ministerium noch Albus Dumbledore unterwerfen. Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich alleine meinen Weg beschreiten kann und die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen werde. Vielleicht werden eines Tages mir die Leute folgen." Die Zeit schien still zustehen, bis Scrimgeour wieder das Wort ergriff: "Soll das eine Drohung sein?", seine Stimme klang kraftlos, leer, so gar nicht passen zu seiner löwenartigen Erscheinung, er schien nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst, so bloß gestellt vor aller Augen. "Nein, Sie können es als Selbstwerbung ansehen", lächelte Phönix, drehte sich um, sein Umhang bauschte sich Snape-like auf und so verließ er mit seiner Tante, den Amerikaner und den überraschten Malfoys den Gerichtssaal...

* * *

Die See lag still da, die Oberfläche war glatt wie eine Spiegeloberfläche. Die Dunkelheit hatte alles aufgesogen in die Welt der Verstecke und Geheimnisse. Der Mond stach silbern durch die Wolken, vereinzelnd waren Schreie der jagenden Eulen zu vernehmen. Nurn wenige Blätter raschelten im Wind, der eiskalt über die See brach. Aber er wickelte den Umhang nicht schützend um sich, er wollte die Kälte spüren, den eisigen Schmerz, das Kribbeln seines Körpers, wenn man von der Wärme in die Kälte trat und umgekehrt. Die Kälte, die das Blut gefrieren ließ, die Luft, die man atmete, die schmerzhaft in die Lunge glitt und nach Freiheit schmeckte. Freiheit, die er sonst nur in der Luft erfahren hatte, dann wenn er auf dem Besen saß, nur umgeben von Wind und Geschwindigkeit. Er legte seine Kopf in den Ncken, nur schwer waren Sterne auszumachen, die ihm zublinzelten. Was die Zentauren jetzt sahen, ob die Gefahr wirklich gebannt war oder ob der Krieg noch eine Teil in petto hatte? War es nur eine weitere Verzögerung, weil er nicht zum Mörder geworden war oder hatte er es jetzt beendet.

Eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter. Phönix drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in die schwarzen Augen seines Vaters, die ihn argwöhnisch ansahen. Er konnte die Sorge erkennen, von der sein Vater ergriffen war und konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Sie standen vor einem neuen Abschnitt ihres Lebens und das machte ihnen Angst...

"Die letzten Jahre haben für mich nur dadrin bestanden, dass ich auf der Flucht war und auf der Suche. Auf der Flucht vor dem dunklen Lord und seiner Wut, seinem Hass. Und auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Ich habe nie auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was sein würde, wenn das nicht mehr nötig ist. Nie habe ich wie andere von einer veränderten Welt geträumt, von einem anderen Leben, weil ich einfach nicht daran glauben konnte."

Noch immer lag die Hand auf seiner Schulter, sein Vater blickte auf den See und redete leise weiter: "Ich hatte die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens mit Lily und das hat keine gutes Ende genommen. Ich bin mit dem Gedanken aufgewachsen, dass es diese helle und glückliche Welt gar nicht gibt. Da ist es schon erschreckend, wenn auf einmal diese dunkle, ständige Bedrohung verschwunden ist und du frei sein sollst."

Stille. Die Stille, die ihn jahrelang begleitet hatte, mit der Einsamkeit im Schlepptau.

"Wir haben gelitten, wir haben verdammt hohe Preise dafür bezahlt, dass wir jetzt frei sind", die Stimme seines Vaters war hart, doch die Worte waren so wahr. Es ware eine Lüge, wenn man etwas anderes behaupten würde. Sie mussten es aussprechen, sich dessen bewusst sein, dass sie keine klaren Gewinner waren. Die gab es in keinem Krieg. Er war kein Held. Dafür war seine Freude über den Sieg zu klein. Phönix wollte sich nicht sonnen in seinem Triumpf über Voldemort. Das wäre unangebracht.

Schmerz. Der nicht vergeht, der nicht schwächer wird. Der dich am Leben erhält.

"Alles was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker", unbemerkt war Draco zu ihnen getreten. Er hatte auch als anerkannter Amerikaner das Privileg an Hogwarts zu bleiben, zumal Dumbledore sich dafür ausgesprochen hatte in der Hoffnung so Phönix und seine Vater zu halten. Erfreut wand sich Phönix seinem Freund zu und nickte zustimmend. "So kann es uns nicht passieren, dass wir zu den weltfremden Menschen gehören, die der Oberflächlichkeit gewidmet sind und nicht über unseren Tellerrand gucken können", fügte Draco noch an. "Es sei denn, wir wollen es", witzelte Phönix und stieß den Malfoy Erben an.

Liebe. Die wir erfahren, weil wir sie erkennen.


	14. Epilog

Danke, danke, für eure Reviews, das war richtig schön für mich. Und das sogar ein Schwarzleser gestanden hat, das hat mir echt Freude gemacht, so dass ich super durchstarten konnte, hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Kreative Ader so angeheizt werden kann... Und hilft sogar gegen Migräne Attacken, ihr seid einfach die besten. Doch trotzdem es heißt Abschied nehmen, da müssen wir der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen ;-)

* * *

Die letzten Jahre waren mit Sicherheit nicht einfach gewesen. Es ist nicht einfach gewesen, gegen die eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen, die einen beherrschen, dich steueren. Es ist nicht einfach gegen Dinge zu kämpfen, denen man Jahrelang gefolgt war. Es ist nicht einfach Wege zu verlassen, die man schon automatisch gegangen ist. Es ist nicht einfach neu zu denken. Es ist nicht einfach zu kämpfen, wenn man den Feind nicht erkennen kann. Es ist nicht einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen, wenn man nicht weiß, wofür man das tut...

* * *

London, England

Die Umgebung strotzt vor Armut, Krankheit und Elend. Keine Überraschung also, dass er sich hier so zuhause fühlte. Wenn die Regierung könnte, würde sie diesen Teil von der Straßenkarte ihrer stolzen Hauptstadt nehmen, aber dazu hatten sie nicht den Mut, wie zu so vielem nicht. Aber er hatte nicht mehr das Verlangen sich darüber aufzuregen, er wollte sein Leben leben ohne sich ständig über die Missstände aufzuregen, denn dafür wollte er nicht gekämpft haben.

Die Straßen waren leer, wie auch sonst. Der Regen fiel stetig vom Himmel, so dass man schon erstaunt war, wenn dem nicht so war. London, die Stadt, in der es immer regnete.

Er mochte den Regen, dieser machte es möglich, dass er sich verstecken konnte, ohne das er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. In einem dunklen Mantel, unter einem Schirm- verschwommen mit dem Umgebung, die ihn umgab. Die Dunkelheit, die zu seinem besten Freund geworden war. Die Düsternis, die ihn verschlung, doch ihn immer wieder ausspuckte. Er wollte nicht mehr morgens aufstehen, er wollte nicht mehr das Haus verlassen. Doch irgendeine Kraft trieb ihn an, und so lief er tag füt tag suchend durch die Straßen.

* * *

Rom, Italien

Wer hätte geahnt, dass er, ausgerechnet er, in diese Stadt ziehen würde? Alleine wenn man schon der Wetterbericht liest, ärgerlich sah er auf die kleine Anzeige oben auf seiner Zeitung, die er im hellsten Sonnenschein auf der Piazza di Trevi las und übersetzte leise: Den ganzen Tag Wolkenlos, mit Höchstgrade um 35°, die Nacht sternenklar. Er konnte sich ein Knurren mit Mühe entwehren und schlug die Zeitung nach unten, um nach dem Kellner Ausschau zu halten, der schon vor 5 Minuten den Auftrag erhalten hatte, ihm endlich einen Espresso zu bringen, damit die Lebensgeister an einem frühen Morgen endlich erwachen konnten.

Sein Blick ging durch die Straßen, die kleinen Gassen, schon gut gefüllt mit Stadtbewohnern, zum Glück noch ohne diese hilflosen Touristen, die sich hier zu Hauf tummelten, selbst nach 10 Tagen noch immer nicht alleine den Weg zum Hotel fanden oder auf einmal auf der Straße inne hielten, um das Colloseum zu bewundern, an dem sie vorher fünf Mal vorbei gefahren waren, ohne das ach so kleine Gebäude zu bemerken. Sein Knurren grummelte in seiner Kehle, aber er beruhigte sich, als er den Kellner kommen sah und konnte das Knurren noch in ein „Grazie" umwandeln, doch als der Kellner ihn um seine Bestellung fürs Frühstück fragte, fuhr er ihn barsch an : „Vaffanculo." Der Angefauchte floh regelrecht vom Tisch und er konnte sich einem Grinsen nur erwehren, indem er sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Zeitung richtet und einen Schluck von seinem neuen Lebenselexier nahm. Eins musste man den Itakern ja lassen, Kaffee, davon verstanden sie etwas.

Eine halbe Stunde später bezahlte er für seinen Espresso und verließ den Platz, die Sonnenbirlle zum Schutz und den Blick, der sein Gesicht seit Jahren erfolgreich zierte, aufgesetzt, damit ihn auch ja keiner ansprach, was ihm den meisten Tag über auch gelang. Er gab es ungern zu, aber die Sonne tat ihm das Beste, das erste Mal in seinem Leben bekam seine Haut Farbe und das stand ihm gut. Weiterhin schaffte er es in den frühen Morgenstunden ohne Probleme aus dem Bett und er konnte, wenn es ihm zuviel wurde in den Katakomben verschwinden. Die Kirchen standen zu jeder tages und nachtzeit offen. Die Straßen waren weitläufig, und man konnte Stunden im Kreis laufen, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein. Selbst wenn ihm jemand hinter her war, er würde ihn abhängen. Hier war er das erste Mal sicher. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil ihn nichts an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Diese Stadt konnte sich einer zu schrecklichen eigen nennen, als das sie sich um die ihrer Bewohner kümmerte.

* * *

New York, USA

Das Telefon klingelte ununterbrochen, Memos flatterten um ihren Kopf, Eulen klopften an ihr Fenster und der Monitor leuchte vor eingehenden Nachrichten auf, als wenn er einer Diskokugel Konkurrenz machen wollte. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, sie konnte das. Sie konnte mit Stress umgeben, ihre Freunde in jüngster Jugend hatten sie gelernt in den anstrengsten Situatuionen, in welchen man sich befinden konnte, die Ruhe zu bewaren, nur wenn es darum ging, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie magische Fähigkeiten hatte, dann kam sie schon mal ins Stocken. Aber sie wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, sie wollte verhindern, dass die Bilder die sie den Tag über erfolgreich verdrängte und die des Nachts umso schlimmer über sie hereinbrachen, vor ihrem inneren Auge aufrtauchten. Wollte die Stimmen nicht hören, die sie weckten. Den Schmerz nicht spüren. Den Verlust vergessen.

Sie stieß ihren Atem herzhaft aus und strich sie ungeduldig vorwitzge Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wie sehr sie das Wochenende auch zu schätzen wusste, Montage waren so sehr das letzte, dass sie sich dem Trend den Sonntag als Wochentag anzusehen wohl nicht länger entziehen konnte, denn das war immer wieder die Hölle hier.

Warum sich in wenigen Stunden soviel ansammeln konnte, während sie am Donnerstag manchmal dem Stundenzeiger einen Schubs geben wollte, weil er sich nicht schnell genug vorbewegte. Mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie das Fenster, das aufgeregte Schlagen der hereinfliegenden Eulen wischte die meisten Blätter vom Schreibtisch, sie stöhnte leicht auf. Wahllos nahm sie einer Eule nach der andern die Briefe ab und erstarrte, als sie die Schrift eines Briefes erkannte. Noch vor Sekunden, war sie im größten Stress gewesen. Und jetzt gerade schien es, als wenn die Zeit angehalten wurde. Ihr lief es eiskalt über den Rücken.

* * *

San Francisco, USA

Das Herrenhaus lag mächtig auf dem Hügel. Es war lachhaft, das Haus war kaum älter als er selber und sollte als Wahrzeichen seiner Familie dienen. Seiner Familie, die auf eine lange edle Ahnenreihe zurückschauen konnte. Die höchstes Ansehen genossen hatte. Und nun, wo waren sie nun? Ein Fehler, teuer bezahlt. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, doch je mehr Zeit verging, um so größer wurde die Schmach. Wäre es da nicht besser gewesen, wenn sie alles verloren hätten, als das sie dies hier ertragen mussten. Vergessen war die Not, in der er sich befunden hatte, vergessen waren die Worte, die gesprochen worden waren, es zählte nur noch das hier und jetzt und das war wahrlich traurig. Die stolze Familie all ihre Würde beraubt und für was?

Sie bewohnten ein wunderschönes Haus, mit all ihren alten Besitztümer, ihren Angestellten. Die Familie beieinander. Vereint. Und zu Einsamkeit verdammt. Wahnwitzig lachte er auf und konnte sich der Ironie nicht erwehren, wenn das Freiheit war, dann hatte er seine Gefangenschaft mehr genossen. Die Handschellen, die unsichtbaren, die er jetzt trug, waren schweren als jedes Bürde, die er je hatte tragen müssen.

Schritte hallten durch den Flur, er wand sich von der Fensterfront ab, die auf das Anwesen hinaus ging und drehte sich der Tür entgegen um den Hereinkommenden zu begrüßen. Es war sein Butler, der einen Brief für ihn hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, wie eine Vorahnung, noch während er die Hand nach dem Brief ausstreckte, als er ihn aber in den Händen hielt und die ihm allzu bekannte Schrift las, zuckte er kurz zusammen, als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte.

* * *

London, England

Es war spät am Nachmittag, der kurze Besuch der Sonne hatte ein Ende gefunden und die Dämmerung war wieder hereingebrochen. Immernoch lief er durch die Straßen, von dieser Kraft getrieben, aber diesmal war etwas anders. Er konnte fühlen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, als wenn die Luft heute anders roch, die Straßen ein klein wenig dunkler wären und die Sonne ein wenig schneller verschwunden wäre.

Schon mechanisch lief er seine abendliche Route ab. Diesen Teil Londons kannte er wie keine zweite. Nachdem er das Haus der Blacks von Phönix überschrieben bekommen hatte, musste er nicht mehr in der kleinen Hütte in den Wald zurückkehren, aber manchmal in Nächte wie diesen, kam er sich vor, als wenn er in die Vergangeheit zurückversetzt worden wäre und im London des Mittelsalters wohnen würde. Früher, als die Scheiße aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde, die Pest dein bester Freund werden wollte und du Mord und Totschlag als häufigste Todesursache gekannt hattest. Das Land war in eine Düsternis getaucht worden in den letzten Jahren und das war so langsam passiert, dass es keiner mitbekommen hatte, erst als es zu spät gewesen war. Und nun, war er hier alleine, in der Stadt, wahrscheinlich sogar in dem Land, denn er hatte fast zu jedem seiner Freunde und Zeitgefährten den Kontakt verloren. Denn egal, was sie einander bedeuteten, wie gerne sie sich mochten, erinnerte die Gegenwart zu sehr an die Schmerzen der Vergangenheit.

Er nahm ihnen nicht übel, dass sie verschwunden waren, schneller, als der Krieg sein Ende gefunden hatte. Einige hatte nicht darauf gewartet, dass ihr Name wiederhergestellt war, wie beispielsweise Severus, der schneller das Land verlassen hatte, als es ihm jemand zugetraut hatte. Dass sie verschwunden waren, weil sie ihre Liebe verloren hatten, wie die aufstrebende Hermione Granger, die von Ron abgewiesen wurde und sich in die Arbeit vergrub, wie man es nicht anders von ihr erwartet hatte. Genau so wie Tonks, die nicht mehr länger auf ihn warten wollte. Doch er konnte nicht, ein Fluch lastet auf ihn, er würde nicht noch einen in den Tod schicken. Er würde keinem mehr in die Verdammnis schicken, nur weil dieser ihm etwas bedeutet.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, seine Nase reagierte. Vertrautheit schlug ihm entgegen, neben Moder und Kälte. Sein Herz wies ihm den Weg, er spürte eine Verbundenheit, die er schon als tot angesehen hatte. Angst kroch in ihm hoch, ein Schmerz dämmerte in ihm. Seine Augen erkannten eine Gestalt in der Ecke der Gasse, er hörte leichtes Keuchen. Als er näher kam, erkannte er ein Bündel, das winselte. Vorsichtig ging er näher, keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde, nicht der leiseste Gedanke. Seine Hände zitterten, stärker als bei jeder seine Verwandlungen, vor denen er nun immer wieder Angst hatte. Sorge, dass die nächste es sein würde, die ihn zerriss- jetzt wo er sie alleine durchstand, Mal für Mal. Aber das war nichts, zu dem emotionalen Irrsinn, in dem er sich gerade befand. Vorsichtig ging er in die Hocke um auf gleicher Höhe mit demjenigen zu sein, der sich in den Schutz der Mauern kauerte. Woher kam diese Wellen der Zuneigung?

Sein Atem ging stoßweise vor Aufregung, doch er überwand sich und striff den Umhang über die Person um so das vermummte Gesicht auszumachen.

Schwarze verfilzte Haare kamen zum Vorschein, noch mit keinem einzigen grauen Haar durchzogen. Die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen, das Gesicht war ausgemengelt, die Lippen blassrot. Der Umhang war zerrissen und hing nur in Fetzten von seinem Körper, die Löcher und Risse ließen Einblick auf den zerschundenen Körper. Doch der Schmerz durchzog sich wie Blitz, der sich ausbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer, denn die Augen, die ihn streiften waren ihm so bekannt wie seine eigenen. Grüne Augen, die er immer wieder erkennen würde.


End file.
